For The Past or For The Future?
by On-These-Wings
Summary: Kaname and Zero were always bitter enemies. But Kaname had always loved Zero. When they both graduated they worked side by side. When Zero is mysteriously injured on the job he loses his previous memories and finds himself falling in love with Kaname
1. Chapter 1

Kaname and Zero were always bitter enemies at Cross Academy. But Kaname had always loved Zero. When they both graduated they were forced to be close since they worked side by side to keep humans and vampires at peace. When Zero is mysteriously injured on the job he loses his previous memories and finds himself falling in love with Kaname

Okay so just to explain real quick… the first two chapters are in first person simply to set the scene and give some background. So I'm sorry if you don't like first person but please hang in there. They are also going to be very short.

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 1: I Hate You**

Being a school guardian wouldn't have been downright fun if I didn't have to deal with Kuran and his cocky bunch of friends. Don't get me wrong most of the Night Class were decent Vampires who made me happy to go and hunt the Level Es so that the good ones don't get blamed. But Kaname Kuran and his inner circle of friends made my life hell.

I can tell you exactly why I hate Kuran. He's a Pureblood. He's just like Shizuka who killed my family and turned me. Kuran acts just as haughty as she did. He thinks he's so much better than me because he's a fucking Pureblood and I'm fighting off becoming a Level E. Other then the status difference in Vampire society I'd say I'm a hell of a lot better off than he is. I don't manipulate people for my own gains. Besides we're pretty even on the family scale too. He's the last Kuran I'm the last Kiryu. Because lucky me my whole family was slaughtered and for some grand old reason Shizuka Hio decided not to kill me but to leave me alive as a Vampire. How nice right? I became the one thing I hate most a Level E Vampire. Bloody fucking brilliant! Sometimes I really wish I were dead. Ichiru, my twin, is probably long dead as well. His body wasn't found at the house but I haven't ever heard from him so I can only assume that he's dead. We were so close growing up that I couldn't imagine him never talking to me all these years. And Kuran's parents are long dead as well. He has some crazy uncle out there half dead or something… but I don't think that really counts after they don't keep in touch. Peachy right? Yet he still thinks he so much better off than I am.

What I think I hate most about him is that he's so damn good looking! Like I admire that but I still think he's a fucking asshole. And the worst part is that he knows he's good looking but he doesn't go all out of his way like Aidou does. It's just another thing that Kuran has to be haughty about.

But I only have to see Kuran when the Night Class is going to their lessons when I have to keep the rabid hoard of fan girls under control. Honestly it's beyond annoying how they scream and scream and scream! But I'm sure they wouldn't if they knew that everyone of the Night Class students were Vampires. The only other time I ever see Kuran is if the crazy chairman has us all over for dinner or if there is trouble on campus involving a Night Class student. So most of my day is easy.

I attend lessons which are usually boring. Yuki is always telling me not to sleep in class but it makes no difference if I do or not. I'm still top of the class. And Yuki… she's another matter completely. We've grown up together these last eight. She lived with the chairman before I came and I moved in when my family was killed. What a pleasant life right?

Yuki seems to be head over heels for Kuran which is beyond annoying. She practically idolizes the filthy Pureblood simply because he saved her life. Wow get over it he's so out of her league. And she knows he's a Vampire and still wants him! That's what I find crazy. But whatever she's like a sister to me and I try so hard to protect her and keep her away from Kuran… but it hasn't worked so far. She seems to go out of her way to get close to him. Girls are so stupid! I honestly can't stand them in the least. Yuki's lucky that I even put up with her sometimes. Honestly the way she goes fan girl on Kuran sometimes makes me want to puke.

Life at the Cross Academy is pretty boring most of the time. The only reprieve I get is when the Hunter's Association sends me on missions. After all I'm the only surviving member of the Kiryu clan, the strongest Vampire Hunter clan. It doesn't seem to matter that I'm a Vampire myself. I trained under Toga Yagari making me one of the best Hunters out there. So I always look forward to the assignments. I get to rid the world of Vampire scum and have fun while doing it. I carry my gun The Bloody Rose with me everywhere. One thing I learned from Yagari was always be ready. I've pulled it a couple times on campus when the Night Class were being a particular nuisance but I've yet to use it on them… even if there are a choice few I'd love to have a go at.

Other then all that shit I'd say my life is pretty much normal. I'll be out of Cross Academy in another year. It can't come soon enough. I won't have to deal with Kuran on a daily basis. Yuki is off to be a model so I'll be free of her. And I'll be able to work full time for the Association which means I'll get to take more than just local kills. In a year I'd say my life will be just about perfect.

Just one more heads up. Until they get out of Cross academy I will be taking some scenes straight from the Anime. Aka copying the dialogue word for word and writing out the actions myself. But I will be telling you which scenes those are as they appear in the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the fantastic comments! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 2: I Love You**

Cross Academy was the perfect place to gather a following of Vampires that I could count on when I needed their help. So I was more than happy to help Kaien Cross make his academy a success. I gathered my inner ring and moved on campus. What I had not banked on was falling in love at Cross Academy. Now first of let me just tell you that it's something totally out of the ordinary for me to even express such feeling for another. Let alone a Hunter. Who might I point out hates me.

The fact the Zero Kiryu hates me makes this all the more difficult. Mainly because I know if I confess he'll just throw it back in my face and make an embarrassing scene of it. This would not do in the least. I am a Pureblood and I need to keep a good image. But it drives me crazy none the less. I see him every day and it's so tempting to just go over and talk to him! But I can't because he hates me.

Now I can't really say when I started to fall in love with the silver haired hunter… maybe it was the first time I met him and he tried to stab me with a table knife. He was a feisty little kid… then again he's a feisty teenager now. A feisty teenager who hates me! And it irks me to no end! It's usually easy for me to get what I want but Zero seems to be the exception to that rule because I have no way of ever getting that boy the way I want.

Other than that little hiccup in my life everything is progressing just I want it to. I've got one more year at Cross Academy and I have quite the following with me. Which will be more then beneficial when I take my place in aiding the Association. After all we can't have Level Es running around ruining everything. But we also can't have the Hunters having all the fun. So I'll be at the Association making sure there is a balance along with keeping the Humans and Vampires at peace. It what my parents strove to protect and so shall I. Also lucky for me Zero will be working there full time so I'll still get to see him and who knows maybe I could arrange to go on a few hunts with him.

But I digress again because of Zero. See he simply distracts me all day! Although I am really looking forward to leaving Cross because Yuki will be going away to England to model and I shall not have to deal with her antics. Honestly that girl gets a little crazy sometimes. I can't see what Zero sees in her. Because he obviously sees something because he's always trying to get her away from me. Does he see me as competition? He shouldn't because I don't want her. I must admit that I would never have paired Yuki and Zero together because she just seems much too hyper for him. Zero sulks a lot and Yuki is always so… bouncy I think is the only word to describe it.

Being a Pureblood does have its duties, and I'm the last Kuran so I have a lot more pressure on me. Some days I have to leave Cross to attend to other matters such as The Council and my other business endeavors that I have. Sometimes I wish I could just escape from my duties and be normal. It would be nice to be able to go to class with Zero and not have squealing girls about or to just walk around the campus and not have people worry where I am. I would even settle for being a Noble Vampire. Takuma doesn't have half the duties that I do! But no of course there's nothing I can do to change my situation.

All I have to do is wait. Another year and I will have a lot more freedom. Of course I could leave the academy anytime I wanted but if I left early I'd have to come up with excuses to come back just to see Zero and that would get obvious after awhile. So I'm sticking around for the year. When that year is up a new phase of my life will start and I'm going to make it better than this one. Even if I don't get close to Zero I can still admire him.

* * *

Next chapter will be up around monday and it'll be a normal length one! yay! enjoy your weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

oops... i was supposed to have this up monday...

Okay this has three scenes taken straight from the Anime. I took the dialogue and wrote in the actions. I don't own it I just wanted to use it.

1)The first scene at the gates which ends when Zero says "I could say that right back at you!"

2) The part where the two Day Class girls out trying to take pictures of the Night Class. That part ends with "We're going." Zero said

3) Again at the gates around when Kaname ask Zero how he's feeling.

Other than that it's all mine! So enjoy!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 3: Cross Academy I**

There were hundreds of girls milling about the gates that the Night Class would be coming through any minute. "Okay, okay. Step back. It's already curfew for Day Class students. Return to your own dorm." Yuki said once she had pushed herself to the front of the crowd.

"By you saying that aren't you just trying to keep all of the Night Class to yourself, Cross-san? Just because you're the Chairman's daughter… it's not fair." a girl accused.

"That's wrong! It's my job as a prefect to…" But Yuki didn't get a chance to finish as the girls surged forward shouting for Aidou, a very good looking and social Night Class student. "You can't do that!" Yuki shouted and pushed the girls back. Then the gates opened. Yuki felt her stomach clench in fear. _I… didn't get them away in time again…_ Yuki looked over her shoulder and saw the Night Class students walking out then she turned back to the rabid hoard of girls only to see that they had lined up so the Night Class students could walk by.

The blond Hanabusa Aidou was the first to walk out calling "I could hear you! You're all so energetic and cute today!" to all the girls.

There was a tumultuous reply of screams of his name and screeches and squeal. Aidou made a show of pointing at a girl and saying bang as if shooting his affection at the girl. Then every other girl was screaming for the same treatment as they mobbed the blond. Yuki was pushed out of the way and fell to the ground. Kaname saw this and walked over to Yuki leaning down he asked. "Are you okay?" After all it was the polite thing to do since it seemed that she was the only prefect here. Zero was skipping out which Kaname made a note of and was a little sad of.

"Kaname-Senpai." Yuki managed to get out because she was shocked that he was talking to her. It made her want to squeal like the other girls were doing over Aidou.

"Thanks for all of you hard work." Kaname smiled.

"It's not really…" Yuki was going to try and explain it off then she stood up hurriedly as if remembering something then she said, "Of course! It's my duty as a prefect!"

Kaname wanted to laugh it was sort of funny how bio-polar she was sometimes. "Don't be so uptight." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. A second later that hand was yanked away and zero turned to look right into lilac eyes and he felt his stomach flip flop at the sight of Zero. then his senses thrilled as he realized Zero was holding his wrist.

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed. She was quite upset that he had ruined her moment with Kaname.

"Class is starting, Kuran-Senpai." Zero scowled at Kaname. Angry that he'd left Yuki alone for five minutes and Kuran was already moving in. and of course the stupid girl was loving it! Zero just couldn't stand the thought of a filthy Vampire playing with Yuki's affections. It was gross.

"You sure are scary…" Kaname yanked his arm free and started walking away. He had just about joined up with his friends before he looked over his shoulder and finished his statement, "Mr. Prefect." Kaname decided it'd be best to be rude right back to Zero since he was pretty sure he had no chance with the Hunter while they were at the academy.

"All of you! Hurry back to your dorms!" Zero shouted at the drooling fan girls. Then he mumbled. "Having to deal with you all running around screaming 'kya kya, kya kya' every day" He grumbled. Then a fist connected hard with his back and Yuki started screeching at him.

"You were late! Don't talk like you're all 'high-and-mighty'! it's our duty as prefects, so have some more respect!" she punctuated each sentence with another hard punch till Zero turned around and smacked her hand away.

"I could say that right back at you!" Zero seethed. He hated when Yuki lectured him. It just felt so pointless. _And Kuran… I swear he goes out of his way to piss me off sometimes!_

"Why are you so mean to me!" Yuki glared up at Zero.

"Chill out Yuki." Zero ruffled her hair and walked off to patrol the campus and make sure all the day class students were in their dorms.

Zero always took the same route. Of course he would make sure that the Day Class students were in their dorms then he would walk by the Night Class lecture hall. Every night Kaname was by the window. It was sort of routine for Zero to look up and check the Vampire out hoping that he wasn't being watched as he did so.

While Kaname quite enjoyed Zero's routine of walking under the window he got to admire the teen from afar… even if Zero glared at him every night. Honestly he couldn't figure out what that kids problem was. Granted sometimes he did deserve it because he would go out of his way to see Yuki just to get a rise out of Zero. He was just so cute when he was angry. Kaname sigh and leaned against the wall. Zero had just walked past and he had watched him till he was out of sight. Sometimes Zero worried him being a Level E meant that he had to feed more often and probably didn't take well to the tablets. What worried him was that Zero never drank on campus. The only blood that was ever spilled was by accident. So Kaname always wondered where Zero got the blood from.

"Zero! Zero wait up!" Yuki called and ran toward her fellow guardian.

"What?" Zero groaned.

"At least act a little happy to see me!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yuki I just finished my round and I'm going to bed now. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say good night." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her.

"Good night Yuki." Zero said with a half smile. He made his way silently back to his dorm. As always there was a mountain of homework waiting for him. If Zero were dumb this would be a hassle but as it was it would be easy once he actually sat down and did it. He could never quite figure out how Yuki could do it, after all she's wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

After only a half hour of working on homework Zero was done. He had done the work that was due tomorrow and that was more than enough for him. So it was time to sleep. Honestly it was his favorite thing to do. He could escape from everything when he slept. He could just close his eyes and all the bad memories and things he hated dissipated into darkness.

Zero woke up early the next morning. It was rather unusual that he would be up this early… but now that he was awake he couldn't go back to sleep. So the silver haired teen rolled out of bed and gathered his things to go shower. He knew that the dormitory showers would be nearly empty at this early hour and that meant that he could take a long shower and think. It seemed that he always did his best thinking in the shower.

So he wandered down to the communal bathroom on the floor. Of course it was empty at this hour… all the better. Zero stripped and turned on the hot water. As the water sluiced over his body Zero let his thoughts wander… they kept coming back to graduation. It was so close! Yet it couldn't come fast enough. Once he was out of Cross Academy there was so much he wanted to forget. _Yuki will be gone and I'll only have to deal with her over the phone. Kaname and his godly looks will be off to do who knows what. After all he is a Pureblood and I won't have to deal with him being an asshole anymore. God he annoys me! But that won't matter soon. I'll be out killing E's as often as I can. Kami I can't wait to be out of here. Life is going to be so much better. I can forget the past and build myself the future I want._ That idea was rather enticing to him.

To build a future that was all of his own… to build a life out of the broken pieces he had now would be the most amazing thing ever. He sigh rinsing the shampoo from his hair. _All I have to do is make it to graduation without going insane…_ he thought wryly. Stepping out of the shower to a still empty bathroom Zero dried off then dressed in his uniform. Then the ex-human wandered back to his room. It was still early and since he didn't want to have breakfast with the Chairman and Yuki he decided that it would probably be wise to do more homework. He could patrol longer tonight and still go to bed early.

Yuki was walking the grounds on her nightly rounds when she caught sight of two Day Class girls hanging around the Night Class lecture building. Shaking her head she jumped off the balcony she had been on onto a branch then swung down grazing her palms on the bark. Landing she went into prefect mode, "You guys, what are your names and classes? Wandering around at night is strictly prohibited. It's dangerous at night. Please return to your dorms quickly."

"We just came to take some pictures of the Night Class students!" One girl said as if in her own defense.

"Isn't it fine to just take a few?" the second girl stood and cried out in pain.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" The first girl asked also standing.

Yuki's heart skipped a beat. This was getting bad. "You're hurt? Blood is really bad. Return to your dorms quickly!" She started to push them away.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, just go quick!" then she sensed the presence of a Vampire and burst into motion pulling Artemis from its sheath under her skirt and extending it to thrust at the Vampire.

"That was close." The ginger haired Akatsuki Kain said as he pushed the rod away. "As to be expected from the Chairman's daughter." He smiled at Yuki.

"Kain Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou Hanabusa-senpai from the night class?" one of the girls squealed behind Yuki. "Oh! NO WAY!"

"Ah…" Aidou tilted the rod further away from his cousin as he spoke to the girls. "We smelled some blood, so we just came to see what had happened." Then his eyes slid to Yuki. "You're so cruel, Yuki-chan. We really just wanted to come look." His clear blues eyes changed to a glowing crimson. "Ah it smells so good." He was referring to the smell of Yuki's blood that was still on her grazed palms.

"Oh no, what should we do?" the girls squealed.

"He said we smell nice!" The other gushed.

"Aidou-Senpai, if you lay a single finger on them, I'll…" Yuki trailed off as Aidou stepped closer and took her wrist into his cool hand.

"Did you fall?" he asked casually. "The good smell I was talking about…" He lifted her slightly bloody palm up. "is your own blood, Yuki-chan." Yuki felt fear course through her and she tried to pull away from Aidou but his Vampire strength over whelmed her.

"S-senpai…" Yuki couldn't prevent her hand from being pulled to Aidou's mouth.

"You really are tempting me…really." His fangs elongated and he gently sank it into Yuki's palm.

"A FANG!" the girls behind Yuki were in shock. "A Vampire!" Yuki tired to pull away again. This was very bad.

Dropping Artemis in shock as Aidou pulled her closer Yuki exclaimed, "Senpai, stop it!" but he seemed not to care as he pulled Yuki to his chest despite her struggle. "A-Aidou-senpai!"

"I still want more… May I drink from your neck?" he asked in a seductive tone. The Day Class girls passed out. Yuki fervently denied Aidou. Kain was just about to say something when Yuki and Aidou were pulled apart and Zero pressed the barrel of The Bloody Rose to Aidou's back.

"Drinking blood within school ground is strictly prohibited." Zero said in a stern voice. "Getting Drunk at the scent of blood and showing you true self, Vampire." Zero's eyes were stony. Yuki shouted at Zero to calm down.

"But it was just a taste." Aidou said in a silky tone. Zero fired the Bloody Rose centimeters from Aidou's head. "Th-That was scary!" Aidou whined.

"Idiot! Why did you shoot!" Yuki berated Zero. Kain sigh as the Bloody Rose symbol faded from the air.

"Could you lower you Bloody Rose? It's very dangerous to us." Kaname said as he walked toward Zero. This was such a nuisance to have to deal with. But he had to admit it was rather hot how Zero wielded his gun.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki said. Kaname cringed inwardly.

"I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will be waiting for a report on this." Kaname was very displeased with Aidou and his cousin. They were being reckless and stupid. And now Kaname had to deal with it and he had to see Zero. even though he adored seeing Zero at night he could practically taste the displeasure rolling off the teen. "Is that okay, Kiryu-Kun?" He said in a smooth tone making sure to emphasize Zero's last name even though he longed to call him by his first.

"Take them with you, Kuran-senpai." Zero said in his normal icy tone that he used to address the Pureblood.

"As for those two girls, we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the Chairman." Kaname explained as Seiren leapt from a tree and started the process.

"Ah, yes… please do." Yuki said.

"We're going." Zero said. He couldn't stand to be around the cocky Pureblood any longer. And of course Yuki just had to protest. Kaname watched them go and tried not to be too angry. Zero was always so rude! He had come to help them out and he got no thanks from the Hunter. _Typical._ Kaname thought as he turned back to the Vampires. At least he had seen Zero… even if he had to endure such nasty looks. _How rude! If only he knew what I did to help him. If it wasn't for me then he would have left Cross long ago because the Night Class would have tormented the shit out of him. He's an E for crying out loud!_ Kaname's mood was not good and Kain and Aidou knew that they would be in for it.

"Back to the dorms." Kaname started off. The two didn't follow so he stopped and seethed, "NOW." The ginger and blonde cringed at the aura Kaname was giving off. He was clearly pissed and they knew it also had to rude with the rude ex-human.

Zero continued dragging Yuki till they were outside the Girl's Sun Dorms. "ZERO! Why are you so mean! Kaname-senpai was helping us and you were rude. Why are you always so rude to him?" Yuki yanked her arm away from Zero and glared at him.

"Why? Because he's a blood sucker. Honestly Yuki. All Purebloods are the same; they'll use anyone for their own purpose then throw them away."

"Kaname-senpai would never do that!" Yuki looked horrified. Zero rolled his eyes. Sometimes Yuki was just so stupid.

"Whatever. Go to sleep Yuki." Zero shoved her toward the door.

"I haven't finished my rounds…" She took a step toward Zero.'

"I'll finish for you."

Okay then! Oyasuminasai Zero!" Yuki beamed brightly then bounced into the dorm. The silver haired vampire shook his head and walked off to walk the grounds. It was a nice night and the stars were bright so it wouldn't be that much of a task for Zero to walk the whole campus.

His footsteps crunched on the gravel as he walked and he was deep in thought. He had just received an assignment from The Hunter's Association. This meant that he'd be in town tomorrow night hunting a Vampire. A smile played on his lips. A second later Zero was frowning as he spun and drew The Bloody Rose for the second time that night. "Put it down Zero." Kaname said lazily as he tipped the gun away from his face. "You are overly trigger happy tonight. Did you have a bad day?" Kaname half smiled. He wasn't quite sure why he had come after Zero other then the fact that he craved the boy's attention…

"If you don't want a gun in your face then don't sneak up on people Kuran." Zero tilted the Bloody Rose to the ground but he did not holster it.

"I shall remember that for future meetings." Kaname smiled. Zero suppressed a shiver… that smile was so… attractive.

"What do you want?" Zero leaned against a tree.

"I heard you had an assignment off campus tomorrow night." Kaname always got worried when Zero ad to go on Hunts.

"Ya. What about it?" Zero scowled.

"Well I was curious when you fed last and if you are going on a mission tomorrow you need to be at your peak." Kaname loosened his tie. "If you need blood…" Kaname unbuttoned the first two on his black shirt.

"I'm good." Zero made a face. But at the same time he was sort of touched and intrigued. Kaname was a Pureblood and they didn't whore their blood out to just anyone. It could have devastating consequence with all the power that was contained in it. It was a bit hard to turn down the offer because he was quite interested in what Kuran's blood would do to him… and to have it before a hunt… Zero had to shake that train of thought before he accepted. "I don't want your filthy blood in me." Zero said as if to verbally make up for the directions of his thoughts.

"Not even just a little?" Kaname had longed to have Zero drink from him for so long now. He could practically feel Zero's hunger and he didn't want something to happen to him tomorrow in town. _Looks like I've got to manipulate him… just giving him another reason to hate me… bloody fantastic!_ Kaname flicked his eyes over Zero. "I can feel your hunger, Kiryu." Kaname reached up to his neck and pricked his neck with a fingernail. Zero's lilac eyes deadpanned to crimson in a heartbeat.

"Don't fuck with me Kuran." The Bloody Rose was in Kaname's face again.

"No strings attached, Kiryu. Just drink." Kaname looked Zero dead in the eyes and he felt something change in the E. Zero lowered the gun and leaned in. his tongue Lapped up the blood that had dribbled to Kaname's collarbone. The Pureblood enjoyed every second of Zero's tongue on his skin. Then he felt fangs pierce his neck and he forced a groan of pleasure down. He WOULD NOT let Zero know what he could do to him. After a few deep swallows of blood Zero licked the wound closed and pulled away.

"Thanks." Zero murmured as he flushed scarlet. Spinning he ran away from Kuran. _What the hell was that! You FED from your enemy! You're slipping so much that you lust after blood the second it's spilt. You're fucking disgusting! _Zero berated himself. _Just one more thing to hate about you. An E and you drank from Kuran. Bloody brilliant!_ Zero punched the nearest thing which happened to be a stone statue. It gave way under his fist and crumbled to pieces. Zero was angry and didn't bother to register that he'd broken a statue that he normally would have cracked. He was beyond pissed with himself and he hated his Vampire urges even more. It would have been so nice if he didn't get sick every time he took the tablets.

Kaname panted as he redid his shirt and tie. It had gone perfectly… and that made Kaname smile. True Zero would probably hate him even more now. But he could hardly let Zero go on a mission when he was in need of blood. He worried enough about the Hunter as it was he didn't need this to add to his worries. _You know its stupid o worry about him! He probably prays for your death. _Kaname gritted his teeth and shook that voice out of his head. Even if the whole world told him that to love Zero was wrong it wouldn't change his attachment to the boy. There was something so special about him that made Kaname fall for him. Kaname only wished that he could start over and be friends with Zero… have a chance at being in a relationship with him.


	4. Chapter 4

I borrowed from the anime again. It's the part where Kaname says good morning to Yuki then talks to Zero. and where the Night Class harass Zero. once again I don't own it…

And Atheist1 was every so kind as to point out I've been calling Zero a Level E when he's actually a Level D. my bad! Sorry. So from now on I'll be referring to him as a D! Thank you Atheist1!

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 4: Cross Academy II**

The sun was streaming into the classroom as Zero glared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He could still feel Kaname's blood pumping through his veins. It made everything so clear. It was almost like he was tripping on something because every tiny noise registered and every detail of the room was clear to him. _On the upside I'll be able to take the E down easily tonight… on the down side I have no clue what Kuran is playing at! I can't believe I just lost it like that! I smell blood and just go for it. Fucking great Zero._ The ex-human was having a very bad day and he was seriously considering skipping guard duty to avoid seeing Kuran. _I just know he's going to make me out to be some freak for this! I'm never going to hear the end of it._ Zero had gone through this argument with himself at least a hundred times today.

When class ended Zero stood up with dread. Time to go on duty. "Zero!" Yuki bounced over.

"What?"Zero looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Zero started walking and Yuki bounced along beside him.

"Well it looked like you were actually paying attention in class." Yuki cocked her head to the side.

"So." Zero shrugged. "Go drop your books off in your room. Don't be late to the gates." Zero split from Yuki. Her perkiness was getting to him.

"Ooookay! You better not be late!" Yuki waved and started off.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zero walked quickly back to his room, threw his books on his bed then left and locked his door.

Zero's scowl deepened as he walked toward the gates and could hear the screaming girls way before he even saw them. It didn't look like Yuki was here yet because the hoard of rabid fan girls were all over the place. Sighing Zero put his hand in his pocket and walked to the head of the group. It only took one look from him to organize the girls and get them out of the way. _How annoying… this is why I really hate girls._ Zero then waited for Yuki who came dashing up to him a few minutes later. "You're late."

"Well it doesn't even look like I needed to come… you've got them under control." Yuki smiled admiringly up at Zero. She could never do such a good job but Zero always did.

The gates opened and the Night Class came out. Aidou leading as usual with his remarks to all the girls just making them even more crazy. Yuki spaced out for a second as Kaname came out and suffered for her mistake. She was shoved forward by a group of girls. "HEY! Don't push!" she shouted. Zero just glared at a few girls to keep them inline. Sometimes Yuki wished she had the skill that Zero did.

"Good morning, Yuki." Kaname said as he walked by the short prefect.

"Good morning!" she said with a deep bow. The girls that she was trying to keep back glared at her.

Kaname looked over his shoulder and spotted Zero. He was in a particularly good mood today and felt like a little face to face with Zero. So he stopped and turned to walk over to where the prefect stood scowling. The Night Class froze when they saw this and watched apprehensively as Zero stared Kaname down. "Kiryu-kun, how are you feeling?" Zero looked shocked at Kaname's comment. "Take care of yourself." Kaname said smoothly before walking off again. He could feel Zero's angry eyes boring into his back but he really didn't care.

Zero clenched his fist. "If you're trying to start something, I'll challenge you anytime, Kuran-senpai." Zero said and the anger in his voice was clear. But it seemed that Aidou was more pissed off than Kaname was because the Pureblood did not reply. He simply kept walking with a small smile on his face. It had been nice to hear Zero's voice this morning. It was even better to know that his blood was flowing in Zero's veins.

After the crowd of girls had left Zero stalked back to his room. Chairman Cross had given him the night off of his rounds so he could attend to his mission. Zero walked into his room and drew The Bloody Rose immediately. "What the hell do you want Kuran?" Zero leveled his gun at the Pureblood who was sitting comfortable on the bed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you off on your mission." Kaname smiled as he stood. _Ever the feisty one._

"Stop fucking with. What do you want? I know you're fishing for something…" Zero started Kaname down. The Pureblood didn't like that Zero was being so hostile.

"I do not want anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After all some don't adjust too well to drinking pure Vampire blood." Kaname tilted his head at Zero checking him out.

"I'm adjusting just fine. Thanks." Zero holstered his gun before shrugging out of his uniform jacket. He walked to his closet and took out a long black trench coat. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked acidly.

"No." Kaname rose and walked past Zero. "Good luck." He left the room and went back to class. He knew that Zero would do just fine on the mission.

Zero walked into the cemetery with his gun out. The moon threw shadows all about but nothing moved. The Hunter did not drop his guard because he knew the Level E was here because he could feel it close by. So Zero walked deeper into the maze of headstones and he felt the presence of the E up ahead in a tree. "Friend?" Zero looked right at the Vampire. As it swung to hang upside down from the tree. Zero shivered because he had felt its exact location and that wasn't normal for him.

"No." Zero said through gritted teeth. He hated the fact that this disgrace thought him a friend because he was also Vampire. The E looked questioningly at Zero as he raised the Bloody Rose. Zero fired and the Level E fell from the tree as ashes. The Hunter was stunned. It had all been so easy and had taken but a fraction of the time.

Turning from the dead E Zero left the grave yard. The walk back to the Academy was long but Zero didn't mind. At least not tonight because the moon was bright and with Kaname's blood still strong in his system Zero was able to pick up minute detail. It was beautiful and Zero grudgingly accepted that it was thanks to Kaname. _Better not get too used to it though. I doubt Kuran will let me drink again. I bet he still wants payment… Just like a Pureblood to have everyone do just what they want. I shouldn't have fallen for it! Damn it!_ Zero's nostrils flared in anger. He couldn't get over the fact that he'd actually rank from Kaname. _And what does he have to gain from it?_

It was well past two in the morning when Zero arrived back at Cross. He was walking past the fountain when he felt Kaname close. "Kuran what do you want? I'm tired." Zero tried to keep his sarcastic bite in his voice but it was hard to be mad at the man who had given him blood.

"I simply wanted to make sure you were successful." Kaname refused to admit that he had been worried about Zero.

"Well as you can see I'm fine. But I suppose that even your puny brain could have comprehended that." Zero took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "And thank you for your blood. It helped." Zero felt stupid for thanking Kuran but somehow it felt like the right thing to do.

Kaname resisted the urge to be sarcastic because it seemed that Zero was being honest. "You're welcome. And I'm glad you were successful. Oyasuminasai Zero." Kaname bowed and walked off as Zero called Oyasuminasai.  
That was the most civil conversation the two had ever shared. This made Zero a bit uneasy it also felt natural. While Kaname was excited. He had helped Zero and it felt detail. It was beautiful and Zero grudgingly accepted that it was thanks to Kaname.

Zero sat at his desk doing homework. He felt far too hyper to go to sleep. The Hunter couldn't tell if it was the post high from the hunt or if it was still a side effect of having drank Kaname's blood. _Cocky Pureblood. He was probably checking just to rub it in that I drank from him. Fucking great! Now I'll have to deal with the asshole more often if I want his blood… but no. I won't make myself slave to him. I can deal with this on my own. Fuck Kuran._ Zero flipped the pages in his textbook. He felt like going for a run on the grounds to get rid of this extra energy… but it was already so late! How was he not tired? _Stupid Vampire freaks. It's not natural to be up at night!_ Zero clicked off his light and lay down to try and sleep. All he did was toss and turn for hours before he gave up and went to walk the grounds.

The moon was low enough where Zero was unable to see it over the tall trees so he knew that it was getting close to sunrise. But at this point he didn't care it was apparent that he'd be getting no sleep tonight. The gravel crunched under his shoes as he walked around the quiet campus. He half expected Kuran to show up any minute now. After all the Pureblood had practically stalked him earlier but for some reason Zero wasn't too disturbed by that fact.

"Zerooo!" The prefect almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice being called. "Zero-Kun!" then he winced as it registered who was calling him.

"Chairman." Zero turned to see the eccentric bouncing toward him. He did not need this so early in the morning.

"Zero-Kun! You sure are up early." He was finally level with Zero.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything alright? Did your mission go well?"

"Ya my mission was easy. It took me longer to walk there and back then it did for me to kill the E." Zero shrugged and continued to walk. Cross walked along with him.

"That's fantastic!"

"Ya I guess." Zero shrugged again. There was just something about the chairman that grated on Zero's nerves. He could never quite put a finger on it but it was always there.

"Are you coming to eat breakfast with Yuki and I this morning?"

"No I don't think so."

"Ooooh! You don't want to have breakfast with your daddy!" The chairman broke down into tears.

"For fuck sakes. Get a grip." Zero walked away leaving the chairman to cry alone.

As he happened to walk by the building the Night Class were leaving back to the dorm. Even though Zero didn't look he felt eyes boring into him.

Kaname was surprised to see Zero up and walking on campus so early. It was just dawn and the prefect who usually slept in as late as possible was already up. Although the Pureblood wasn't going to complain because Zero looked pretty hot this morning. His hair was still slightly messy from laying in bed and his hair seemed to glow in the rising sun.

"Kaname-Sama." Ruka came to walk side by side with the dorm president. "Are you looking at that annoying prefect again?"

"I do not find him annoying." Kaname said curtly and Ruka took it as a rebuke.

"I'm sorry Kaname-Sama." And she fell back to walk with the rest of class.

"I find him extremely annoying." Aidou said to Ruka.

"I do too. And it's because he is. He's always so rude to Kaname-Sama and he treats us all like scum when he's below us."

"He annoys me every time he [pulls out his gun. Like he'd actually shoot us." Aidou scoffed.

Kaname heard the conversation but ignored it as he looked over his shoulder at Zero who was staring right at him. A small shiver ran down his spine.

After the night class had walked off Zero still stood frozen to the spot. It hurt that they really seemed to think so low of him. His hands clenched into fists. _Of course. No one trusts E. _Zero snarled to himself as he started walking again. It hurt more than it should that the Night Class hated him. _Would have to be that way though. Them being nobles and all. Then there's Kuran… damnit! He's so annoying! Yet he said he didn't find me annoying. What the hell is up with that? He takes to practically stalking me then says that I'm not annoying. I swear he must have mental issues._ Zero took a seat on the side of the fountain. It was still too early to eat and he didn't feel like going back to do more homework so the Hunter just sat and looked up at the clouds unaware that someone was watching him.

Kaname had masked his aura and followed Zero. Takuma had been nice enough to take his books back to the dorm for him. Now Kaname was quite glad that he had followed the silver haired boy because he looked so cute sitting and looking at the sky. And his neck… looked so delicious. But he knew that he'd never have the chance to taste Zero's blood. It was a real shame that the boy was so bitter to all Vampires. _We could have such a lovely relationship. I could give him blood to keep him healthy and away from being a deranged E and he could share is blood with me. _Kaname's mind slipped out of focus as he thought of what it would mean to have a blood bond with Zero. But The Pureblood knew that it would never happen. Zero hated him far too much.

Yuki walked around the grounds. She had yet to see Zero doing his rounds. "Jeez, is Zero skipping again?" She walked past the Night Class lecture room and noted that Aidou and others were missing. Shrugging Yuki walked on hoping to find Zero.

The silver haired prefect was walking by the lake absorbed in his thoughts when he felt it. Drawing the Bloody Rose he held it at the ready as Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima appeared around him. "What do you want, Night Class?" he scowled.

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you, Kiryu Zero?" Aidou said.

"Acting like that to Kaname-Sama." Ruka said. Her voice was even but her eyes gave away how much she hated the prefect infront of her.

"Are you really going to do this?" Rima asked in an emotionless voice.

"Ichijou-san said not to." Shiki ran a hand through his hair. He really wasn't interested in what was going on. the only reason he'd come was because he wanted to see Zero and Aidou fight.

"That's right, Hanabusa, Ruka. If Dorm Head Kuran finds out, he'll be mad." Kain said. He didn't want to see his cousin or the girl he liked in trouble. He reached out to push the barrel of Zero's gun to the side. "You too, Kiryu. You should-" Before he could finish Zero had grabbed his arm and flipped the ginger to the ground.

"How uncool-" Rima and Shiki said together in the same bored tone.

"Shut up." Kain growled and got to his feet.

"Interesting." Zero quirked an amused half smile. "Come on, vampires. You came right when I was getting upset." Zero's lilac eyes swept over the five Vampires.

"That stupid attitude." Aidou's eyes narrowed and ice former around his feet and extended out in a straight line under Zero's and into the lake. "Didn't I already say you're too full of yourself?" Aidou was so fed up with Zero and his stupid antics!

"I was trying to stop this…" Kain shook his head and rested a hand on his face. The tree behind his caught fire on a few branches as the Vampire let his powers run free. "There's no way of knowing how it'll turn out." He let his power fade and the fires extinguished. Zero spun and lined his gun up for a shot at the red head Vampires.

"WAIT!" Yuki's voice chimed as she used her Artemis rod to poll vault next to Zero. "Fighting is prohibited! Did you not read your student handbook?" She stood and swung Artemis into a battle ready stance. "If you're still going to fight, I will be your opponent first." She said. Zero looked at her disbelievingly. Sometimes Yuki really was stupid.

"Let's stop." Kain said.

"I guess." Aidou shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't care anymore." Ruka flipped her long hair over her shoulder and turned. "Let's go back to class." She started walking off. The others followed. Zero gritted his teeth. It was just like the stupid Nobles to do this just harass him for their own pleasure then at the first sign of trouble drop it all.

"You too Zero! What were you doing? It's really weird for you to do something like this…" Yuki looked up and froze. Zero was giving her one of those death glares he was so good at. Without replying Zero turned and walked off. "Zero!" Yuki reached out to grab his arm but Zero shoved her hand away.

"Leave me alone." He didn't even stop walking. He just wanted to be alone right now. Honestly why couldn't anyone just get the fact that he wanted to be out of here as fast as he could and not have to deal with any of these annoying people again.

Zero tightened his tie and pulled his jacket sleeves straight. Every part of his school uniform was on perfectly and for once Zero looked like every other student at Cross Academy. It was Graduation and Zero was also making sure that the Night Class and the Day Class were going to graduate peacefully. The surely silver haired Hunter was excited that he was finally done but he still had another hour and a half to endure Kuran.

It was just Zero's luck that he had Kaname sitting to his right. It was so tempting to just punch the Pureblood. He had to behave himself. He was almost finished. Taking a deep breath Zero ignored the stink of Vampires. It seemed that he was surrounded by them. Kain sat to his left with only a Day Class girl between them. Takuma sat the row in front of him and to the left a seat while two other Vampires sat behind Zero. The whole arrangement rubbed him the wrong way. The Vampires and Humans should have been graduating separately. But no…Cross thought it was a brilliant idea to have them graduate together as one class.

After the ceremony Zero went to his dorm and gathered his already packed duffel bag and left his room. He was moving in with Kaito Takamiya, a friend he knew from the association. Everything was ready for him at the apartment. He was so done with Cross Academy and tomorrow would be Zero's first day of full time duty at the Hunters Association.

Kaname was also packing the last of his belonging after the ceremony. He walked past his window to put some books in a trunk when he caught sight of a familiar silver haired boy. Zero was walking toward the gates with two bags slung over his shoulder. Kaname felt sad that the he hadn't had the chance to say good bye to Zero but he knew that he would be seeing a lot more of his soon. After all they both went to work tomorrow. Kaname lips twitched into a smile. The Association was fair ground, no school rules, no curfews, and fights were quite regular. How wonderful it would be to have to talk to Zero everyday and the Hunter would have to be polite. Kaname was more than a little excited for the new chapter of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is so late…. And it goes quite fast too… sorry…

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 5: Surprise **

The annoying buzzing of the alarm filled the room. Zero smacked it off with a growl. It was very early but he knew he had to be up in order to be on time. It wouldn't do to be late his first day of work. So he rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to shower. Kaito was just leaving the bathroom when Zero knocked. "Yo! Good morning. Are you going to be ready to leave in an hour?"

"Sure." Zero looked at Kaito critically. How could he be so freaking cheery this early? Shaking his head Zero went in to shower.

As the hot water washed over him he started to wake up and his mind began to kick into gear. It was then that he started to smile. He was graduated and he'd never have to see Kuran's smug face again. _How pleasant! I have my job and a new life…_ Zero rubbed shampoo into his hair and started to relax. He didn't have to deal with those little glances Kaname would shoot at him. He'd never looked the Pureblood dead on when he'd catch Kuran looking at him; Zero didn't want to see the hate and disgust that he was sure was there. It hurt that Kaname would think so low of him simply because he was a Level D. _It's not like I chose this. I'd give up all the shit in my past to be Human or at least accepted in Vampire society. _Zero stuck his head under the spray to rinse it clean. _Kuran would be half decent if he wasn't so against my status and… what the fuck am I saying! Kuran's a Pureblood! He could never be half decent._

Shaking his head at his ridicules thoughts Zero turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry off. He needed to focus. Today was the first page in this chapter of his life and he didn't want it to start out badly. He wanted his job to be the reason that he ignored all the pain he had inside and lived his life like a normal Hunter.

Kaito and Zero arrived at the Hunter's Association and Kaito gave him a quick rundown of things before they went to their desks. Kaito's was across from Zero's. A small smile played on Zero's lips, this really did look like it was going to be a good set up. Kaito had been his friend for years. They had trained together under Yagari and now they were going to be partners on missions the required two Hunters to go. This sat well with Zero. He would be able to focus fully on his job and forget the past. After all it had brought nothing but pain for him.

After a few hours of just flipping through old reports to see how they were done Zero was incredibly bored and it wasn't even noon. "Is this all we do?"

"Well you'd be working on a report like me, normally, but since you haven't done any missions lately… But if you want you could go stop by Yagari's office and see if he has any work for us." Kaito said all this without looking up from his laptop where he was typing away at a report.

"Fair enough." Zero pushed back from his desk and walked to Yagari's office. He hadn't been on a mission for a few months now and he was just itching to go out again.

"Zero. How's your day going?" Yagari asked when Zero walked into the large office.

"Eh, it's boring. I was wondering if you had any work for Kaito and I."

"Let's see…" Yagari picked up a tick folder and started flipping through it. "Yes. Here." Yagari handed over a thin packet of papers to Zero.

"Thanks." Zero smiled.

"Be careful out there kid." Yagari said gruffly as Zero agreed and left.

He was looking through the details of the mission as he walked toward his desk.

"Ah Zero… glad to see you today." Zero froze dead in his tracks and turned slowly. He hoped he was wrong. A small snarl escaped his lips.

"Kuran-Sempi." Zero nodded curtly. "What are you doing here?" he tried to sound polite.

"Same thing as you Zero. I work here." Kaname smiled brilliantly.

"Fantastic." Zero bit back a rude response. He was in the Association and Kuran was a Pureblood so he could not disrespect him.

"Indeed it is. Well I must be on my way. Hopefully I will be seeing you around." Kaname bowed. Zero didn't say anything he just turned and walked back to his desk.

"What's that face for?" Kaito asked as Zero sat down.

"Kuran is working here?" Zero's nostrils flared. Just when he thought he was catching a break for once in his life he gets kicked down a few pegs.

"Fucking sucks right." Kaito flipped a page in his book.

"Ya well you're lucky you didn't have to deal with him for four years at school."

"Dude!" Kaito sat up and looked wide eyes at Zero. "That sucks. Those damn Purebloods. Always fucking shit up." Kaito shook his head.

"On the bright side. We've got a mission." Zero was grinning widely when Kaito looked up at him.

"When are we leaving?"

Zero gripped his trench coat in a fist as he prepared to sprint. "Last one to the car goes in first!" Zero took off at a dead out sprint toward Kaito's car.

"You little…" Kaito growled and lost no time running after Zero.

Kaname watched the whole spectacle and smiled at himself. He had never truly seen Zero relax and have a good time. But it seemed working at the had given Zero something to enjoy. Biting his lip Kaname wished that he could, just once, make Zero smile for him. Make Zero happy around him. Just once would be enough…

The drive to the location was relatively short. The two readied their weapons before getting out of the car. Zero walked around to the front of the car and leaned against the hood. "After you." He gestured forward.

"You're retarded." Kaito grumbled. "Besides you so cheated!"

"But I still got to the car before you." Zero smiled innocently at his partner.

"You suck." Kaito shoved Zero as he walked forward. Laughing half to himself Zero followed his friend.

They veered off the dirt road into the forest and made for the abandoned mansion that the three Level Es were supposed to be hiding out. Still angry that he had lost the race Kaito stalked up to the door… listened… then kicked it in leveling his gun… the room was empty. "Get your ass in here Ze and start searching."

Zero fell in behind Kaito and they started searching each room. Eventually they split up and searched the second floor. Zero was the first to encounter an E. It leapt down from the rafters at Zero. the silver haired hunter rolled out of the way and fired the Bloody Rose. When Kaito heard the shot he made to go help Zero but he found an E himself.

Zero landed a punch of the E's shoulder spinning it sideways and off balance which left it venerable and Zero shot. The Bloody Rose went off and the E turned to dust. Smiling he brushed himself off and went to find Kaito. When he arrived it was just Kaito and a pile of ash in the room. "I got one too." Zero said reaching a hand down to pull Kaito to his feet.

"And this was the last room I had to check since this is the fourth floor we're out of rooms to check. So there were only two. Maybe the reports were wrong."

"Or maybe it's just not here right now." Zero holstered his gun. "I'll come back tomorrow and give it another check over."

"Fair enough. Let's go tell Yagari to give us a mission worth our time." Kaito half laughed as they made their way back to the Association.

On the ride back to headquarters Zero's phone rang. "Hey Yuki." He said into the phone.

"Hi Ya Zero!" she squealed back. "I just had to call you and tell you that I'm in ENGLAND! ISN'T THAT AMAZING!" Zero had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Ya. That's great."

"I know! And I'm going in for my first interview tomorrow. I'm sooo excited! You should come visit me. And you should bring Kaname. You know he's working with you right? Isn't that just so cool. I'm like way jealous of you!" Yuki babbled on and on. Zero just added in comments here and there when she paused to take a breath. It was quite weird that Kaname had told Yuki he would be working with Zero… _Why would he do that? Odd…_ "Zero…Zero? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry. Kaito and I just got back to the Association. I'll call ya later."

"Okay! Bye than!"

"Bye." Zero closed his phone and slid it into his pocket. Yuki was annoying sometimes. At least he knew that she had gotten to England alright. And he prayed that she would keep herself out of trouble. Now all Zero had to do was keep himself out of trouble. It might be harder than he expected with Kuran around. "You know what annoys the fuck out of me?" Zero looked to Kaito.

"What?" Kaito asked right on queue.

"That I have to see Kuran's smug face every day. I thought I was done with his glares and his hate for me simply because I'm a fucking level D. I hate it!" Zero ranted.

"Well he is a Pureblood…" Kaito said in a need-I-say-more tone.

"Ya. But see I was looking forward to graduation and getting away from him." Zero shook his head and looked back out the window.

"What did he do to piss you off so much?"

"The fact that he hates me simply because I'm just about as low as Vampires get. It fucking sucks." Zero wanted to punch something, preferably Kuran's pretty little face.

"Kuran-Sama." Seiren bowed as she entered the office.

"What is it?" Kaname looked up from his computer.

"Zero Kiryu has just left to check on the mission from yesterday. But we have received information of suspicious activity by a higher blood Vampire. There aren't just Es there." Kaname felt his heart freeze.

"What level?"

"We are unsure. They were masking their aura."

"It's a trap. Zero is going to get himself killed." Kaname stood abruptly. "Please see to my business here." He took his long black jacket and left the office. Zero had been gone for over an hour which meant that he would just be arriving at the scene. Adrenaline coursed through him as he took off after Zero. he prayed that nothing would befall the one he loved.

The Hunter checked through three stories of rooms till he arrived on the fourth floor. A cackling came from a room on the left. Zero raised his gone and entered. The E was hanging upside down staring at him as it hummed in his throat emitting a creepy sound. Zero fired off the Bloody Rose hitting the E and turning it to dust. Smiling Zero turned. Another vampire stood in front of him. He wore a long trench coat and had dark brown curly locks. Zero studied the face with the mismatched eyes. His senses screamed for him to run. This was a Pureblood and an old one to boot. For some reason he was reminded of Kaname by the vampire's features and his oddly dark aura. "Nice shot." He said in a silky tone.

"What do you want?" Zero raised the Bloody Rose.

"Nothing that you won't miss." In an instant the Vampire was behind Zero and he felt something warm on his head. Then he felt drowsy… and he was stumbling as the Vampire moved away. Zero caught himself on the window sill and steadied himself. But the Vampire was beside him pushing hard and Zero fell right out the window with a shout. He'd passed out before he even hit the ground.

Kaname was running toward the building. He felt three Vampires. One was Zero, another the E, and the third was a mystery to him. And anything that Kaname didn't know was a threat. Halfway to the house Kaname saw Zero stumble in front of a window. _At least he's still alive._ Kaname felt slightly relieved. That was until Zero fell out the fourth floor window. Kaname couldn't seem to move. All he could do was watch Zero's body plummet to the ground.

The second Zero's blood hit the wind Kaname was in motion. He was beside Zero a few seconds later but the teen was already unconscious. His head was bleeding and his limbs were skewed at odd angles. "Zero… you can't be dead. Please. ZERO!" Kaname shook the silver haired Hunter a few times. When he only flopped like a rag doll Kaname scooped him into his arms and took off back to his car. He had to get Zero to the hospital as fast as possible. He was still bleeding even though he was a Vampire it didn't look like his wounds were healing. Kaname felt tears prick his eyes. _Please don't die Zero…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. I just wanted to let you know that the chapters are going to be short for a while. I've got lots of stuff to catch up on. So instead of making you wait a long time between updates I just figured I'd post up short chapters.

And thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot to me.

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 6: And You Are…**

There was white… everywhere. Blinking the bleariness from his eyes Zero looked about the empty room he could have sworn that a minute ago there had been voices and people were in here. Groaning he leaned back into the pillows. _Guess I failed the mission._ He thought testily. _Who was the Vampire anyway…I'll have to let Yagari and Kaito know that there was other Vampire activity there._ A doctor came in and interrupted Zero's thoughts. "Ah, Kiryu-San you are awake. How do you feel?" The doctor bustled about checking all of the Hunter's machines and took his pulse and checked his vitals.

"I'm fine. All healed up." Zero smiled.

"That would be thanks to Kuran-Sama's blood." The doctor recorded stats.

"Kuran-Sama?" Zero's brows wrinkled. _Isn't Haruka and Juri dead?_ Zero cocked his head to the side. "And that is possible how…"

"Kaname-Sama gave you blood." The Doctor looked at Zero with a quirked eyebrow. They had initially expected some brain damage and memory loss but that should have been healed with Kaname's blood.

"I'm sorry Kaname who?" Zero sat up in the bed. He was given blood by someone he did not know.

"Can you answer a few questions for me Kiryu-San?" the doctor leafed through to a page that Yagari had written up in the event that they should need to test for memory loss. "What's the last thing you remember? And you can give me details on your mission this is the Hunter's hospital."

"I know where the hell I am." Zero rolled his eyes. "I was on a mission and I had killed the last E and another Vampire was there but I killed him… I think."

"And what is today's date?"

"If it's still the day of my mission then it's April twenty-third."

"Correct."

"What's the name of your teacher?"

"Toga Yagari."

"What's the name of your twin?"

"I don't have a twin." Zero's answer was automatic and he thought it was a stupid question. _Why ask something that's not true. Well he's probably just testing me… what's that face for?_

"How did you parents die?"

"I was too young to remember." Zero shrugged.

"What school did you graduate from?"

"Cross Academy."

"Who was the president of the Night Class?"

"Um…" Zero wracked his memory but he didn't remember the head of the night class. "There wasn't one." He said matter of factly and watched as the doctor wrote down his answers.

That question had tipped the doctor off to the fact that Zero didn't seem to remember Kaname. "What Vampire line is above all Purebloods."

"The Kurans." This was easy. Zero had been taught this stuff when he was a boy.

"Who are the living heirs?"

"Haruka-Sama and Juri-Sama." Zero rambled off. "Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Just a few tests is all. I only have a few more."

"Okay."

"Who is your current roommate?"

"Kaito Takamiya."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Who is the head of the Vampire Sector at the Association?"

"I don't recall at the moment." Zero ran through all the previous heads but nothing came to mind right now.

"Mr. Kiryu."The doctor looked up from the clipboard and the odd data it displayed. "Yours is the first case I've seen like this. You had sever cranial trauma which mean you should have had severe if not complete memory loss. Although after Kaname-Sama gave you his blood that possibility should have been eliminated. The extent of your memory loss is more characteristic of a Pureblood Vampire wiping your memory."

"So you're saying I've lost some of my memory?" Zero didn't sound convinced.

"Correct. But it seems the memories you lost are not going to interfere with your life, although it is strange you do not remember Kaname-Sama. If you'll excuse I need to make some calls but you should be alright to leave today."

"Thank you doctor." Zero said as the man left the room. He sigh and leaned back into the pillows. So he'd lost some memories… it felt weird to even consider that possibility. The silverette started to run through his life and he couldn't find any gaps in it. Everything still flowed from one event to another in perfect harmony. _So how could I have lost memory? And what's the big deal with this Kaname Kuran? I don't remember reading about Haruka and Juri having any kids…_

The doctor walked down the hall to his office where he had left Kaname waiting. "Kuran-Sama I have some good news."

"Is Zero awake?" Kaname stood and looked hopefully at the doctor.

"Yes he is. But it seems that he has lost some of his memory."

"What do you mean _some_ memory?"

"The strangest part is that not all of his memories are gone. It seems almost as if someone picked and choose which ones for him to lose." The doctor said.

"Have you determined which ones he's lost?" Kaname asked.

"Well it seems that he remembers what he learned at school but not the people. He remembers a lot of people from the association… but not you. It seems that he's lost mostly names and faces be also doesn't remember that he has a twin or anything about his parents death. Which is strange because when someone has such severe cranial trauma they tend to not recall anything and are in a toddler like stage of abilities. But Mr. Kiryu seems to recall quite a few things."

"That is indeed strange."

"Is there any possibility that there is another Pureblood in the region?"

"No. I would have felt such a presence." Kaname kicked himself for not having checked the house first before attending to Zero… but Zero had been bleeding so much.

"Well I suppose you should go in and talk to him. And remember he doesn't know who you are."

"Thank you doctor." Kaname nodded to the vampire and went into Zero's room. As much as he hated himself for this he knew that it was the perfect opportunity for him to get close and be friends with Zero. It was like someone had given him a second chance. "Zero." Kaname smiled as he saw the silver haired hunter sitting up in bed.

"Um… Hi." Kaname could tell that Zero was extremely flustered.

"The doctor said you didn't remember me. I'm Kaname Kuran."

"Oh. Sorry I seem to have forgotten a lot of things. I feel really dumb for having to ask but, are you important to me?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm one of your friends." Kaname tried to look a little hurt. He would worry about feeling guilty later if this didn't work out. But it was worth a try. "We work at the Association together. I'm a Pureblood so I'm head of the Vampire sector."

"Oh. Goodness I don't know how I could ever forget you. Sorry." Zero was giving Kaname a good look over. How come he didn't remember this very good looking Vampire?

"It's all good. You did have a really bad fall. If you weren't a Vampire you probably would have died."

"Ya I hear falling four floors usually does that." Kaname quirked a smile. It was good to see that the old Zero was still in there with his humor. But it was even better that that Zero wasn't being an ass to him.

"So the doctor said you should be healed up in another few hours and you can return to work tomorrow. But he also said that you'd need to be watched tonight and given blood in a few hours. If you want…" Kaname rubbed his neck as he looked down, this was so awkward. "You can…uh… stay with me." He finished. Normally he never paused when he spoke but something about Zero threw him off. It was a combination of Zero being so nice to him and the prospect that Zero and he might actually get along now. "That is if you want… and drinking my blood doesn't skive you out or anything"

"Sure. I don't think Kaito would mind. Besides since you're a Pureblood your blood will help me heal faster. So ya. Thanks!" Zero smiled at Kaname and the Pureblood felt his heart melt. Never had that smile been shown to him and now… it was heaven.

"Awesome. So I'll go talk to the doctor to get your release papers signed and in order."

"Cool." Again that wonderful smile graced Zero's lips and Kaname's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you Kaname." Zero made a mental note to give Kaname a hug later. _Have I ever hugged him before? Would he find that weird? He is cute… I wonder if I ever made a move on him… this fucking sucks that I can't remember. What is I did something with Kuran and I can't remember!_ Zero felt himself blush at that idea. _What if I made a move and got turned down, I'll just look stupid if I do._ Zero's mind froze for a second as he analyzed his thoughts. He had somewhere in the last few minutes decided that he was going to make a move on Kaname. _But he's a Pureblood… no. no I won't. he's my friend… at least I'll be able to spend time with him._ Zero ran a hand through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Another short chapter… I'm sorry… I'll aim to update around Thursday.

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 7: A Night Together**

After pulling on his shirt Zero was ready to leave the hospital. Kaname was leaning on the wall outside his room when Zero walked out. He gave the Pureblood an awkward smile, "I'm all ready."

"Good. Do you feel okay walking?" Kaname automatically reached out to grab Zero's elbow.

"I've got it." Zero shied away from Kaname's touch, he wanted to do this himself, he didn't need help.

"Okay than." Kaname tried not to look too offended.

Once they were in Kaname's car Zero pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yagari. "Zero?"

"Hello Sensei." Zero said into the phone.

"Are you out of the hospital?"

"Yup. I'm going to spend the night with Kaname at his place. He's going to keep an eye on me and feed me tonight." Zero was thankful he was looking out the window or else Kaname would have seen his blush.

"Really?" Yagari was floored. Zero was willingly going to be around Kaname outside of office hours. This was weird, after all they had been fierce rivals at Cross.

"Yes really. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well… other than the obvious… nothing really."

"What obvious?"

"Are you serious Zero?"

"Yes." Zero said flatly. He couldn't guess for his life what had Yagari so stunned. Then he remembered something. "Oh and I don't know if you've heard from the hospital or not yet, but I've apparently lost some of my memory. The doctor said it wasn't anything major, just some people from Cross and what not." Zero tried to pass it off as nothing.

"So that's it." Yagari now understood. If Zero wasn't being such an asshole to Kaname then it was clear to Yagari that Kaname was one of those people Zero forgot. The Pureblood was clearly playing at something by befriending Zero and Yagari was wary of the whole situation.

"What's it?"

"Nothing. we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay than. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Yagari hung up and shook his head. This was quite interesting, he knew that Kuran had gone out after Zero but had he erased Zero's memories because it was strange that Zero should have lost certain memories. Dialing the hospital Yagari figured he might as well get all the answers to the questions to figure out the full extent of Zero's memory loss.

Back in the car Zero was texting Kaito. ::Hey. I'm not going to be home tonight.::

::You out of the hospital? And why are you not coming home?::

::Ya I'm out. And I'm staying the night at Kaname's.:: Zero sent the text and expected an immediate reply like before but there was a long gap, then his phone rang as Kaito called him. He picked up and was about to say something but Kaito spoke first. "Kaname as in Kaname Kuran?"

"Ya why?"

"Is this some bullshit joke?"

"No. Why would it be?"

"You hate him!"

"No!" Zero was taken aback at Kaito's words and he stole a glance at Kaname before continuing. "Are you serious."

"Ya. What happened today? Did you hit your fucking head?"

"Actually ya…" Zero's brow furrowed. He knew that he had been friends with Kaito for so long but Kaname had said they were friends… who to believe?

"Really?"

"Didn't you hear? I fell out of the fourth floor window and almost bled to death. Kaname saved me. I lost some of my memories… but I'm fine now. and I'm staying with Kaname tonight so he can give me blood." Zero explained calmly even as his insides twisted and ideas fought with each other.

"No way! Well shit man. Did you ever think that Kaname was the one to erase your memories and he's feeding you a load of crap. You know you totally hate him. Come one you've got to remember that." Kaito was stunned to find out that his friend was missing memories and was willingly going to a Pureblood's house for the night. Willingly! He couldn't believe it.

"No I don't think he would do that." Zero looked at Kaname again, the Vampire was still looking out the windshield as he drove.

"Well think again dude. We're having a serious talk tomorrow! I mean come on what would Ichiru say about this."

"Ichiru?" Zero didn't recognize the name.

"You're twin you dumb fuck!" Kaito was angry that Zero was acting so… not himself.

"I don't have a twin."

"Yes you do."

"No I…"

"Listen if you're still alive tomorrow we'll talk."

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"You're going to a Pureblood's house." Zero remembered that Kaito hated all Vampire but especially Purebloods.

"Okay fine. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye." Kaito hung up shaking his head. He really hoped that this wasn't going to turn out bad for Zero. He had a sinking feeling that Zero was falling into a trap. It was pretty obvious that Kuran had a thing for Zero, it had been apparent even back at Cross. "Kami, Zero what have you gotten yourself into…"

"What did Kaito have to say?" Kaname asked, slightly nervous as they got out of the car.

"Um… nothing really important." Zero shrugged. He really didn't know what to believe. He knew that he should trust Kaito since he could remember him and had known him for so long. But at the same time he wanted Kaname to be telling the truth. He already felt like he had known Kaname for years and he was really nice and just so damn good looking! Zero leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

"What are you thinking?" Kaname asked.

"Well Kaito said that I hated you… and I was just trying to figure out who I should believe." Zero let out a sigh as he looked Kaname right in his rust colored eyes.

"He would say that." Kaname shrugged. "But listen…" They walked out of the elevator. "I probably should have been a bit more upfront with you." Kaname unlocked his door and flicked on the lights as he and Zero walked into his apartment.

"What do you mean?" Zero kicked off his shoes and lined them up with Kaname's.

"Well… you'll find out sooner or later. But we really weren't on the best terms before. We started out as friends, honestly, but somewhere along the way you started to hate me." Kaname shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair.

"When did we meet?" Zero felt totally thrown off. So Kaito had been right? Zero knew that he should be mad at Kaname but he just couldn't bring himself to it.

"Back at Cross academy." Kaname sat on the couch and his eyes were glued to Zero as the ex-human sat on the opposite end of the couch. "You and Yuki were having dinner with Chairman Cross and I had come to see Yuki. You tried to stab me with a table knife." Kaname quirked a smile and Zero found himself doing the same. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt safe here with Kaname.

"Oh… so I really did hate you." Kaname nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak past the lump in his throat. His plan had failed and Zero was going to hate him even more now. "So why did you lie to me at the hospital? Why did you say we were friends? Why not just say 'oh hey you really hate me but I saved your ass so don't hate me so much now'. or something else poetic like that?" Zero grinned.

"I… You're not mad?"

"Not really… I know I should be… but… I don't know I feel like I should be your friend like it's natural or something." Zero shrugged. "I probably sound really stupid don't I?"

"No. Not at all." Kaname smiled broadly as he felt his heart warm. "And I lied because I admired you at Cross you were able to fight your Vampire urges and you're a good Hunter. And I had tried a few times to make amends between us so we could be friends and work together at the Association like friends, but they never worked. So I lied because I really wanted to be your friend and I was hoping that by saying we were friends it would be the best way to start on a clean slate…"

"Well thanks." Zero looked down at his clasped hands. "I don't know why I hated you before… but I think we'll make better friends then enemies. So if you're willing to give it a shot I think we could be good friends…" Zero looked up with a wicked look on his face. "Even if I'll kick your as on missions."

"No way."

"Ya way. I bet I'd kill double."

"In your dreams. We'll put this to the test. First thing tomorrow I'll get us mission and you're so going to eat your words."

"Fine. It's a deal." Zero stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Kaname grasped it. The two froze and reveled in the feel of the other's grip and were reluctant to let go.

But after a few minutes Zero withdrew and looked awkwardly away before saying. "UM… earlier you said I could drink your blood right? I'm a bit… uh… thirsty." Zero fought down his blush.

"Of course." Kaname unbuttoned his shirt so that he could expose his neck.

"Thank you." Zero inched closer wile Kaname turned so that he was facing Zero. Kaname focused on keeping his breathing even, it would not due to have him jumping Zero right off the bat. While Zero was trying to keep his own urges under control as he leaned in and placed his hands, one on Kaname's shoulder and one on his well muscled chest.

Taking a deep breath Zero leaned in and bit Kaname's neck. The thick blood flowed into his mouth and the taste sent his senses into overdrive. It made him feel as if he were high and it stirred something in his memory but he couldn't grasp it before it flitted away. Kaname kept a moan to himself as Zero rocked his fangs in his flesh before pulling away and licking the wound till it closed. Moving back Zero looked Kaname straight in the eyes and his heart skipped a beat. "Thanks." Then he moved back to where he had been sitting before.

"Anytime, Zero. It's always my pleasure." Kaname smiled and relaxed back into the couch as he flicked on the TV. His body was singing right now having been so close to Zero and they way Zero had gripped him.

Zero sat on the couch with a leg pulled up to hide his partial hard-on. That had been the hottest thing ever and his heart was still beating fast while his mind moved slowly. Kaname stole a look at Zero who looked absolutely delicious sitting on the couch. _Maybe tonight's not going to be a total bust._


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday's around Thursday… right? I actually haven't had internet because I moved to the beach for the summer and I don't have internet here so I have to go to the library or steal from the neighbors…. So ya…. I'm sorry but I made it a wee bit longer. And Edits are going swimmingly so I should be having more free time to write a nice looooong chapter soon!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 8: Sleep**

When Zero's head tipped back and a small snore slipped from his lips Kaname knew that it was time for them to go to bed. "Zero." He nudged the Hunter but got no response. Standing Kaname moved to stand in front of Zero and he gripped his shoulders and shook. "Zero, wake up." Still no response. Smiling fondly at the adorable Hunter Kaname picked him up and carried him off to his bedroom. It would be worth not sleeping in his own bed if Zero wok up well rested so Kaname gently set Zero on the bed and started with taking off his shoes then his shirt. Almost laughing at the fact that Zero was still asleep Kaname tucked in the man that he loved, gave his a quick kiss on the forehead and went back to sleep on the couch.

It was a little uncomfortable… besides the fact that Zero was sleeping in his bed kept him wide awake. _I could probably go in there and make out with him and Zero wouldn't even wake up._ Kaname pushed that thought away quickly before he actually got off the couch and went to his room. _I should just be happy that he doesn't hate me. I mean I'm lucky enough that he's sleeping over and we'll be going to work together tomorrow._ Kaname smiled at that thought and started to drift off to sleep.

Zero woke with a start. The first thing he realized was that he was not in his own bed and he sat bolt upright. His eyes flicked around the room and landed on a shirtless Kaname rubbing his hair dry. Zero stared wide eyed at the hot Vampire than realized that he too was shirtless. "Oh… Good morning Zero. I was going to wake you in another minute."

"Good morning Kaname." Zero tilted his head sideways. _Did I sleep with Kaname last night?_ His eyes darted to the bed and it looked as if only one person, himself, had slept there and his heart felt odd. "Um… can I shower before we leave?"

"Of course. The bathroom is across the hall." Kaname said turning his back to Zero as the boy rolled out of bed grabbed his discarded clothes and headed for the bathroom intending to take care of a certain problem in the shower.

Walking into Kaname's huge bathroom Zero grabbed a towel hung by the shower and got into the stall. He turned on the cold water tap and shivered under it till his hard on dissipated and he was able to stop thinking about how Kaname looked half dressed with wet hair. Then he turned on the warm water and started to wash. In a few minutes he was fully dressed and in Kaname's kitchen. When he entered Kaname turned around and smiled at him. "Do you want to feed before we go to the association?" Zero thought for a second and realized that he would probably feel a lot better because right now he still felt tired.

"Yes please… if it's not too much to ask."

"Come here." Kaname leaned against the counter and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his crisp white shirt. "Please try not to get anything on my white shirt."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zero rolled his eyes as he walked toward Kaname. Zero wasn't too sure what to do with his hands as he leaned in to Kaname's neck so he settled for placing them on the counter to either side of Kaname's waist. Slowly Zero sank his fangs into the Pureblood's neck. Suppressing a shiver Kaname remained still and silent, he did not want to frighten Zero away by holding him close. It felt as if right now their relationship could turn into one of true friends or that of enemies. Kaname did not desire it to go back to what it had been so he swore to make this work even if he and Zero were just friends. After a few mouthfuls Zero dislodged his fangs but kept his lips sealed over the wound as he licked the remaining blood away and the wounds healed and only when the hunter was sure Kaname's skin was clean did he pull back. "See no mess. Just because I'm a D doesn't mean I'm a complete savage." Zero winked and stepped away from Kaname quite proud of himself for keeping his body in check.

"I never made a comment about your status." Kaname said smoothly. "Besides I respect you too much to allow a simple title to rule my feeling toward you." Kaname buttoned up his shirt and walked from the kitchen saying, "Come along or we'll be late."

Zero and Kaname sat in the back of the limousine on the way to the Association. At first Zero had stared out the window then he stared at Kaname finally breaking the silence. "Why did I use to hate you?" Startled by the questions Kaname sat silently thinking.

"Honestly… I don't know. You could have hated me because I was a Pureblood and you were turned by a Pureblood. But I can only guess."

"I see." Zero looked out the window as he spoke. "I only asked because you were so willing to help me yesterday that it's apparent you never hated me. I only wanted to know why I could have been so cruel to you when now it seems so natural that I should be your friend." Zero tried not to blush or say something else incredibly stupid.

"No I never hated you, Zero." Kaname said simply while he tried to work out what else Zero was trying to tell him. Before Kaname could come up with more of a response they arrived at work.

"Thank you for the ride Kaname. I've got to go talk to Yagari-Sensei so I'll see you later…" Zero quirked one of his dazzling smiles at the Pureblood be leaving the limo and dashing into the building. Sighing Kaname followed Zero at a slower pace. As he walked up the steps into the lobby a familiar Hunter fell into step next to him.

"Good Morning, Takamiya-San." Kaname didn't even look at Kaito as he spoke. He knew that he'd see hatred and other emotions that would be clear on his face.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He hissed. "What did you and Zero do last night?"

"We slept." Kaname said in a cold tone.

"I swear if you touched him I will kill you in the most painful way I can come up with." Kaito raised his voice above a whisper as the turned down an empty corridor.

"That's nice. You'll be happy to know that thanks to Zero feeding from he, your friend is in perfect health." Kaname finally graced Kaito with a look but it was a look filled with pure contempt.

"Why did you take Zero's memories of you? Do you have some perverted attachment to him that you want to torture him a new?"

"How nice of you to jump to conclusions. But I would like to inform you that I did not take Zero's memories so…" Kaname spun to Kaito and shoved him hard into the wall. Air whooshed from Kaito's lungs and his head connected to the plaster wall with a crack. "You can shove off. I would never do such a thing to Zero. Take all your misguided notions of me and pack them away because I've never wanted anything but good for Zero." Kaname gave Kaito another shove before walking away from the stunned Hunter .

Kaito slid slowly to the floor as he caught his lost breath and thought over what Kaname had just said to him. By the sound of it he really did have some fixation with Zero.

"Zero I need you to be honest with me. What happened last night while you were at Kaname's?" Yagari had known for years now that Kaname was infatuated with Zero so he was more than a little worried that Kaname had taken Zero's memory simply to make Zero fall in love with him.

"Well we watched some TV I drank from him than I fell asleep while watching a movie. Why?" Zero said. He wasn't sure where all of Yagari's concern was coming from but it seemed misplaced. He hadn't felt threatened by Kaname last night even thought he was a Pureblood.

"I only wanted to make sure that Kuran had not over stepped any boundaries with you. It concerned me last night when you called and said you would be spending the night with Kuran because as I recall you've never gotten along with him."

"I know I used to hate him, but I didn't know I hated him till Kaito said something because Kaname had said in the hospital that he was a friend of mine. I felt comfortable around him so I had no problem going home with him. And when I talked to him he said I used to hate him but it's still so hard to believe because he's so… respectful." Zero couldn't really think of the right word to use without sounding like a stupid schoolgirl. Besides he thought it would be best if he didn't let his sensei know how he really felt toward Kaname.

"Well just watch yourself around him." Yagari said gruffly.

"Of course. Even if he's nice he's still a Pureblood." Zero stood. "I have to go write up a report about yesterday."

"Sit back down." Zero did as instructed without thinking about it because the tone of Yagari's voice warned that this was important. "I'm not done talking to you. You lost some memories that are important."

"Like what?" Zero thought that his life still seemed pretty in order.

"Your family, Zero. you answered all of the questions pertaining to them wrong." Zero's eyes narrowed as he thought.

"I'm not following. My parents died… but I'm pretty sure I was too young to remember."

"Do you remember how you were turned?"

"No. I only remember that it was by Shizuka Hio."

"Zero…" Yagari's heart ached for the boy. Zero had grown up under his wing and he was something close to a son. It was going to be painful to remind Zero about his parents. "You were turned when you were ten by Shizuka Hio the night she attacked and killed you mother, father, and twin Ichiru." Yagari swallowed hard.

"I don't have a twin." Zero said. No recognition had flashed in his eyes.

"Yes you do." Yagari dug into his desk draw and pulled out a photo of two silver haired little boys bundled up with fuzzy earmuffs on.

"Hey that's me." Zero pointed to the one on the right. "Who's… oh… um…" Zero gingerly took the photo and looked, for what felt like the first time, at his twin. His brother. His Ichiru. An empty feeling started to envelope Zero's heart as he realized that he did have a brother, a twin no less, that he didn't remember. It was a painful empty though. "I see… did he train to be a Hunter with you?"

"Yes, both of you did so together."

"I see…" Zero set the picture back onto the desk as he started to bundle away all these stupid emotions he was feeling right now. "Thanks. I'm going to write my report now." Zero stood.

"You don't want to know more about Ichiru… it might help you remember."

"No thanks. I've got other things I have to do. I'll see you later Sensei." Zero left back to his desk. Kaito was sitting, where he normally did, in the desk across from Zero's. "Hey." Zero said as he sat down.

"Yo. What's up with you staying with Kuran last night?"

"I'm pretty sure I already told you. I slept over and he gave me his blood so I could heal."

"Really… that all?"

"Yes. Stop being an ass." Zero scowled.

"So have you really lost memories?"

"Ya and I apparently had a twin." Zero said as he picked up the folder with his mission details.

"You didn't remember Ichiru? Wow… that sucks." Kaito leaned back in his chair and studied his friend. There was something off about him… he seemed relaxed and it was strange because Zero was always on guard about one thing or another and was therefore always tense. "You're acting different." Kaito said half to himself but Zero still heard it.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"I hate you."

"Sure. Sure. But it's true. Anyhow…" Kaito tossed a packet of papers on Zero's desk. "here's my write up for the mission. Can you tell me what really happened yesterday at the house?"

"Well I got there and found the E easily enough. It was a bit tough to kill but I eventually got it and when I turned around another Vampire was there and said I'd made a nice shot then the next thing I knew I was falling out the window." Zero shrugged.

"What did this Vampire look like?" Kaito's brows were furrowed as he listened.

"Tall… curly hair… two different colored eyes…" Zero thought carefully about each trait. "And his aura was masked."

"Was it Kaname?"

"No."

"Like you'd remember." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"The fact that I remember this guy shows it's not Kaname because I don't remember a thing about Kaname before yesterday at the hospital. So suck it Kaito." Zero said as he went about filling out a detailed report of yesterday.

Kaname sat at his desk attempting to start on a report for what must have been the hundredth time since he had gotten her. But his mind refused to focus on anything but Zero. He knew that he had to take it slow and not creep the Hunter out. _Maybe one little text to see if he wants to do lunch wouldn't be bad…it'd be just as friends._ Kaname tapped his phone's display and it brightened tempting him to text the hot silver haired Hunter.

After another ten minutes of trying to figure out how to ask Kaname just sent a text saying simply 'do you want to meet for lunch?' he didn't have to wait long for a reply.

::Who is this?::

Kaname hadn't thought that Zero wouldn't have his number. ::Oh, sorry. It's Kaname.::

::Ooh. I can't meet for lunch. I already have plans with Kaito.:: Zero seriously considered ditching Kaito but then decided against it. It would probably be a red flag if he wanted to meet with Kaname the day after he spent the night there since it seemed that Yagari was already under the impression he'd slept with Kaname.

::Okay. Maybe another time than.:: Kaname felt stupid now for asking. Zero was probably bluffing and was creeped that Kaname was suddenly acting clingy or something.

::What about tomorrow?:: Zero's heart hammered as he waited for a reply.

::I'd like that.::

::Cool. I'll talk to you later than.:: Zero relaxed once Kaname had agreed and he felt almost giddy. Then he reprimanded himself for being so stupid. He was only going on a lunch date with a friend, Kaname. _Did I just refer to lunch tomorrow as a date? Shit I am so going to fuck it up by doing something stupid._ Zero smacked his head on his desk.

"You okay Zero?" Kaito asked only half interested.

"Oh just peachy…" Zero scowled at the wood centimeters from his eyes. _On the upside I'm having lunch with Kaname tomorrow!_


	9. Chapter 9

As of right now I'm all caught up on my book edits and my edits for a friend so I've got spare time! Yay for a nice long chapter to thank you all for sticking around!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 9: Date**

It was dark outside and Zero lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. He was far too worked up to go to sleep. After spending the last night at Kaname's it felt strange to be back in his own bed. Something had just felt so comfortable about being close to Kaname. And today he had a lunch… dare he call it a date… with Kaname. That was truly what was keeping Zero up. He wasn't sure what he'd talk about with Kaname or what they'd do. Kaito was still shocked that he had slept over at Kaname's last night. Kaito still wouldn't drop the fact that Zero used to hate Kaname.

Honesty Zero could care less if he used to hate Kaname, he couldn't remember. It was like starting over with a second chance because he was sure that he must have at least thought Kaname was hot. This was just frustrating! He'd have to sit down with Kaname sometime and try and hammer out why he'd hated him and what he'd done. _It couldn't have been that bad. After all he's still trying to be my friend._ That relaxed Zero a little but he still felt incredibly uneasy because Kaname was still a Pureblood Vampire and he was a level D.

Kaname was still awake as well but he was awake doing business. His days were always long. He'd have to be awake and in to the Association by noon while his business enterprises had to be dealt with at night when the Vampire population was awake. So he had to live on small naps throughout the day and a few hours of sleep depending on meetings. Tonight though he had an easy workload. All he had to do was look over contracts and sign them. So it looked like he would be getting a decent amount of sleep and that would be a bonus. _After all I have a lunch date with Zero. I'll have to be completely with it so as not to mess up._ Kaname set aside another lengthy proposal and sigh. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough… He just wanted to spend more time with Zero and now that the Hunter seemed open to being friends it would be relatively easy to do.

Today when they had ridden together to work and Zero had said that it seemed natural now for them to be friends Kaname had been rather stunned. Before Zero would never say something like that. This tore at Kaname a bit because he had loved Zero for all his stubborn, ill-tempered, erraticness. It seemed now though that Zero had somehow lost some of that in the accident. He wouldn't deny that it was nice to have Zero as a friend but he hoped that Zero would still be a bit of him old self with him instead of being like every other person groveling at his Pureblood status. Zero had never shown Kaname the respect all Vampires did because he was a Pureblood. The silver haired Hunter had simply treated him as he did everyone else and that had been comforting.

The fogginess of sleep was still clouding Zero head and he could have stayed like that for the whole day. That peace was broken though when someone grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently saying in a rather loud tone, "Wakey. Wakey. Hands of snakey!" Zero's eyes snapped open to lock on Kaito with a death glare. He didn't even bother to say anything to his roommate he simply twisted in his bed to line up a kick straight to Kaito's gut. The sandy haired Hunter stumbled back clutching his stomach. "What the hell was the for?"

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Zero looked at the clock. "I've got another hour of sleep still. What the hell!"

"Listen I know how you love your sleep," Kaito straightened still rubbing his sore stomach. "but Yagari called and said he wanted us in early. We're having a meeting about our mission the other day. Lots of the higher ups think it's fishy. So Yagari wanted us in so he could go over proper protocol in the meeting since you've never been to an official meeting and all."

"Well I'm going to nap after it then."

"Whatever. Just as long as you're ready to leave in… like an hour… or forty five minutes." Kaito left before Zero could attack him again. He'd so get Zero back for that later.

An hour and a half later Zero sat sleepily in Yagari's office only half listening to what his teacher had to tell him. It was all practically common sense anyway and despite common belief Zero did have manners. It was basically just going to be Zero giving what he remembered from yesterday. "If there's anything else you can remember from the attack make sure you talk about it at the meeting because Kaname is there and he might be able to help identify your attacker." Yagari said. Zero's eyebrows raised at the mention of Kaname and he sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Now go and finish your report so you can present it this afternoon."

"What time is the meeting?" Zero asked stretching.

"Twelve thirty."

"And we're in this early because…"

"You should be in this early all the time. But the rules aren't too strict for the younger Hunters." Yagari said matter of factly and Zero's jaw dropped.

"You're joking."

"No I am not joking Zero."

"Fantastic. Well I'll go nap for a bit then."

"No you won't." He growled but Zero just waved him off. "Make sure Zero finishes the report." He said to Kaito.

"I'll try." Kaito gave a mock salute to Yagari as he followed his partner out.

Zero put his head right down on his desk and was sleeping two minutes later. Kaito shook his head, it amazed him that Zero had such mad skills at sleeping. As he recalled when he had been a substitute at Cross Academy Zero had slept through every lecture he had given. Shaking his head Kaito opened his computer and decided to do some work. When eleven o'clock rolled around Kaito figured it was about time to wake up Zero. He leaned forward, lined up the shot, and flung the pen at Zero's head. Zero's hand shot up and grabbed the pen in mid spin. Kaito's jaw hung open because Zero had just been in a dead sleep yet he'd snatched the flying pen out of the air. "You are an insufferable idiot." Zero sat up and glared at Kaito.

"Just thought you should wake up is all. It's eleven and you still haven't finished your report."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm nearly done." Zero glared at Kaito again before opening his laptop to finish the report for the meeting.

Straightening his shirt and running a hand through his hair Zero walked into the conference room. The long table was already filled and all yes fell onto the silver haired Hunter as he took a seat between Yagari and Kaito. "You're late." Kaito hissed.

"Yeah. So?" Zero rolled his eyes. Kaito had left before him so as not to be late. Zero just didn't bother to make sure he was on time. It was a well known fact that the only reason he, a Level D Vampire, was still allowed to be a Hunter was because he was a Kiryu and trained by Toga Yagari. He felt no need to be polite to these people who hated him.

"Now that Kiryu-San is _finally_ here we can start the meeting." The extremely feminine looking Association President said. "Takamiya-San please tell us what happened the first day of this mission." Kaito respectfully recounted all that had happened the first day and the rest of the Hunters listened. When Kaito had finished the Association President turned to Zero with barely concealed hatred he asked, "Is that what happened Kiryu san?"

"Yes it is. Since we were unable to find the last Level E I agreed to go back yesterday to find it." Zero said in a deadpan voice.

"Very well. Please tell us what happened yesterday."

"Gladly." Zero sat up in his chair and his eyes flicked to Kaname for a moment. Looking away so as not to distract himself Zero started. "When I got there I researched the house and found nothing till I got to the fourth floor. That's where I found the last E. It put up a fight but I was eventually able to take it down with a short from the Bloody Rose. When I turned to leave another Vampire was there. He commented on my shot saying it was good. Next thing I knew he was behind me, my mind was hazy, then I was falling out the window. That's when I passed out." Zero looked around at the others sitting at the table. Kaname leaned forward in his chair and looked at Zero.

"What did he look like?"

"Taller than I am. His hair was curly and about shoulder length. His eyes were two different colors one was red and the other blue. I could tell he was a Vampire but his aura mas masked so I was unable to tell what status." Zero looked Kaname straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Interesting. Now before you felt dizzy can you remember if you felt heat at the top of your head?" Kaname's gaze was even and serious, none of the friendship that was there yesterday was in it now. He was in business mode and his emotions were on a tight leash.

Zero closed his eyes for a second and thought. "Yes. I think so."

Kaname nodded. "It was indeed another Pureblood." There were mumbles around the table.

Kaito sat silently listening and he picked up on the whispered conversation next to him. It was the same question he had asked Zero earlier so he knew the answer. Rolling his eyes he answered the Hunter's question while speaking to the group as a whole. His tone was clear that this was boring, "Actually Kaikao-San, it was not Kuran-Sama." That sentence shut the two older Hunters up but Kaito continued. "The fact that Zero remembers what the Vampire looked like proves that it's not Kuran-Sama because Zero's first memory of Kuran-Sama is from the hospital. Making it impossible for Kaname to have been Zero's attacker." Kaito wanted to add a smart remark about the Hunter's intelligence level at the end but he reframed. The last time he had been in a meeting like this and had mouthed off he'd been put on probation and denied missions for almost a month.

"Interesting that you would automatically pick me out as a suspect Kaikao-San. Because last time I checked I was on your side working with you." Kaname's eyes narrowed at the Hunter. Complete silence fell in the conference room as Kaikao wilted under Kaname's stare.

"Kuran-Sama, is there any Pureblood that fits Zero's description?" Yagari asked to break the mounting tension. Honestly he wanted to let the stare continue because Kaikao deserved Kaname's wrath for his stupidity and rudeness. Then again he'd always been rude, which was why Yagari disliked him and was glad Kaito had just shut him up.

"That's the weirdest part. There is only one Pureblood with complete heterochromia* as Zero describes and he has been, for lack of a better word, asleep." Kaname had already been trying to figure out how this could possibly have happened.

"And what do you mean by asleep?" Yagari asked a bit intrigued as well as disturbed.

"By asleep I mean he's alive but unable to control his own body as he is too weak. The only way that he could possibly have been awakened is with Kuran blood and since I have given none of mine and there are no other Kurans alive there is foul play here." There were already a few possibilities running through the Pureblood's mind but he would have to do some investigation before he made any moves.

"Who is this Pureblood?" Another Hunter asked Kaname.

Kaname's lips pressed into a thin line before he spoke. "My uncle. Rido Kuran." Once again everyone was silent. Zero was trying to figure out why he should be targeted by the most powerful Pureblood alive?

"Very well." Yagari wanted this meeting to end now. he wanted to speak with Kaname and Zero privately and the information to be discussed was not something he wanted the others in this room to hear. "At least we have a name and face. Is that all President?" Yagari looked to the Association President.

"For now." he nodded slowly.

"Good. Come on Zero, Kaito." The other two stood. Yagari threw a look at Kaname hoping that the Pureblood got the hint and would be in his office shortly.

The other Hunters stayed to talk about this development for a while. Kaname couldn't stand the sideways looks people were giving him so he left. Besides Yagari seemed to have something important to talk about. He made his way casually to the Hunter's office, passing Kaito on his way. Stepping in he greeted Yagari and Zero before taking a seat. "Kaname how has Rido awaken?" Yagari cut right to the chase.

"I have a few theories. Since I have given away none of my blood and there is no way anyone could have obtained any that narrows down the possibilities. Rido must have though ahead that night and hidden away some of his own blood to be used in the event that he was drained to the point of being put to sleep. That means he has someone helping him." Yagari nodded. "As for who could be helping him I'm sorry to say the list is vast and hard to narrow down."

"If he went through all this trouble to awaken why would he go after Zero?"

"Honestly I can only fathom. I have theories but many are unlikely and I can't pick one." Kaname shrugged.

"It's weird because he must have known I knew you because the majority of the memories I'm missing have to do with you." Zero looked at Kaname. "Plus you were in the area weren't you." Kaname nodded. "So maybe that spurred him on too."

"Maybe. It's all strange. At least I know now that I must keep my guard up even more than normal." If Kaname had let his emotions show, Zero would have been able to pick up on the displeasure.

"Indeed. If you need any more help from the Association please let me know."

"I will thank you Yagari-Sama." Kaname stood and bowed. With that Kaname left. Zero said a hasty goodbye to his mentor before following Kaname. He had to run to catch the Pureblood.

"Hey Kaname." Zero said a bit awkward when he was walking next to Kaname. A small smiled twitched on the Pureblood's lips. "So are we still on for lunch today?"

"Of course, Zero." Kaname said calmly with a small nod. "If you'd like we could go now."

"That would be cool." Zero tried not to smile to widely.

"Meet me outside after you get your jacket." Zero nodded and went to his desk.

Kaito watched as he grabbed his jacket than asked. "Where are you going?"

"To lunch."

Kaito looked at his watch. "With who?"

"Who said I was going with anyone?" Zero said.

"Just a guess since you seem to be in a bit of a hurry."

"Yeah well you should mind you own business." Zero shot at his friend before slipping on his jacket and walking out to meet Kaname.

The Pureblood was already waiting and Zero couldn't help but notice how hot Kaname looked in his black trench coat. Kaname smiled at him. "Hey." Zero said when he stood in front of Kaname.

"Hello." Kaname was still smiling. "Do you like sushi?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Zero said sarcastically. Kaname seemed taken aback. "That means yes, Kaname." Zero just shook his head.

"Perfect. I know this place we can get some take out ad we could go eat in the park, if that's okay."

"That's fine." Zero followed the Pureblood to where they got their sushi before walking a short distance to the park. They sat next to each other on a bench and ate quietly for a while. Finally Zero plucked up the courage to ask Kaname a question. "Why do you work at the Association? I mean you're from the most powerful Pureblood clan…"

"I feel it's my duty to keep the peace between Vampires and Humans. As a Pureblood I can exert my power over most of the Vampires. If the Association ever needed help on a case I could help or call in qualified Vampires to do so." Kaname left out the fact that he really just wanted to be near Zero.

"Just like your parents. I remember they were also focused on keeping Humans and Vampires at peace. Kaien once said your mom helped found Cross Academy… that's pretty cool."

"It's funny how you remember what you've learned about my parents but nothing about me."

"Ya it kinda sucks. But I can just pick your brain about you." Zero grinned.

"Who said I'd answer your questions?"

"I say."

"Really now?" Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero.

"Yup… or I could just find a way to force answers out of you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Seriously, Kaname, don't tempt me."

"Maybe I like to tempt fire…" Kaname smiled wickedly.

"Really? I think it'd be fun to kick the snot out of you."

"Like you could." Kaname laughed.

"Fine. We'll spar some time and we'll see who comes out on top."

"You're so on."

"Good I look forward to a good fight. Besides-" Zero's phone buzzed in his pocket he pulled it out and checked the display. "I like being on top." Zer flipped open his phone leaving Kaname no time to respond. "Hey Sensei."

"Where are you?"

"Eating lunch in the park." Zero couldn't help but laugh a little at Kaname's pink tinged cheeks.

"With who?" Yagari had a few guesses since he couldn't find Kaname in the office area.

"Have you been talking to Kaito?"

"Why should that matter?" Yagari looked to the door of his office where Kaito leaned on the frame.

"Because he wanted to know who I was going out with."

"Is it Kuran?" Yagari half dreaded the answer. It was nice that Kaname was befriending Zero but it was still odd since Zero had hated him just a few days ago.

"Yes." It was now Zero's turn to blush slightly and Kaname thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"When are you going to be back?"

"In a bit."

"Zero don't be too rash."

"Relax, I'll behave myself."

"I know you will. It's Kuran that I'm worried about."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'll see you when you get back." Yagari hung up before Zero said another word. He'd just said too much. The silver haired teen looked at his phone as he closed it. Everyone seemed so concerned about Kaname's behavior toward him. Honestly he didn't mind. It was nice to be around Kaname.

"You ready to walk back?" Kaname asked.

"No. Not yet. I don't think I've gotten enough Kaname time for the day." Zero forced himself not to blush as he spoke.

"Fair enough." Kaname smiled and he liked the warm feeling he had in his chest. But he didn't dare hope that Zero liked him for more than a friend.

"If I hated you so much before why did you say you were my friend?"

"Because I always wished to have you as my friend. I saw this as a way to start over I guess and being the selfish Pureblood that I am I made it work to my advantage." Kaname said honestly as he looked Zero in his lilac eyes.

"Well thank you." Zero looked away. "I think I'm going to like having you as my friend." Zero stood. "Now I'm ready to back."

Kaname just stood and smiled. Perhaps this could work out.

* * *

Ta da! Finally a decently long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it lots and lots! And I hope the date was awkward/cute but not too awkward…

*Heterochromia = completely different coloration, here's it's obviously referring to Rido's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Ta da! Another chapter of fun-ness… the ending is perfect…. I promise I'll continue it in the next chapter!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 10: Date**

It had taken Zero five weeks, four days, six hours, and thirty six minutes to get to this point. Not that he was counting. But it had all lead up to this so why waste it? Beside it's not like they hadn't hung out or anything before now. Zero had been to Kaname's apartment a few times before to watch movies or play video games. They'd also been to lunch a few times and done other things together. They'd also done some hand to hand sparing, Zero of course got beat but he'd put a hell of a fight. So this shouldn't be a big deal… but Zero had made it a big deal, at least in his head, because he had promised himself that he would make a move. His feelings for Kaname were practically eating away at him! And Kaito had taken to giving him a hard time because he'd easily figured out Zero's feeling toward the Pureblood and hadn't let him alone since.

Zero took a deep breath then went into Kaname's office much as he did whenever he felt like talking to or seeing the Pureblood. "Hey Kaname." He said tossing himself into a chair.

"Hello, Zero." Kaname looked up from paperwork. He'd become quite comfortable with having Zero just walk into his office to chat. Having Zero near was still the best feeling in the world.

"What are you up to tonight?" Zero asked biting back his nervousness.

"Nothing. Why?" Kaname figured it'd be another night of hanging out.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to hang out or something…" Zero managed in an even tone despite how his insides twisted.

"Sure. We could watch a movie…"

"That sounds cool." Zero relaxed into the chair. It really wasn't that hard. "So what are you doing?"

"Finishing a report and looking for a new mission that's worth my time to take." Kaname closed a folder to look at Zero.

"Sweet. Find anything good?"

" Kaname scrolled through a document on his laptop. Yes but I would need a partner for the mission and no Hunter here would go with me." Kaname tried to keep most of the bitterness out of his voice.

"Wow." Zero grabbed his chest. "Ouch." He let out a hissing breath.

"What's wrong?" Kaname was suddenly looking at Zero with concern.

"I can't believe you'd lump me in with everyone else and assume I wouldn't want to go with you." Zero clutched his chest harder. "Ouch."

"I only assumed because you already have a partner that you go on missions with and you and Kaito are successful together." Kaname immediately put down the hope that Zero might go on the mission with him. _He would be crazy to do it. So many people would hate him for it. The only reason I'm tolerated here is because I'm a Pureblood and they know I could easily kill them all._

"Ya well… I'd go if you asked. Kaito wouldn't mind. I mean come on if it's a really good mission it'd be fun. I mean as long as you actually gave me the chance to kick butt." Zero smiled widely.

"How could you not get the chance to kick butt?" Kaname looked quizzically at Zero. "From what I hear you do a fine job with Es."

"I do but you're a Pureblood and could probably take out ten times the Es I can without even trying."

"True. But still I would enjoy to have a partner along on a mission." Kaname looked hopefully at Zero.

"I'd love to go. We can talk about the detail tonight when we hang out." Zero stood.

"Perfect."

"See you tonight then." Zero winked as he turned and left the room. Smiling widely Zero walked back to his desk.

"What's that stupid grin for? Oh let me guess you were talking with your boyfriend." Kaito said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Zero hissed.

"Well he might as well be. The way you two cling to each other and use any opportunity to see each other." Kaito shrugged. He really didn't mind that Zero liked Kaname it was sort of cute. The part that bugged him was that Kaname was a Pureblood, which ranked him at the top of the Vampire ladder while Zero was pretty much the last rung. So he honestly couldn't see why Kuran wanted him. After all he was a Pureblood and they were always out for their own personal gain. He just didn't want Zero Hurt.

"You're over exaggerating." Zero sulked.

"Nope and you know it. Why don't you two just start going out already. Or at least fuck to get this tension over with." Zero didn't dignify that with a response he just glared at Kaito before going about his work.

The rest of the day passed without anything interesting happening. Zero finished up reports that were supposed to be handed in two days ago. Walking to Yagari's office with the finished reports in hand he passed a group of Hunters that stopped talking as soon as they saw him. He knew they had been talking about him. But it honestly did not bother hi because by now he was used to it. Everyone's favorite topic was the ex-human who hunted. This did nothing for Zero's mood and he scowled at them as he walked past. Knocking twice he entered Yagari's office.

"Ah Zero. I hope you finally have hose reports for me." Zero dropped the folders onto the desk. "Good."

"Now this means I can go on another mission." Zero smiled widely.

"Indeed. I was actually going to talk to you tomorrow about this but since you're here." Yagari gestured to a seat the Zero willing took. "Kuran has requested you to be his partner for a mission."

"I know. We talked about it today."

"Really?" Yagari's one visible eyebrow shot up.

"Yes. Gees. Don't look like that." Zero still hated how shocked Yagari got when he mentioned something he did with Kaname. "And we're hanging out tonight to talk more about it."

"So are you going to take it with him?"

"Of course. It'll be a nice change from Kaito."

"Well off you go then. Don't want you to be late to your date with Kuran."

Zero's face went bright red and he glared at his Sensei. "It. Is. Not. A. Date." Zero stormed out of the office as Yagari laughed. It was clear that Zero liked Kaname and if he ever got up the nerve to make a move Kaname would be more than happy. It had surprised that Kaname had not made a move of his own. Then again it was like Kuran to respect others and not force himself on them. So he must be waiting for Zero to make a move before he did so himself. Yagari had to admit, grudgingly, that Kaname and Zero were good for each other.

Walking to the car with Kaito the sandy haired Hunter asked "So how about we get pizza tonight and have a Call of Duty marathon?"

"Sorry I can't. I already have plans." Zero tried to keep the silly grin off of his face.

"With who?" Kaito had a sinking feeling that it was Kaname. Opening the driver side door he slid into his seat.

As Zero fastened his seatbelt he said. "Kaname and I are going over mission details and watching a movie."

"That's cute. You going to make a move?"

"You're an ass." Zero punched Kaito as the car's engine roared to life.

"Yeah. Yeah. But that doesn't answer my question, now does it."

"Like I would tell you if I was."

"You better. I've been the one to encourage you this whole time."

"By encourage do you mean pester and be an ass to?"

"Of course. I wouldn't encourage in any other manner."

"Fine. I'll let you know when I get home tonight."

"FINALLY!" Kaito shouted as if he'd gotten the best news in the world.

"What the hell?" Zero looked at Kaito in an amused fashion.

"You're finally getting the guts to make a move on Kaname. It sure has taken you long enough."

"Well aren't you changing your tune fast." Zero glowered.

"What are you on about?"

"I'm on about you encouraging me to make a move on Kaname Kuran… a Pureblood."

"Hey as long as you're happy, you can fuck a Pureblood or a hot chick and I could care less."

"Well gee, if I had known it would have been this easy to change such a fervent Pureblood hater's mind then I would have gone after Kaname awhile ago." Zero leered at Kaito.

"Blow me. At least I have the decent self respect not to fall for a blood sucker."

"Lucky you. Cause Kaname's too good looking for you."

"You're talking like you're some drop dead gorgeous guy."

"Maybe I am."

"Ya let me know how it goes with your little boyfriend tonight." Kaito winked at Zero and the silver haired Hunter resisted the urge to throw a punch.

When they got back to their apartment Zero dropped extra files he had to work on on the small dining room table before going to his room stripping to his boxers and heading to the bathroom. Kaito lounged on the couch and flipped through the channels not really paying attention. He was thinking about Zero. If this really made Zero happy then he couldn't begrudge him that. He'd been through a lot of shit and right now he could use a break. After all he was still getting over the shock of missing memories. They'd sat down quite a few times right after the accident to talk about Ichiru and other things that were missing from Zero's memory.

Heck if Kuran could make Zero happy then so be it, he'd bite the bullet and tolerate the cocky Pureblood. He'd put up with him even though he hated him. It'd be worth it… maybe.

Zero went to his room and picked out something to wear. He knew this wasn't a date but somehow he still wanted to look really good. So he put on a pair of skinny black jeans, a dark blue slim tee, and over that he pulled on a crisp white button up shirt. Walking out into the living room Zero asked, "How do I look?"

"Like you're going on a date." Kaito drawled.

"Asshole." Zero walked over to pull on his shoes. "Don't wait up for me."

"I won't. I've got ten bucks that you stay over."

"Who are you betting against?" Zero paused. Kaito turned and looked over the back of the couch to look at Zero.

"Yagari. He's got ten that you'll be back, that you'll chicken out." Zero's jaw dropped. "Hey I believe in you. I'm pulling for you putting your balls to good use and macking it out with Kuran."

"Gee, that just makes it so much better." Zero rolled his eyes and left taking the car keys with him.

After getting to Kaname's place they sat down and ate dinner as they talked about the mission they were going to be on next week. It would be a relatively easy task. Nothing like what Zero had ever been on before. They had to attend a Vampire ball to meet with a Nobel who would get them access to the area where their target was. From there they'd have to split up. Zero was going to stay on watch and cover for Kaname if he was missed. While Kaname would go and take down the Nobel Vampire that had been causing all this trouble with a slave trade. It would take a lot more finesse then what Zero was used to. But it would be easy for Kaname to get them an invite and it'd be a lot less troublesome since they were both vampires. After they finished with the business talk they made their way to the living room to watch a movie.

Zero sat on the couch with Kaname as they watched the movie. Zero was nervous as he sat there he was torn between telling Kaname that he liked him and not. _I could ruin the friendship that we have now if he doesn't like me… but if he does then that would be super good…but… I don't know…_

Kaname was also paying little head to the movie that played. He was too concerned with the fact that Zero was sitting so stiffly next to him. It was strange since he had been his normal relaxed self when they had been talking about the mission and he'd never been stiff or awkward before. The Pureblood didn't have the nerve to ask if Zero was alright because he didn't want the Hunter to leave after saying this was boring. So Kaname sat watching Zero and Zero sat with glazed over eyes as he thought.

Finally Kaname had talked himself in to talking to Zero. "You okay?" Kaname was looking straight at Zero when he asked. Zero's eyes opened wide and he blushed slightly as he looked at Kaname.

"Ya I'm fine…" Zero quirked a smile.

"Oh… I was only wondering cause you don't look too comfortable…"

"I am…" Zero squirmed a bit on the couch. "Honestly."

"Okay then…" Kaname watched Zero out of the corner of his eyes as the Hunter continued to squirm.

After a few minutes of moving around Zero stopped. "You know what." Kaname's chest tightened.

"What?" Kaname turned to look at Zero who was blushing a deep red.

"I'm not comfortable. Can I sit closer to you?"

"Of course." Kaname smiled and moved closer to Zero as he did the same.

"Thanks." Zero fidgeted for a while still debating with himself. Finally when the movie was almost over he made up his mind and started moving before he could talk himself out of it.

Kaname's eyes grew wide as he felt Zero's lips touch his lightly. Zero pressed his lips shyly against Kaname's but when he got no response from the bewildered Pureblood he pulled back flushing bright red. "I'm sorry." Zero sprang to his feet. "Thanks for chilling with me tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Zero spoke as he made his way to the door grabbed his jacket then he was gone. As soon as the door closed Zero sprinted toward the stairs. The elevator would take too long so he threw the door to the stairwell open and ran full speed down jumping steps every now and then. He was so embarrassed! How could he have done something so stupid! Clearly Kaname didn't even like him. _You are so stupid! Jumping to conclusions. How the hell am I going to face him tomorrow? _Zero's face was still burning as he got in the car and drove home.

Even though Kaname had dashed to the door Zero was already out of site. Slamming his door in frustration he dialed Zero's cell. When Zero saw Kaname calling he flushed even deeper. _Stupid! Stupid! Of course a Pureblood would never want something like you._ Zero bit his lip as he left Kaname's building and was spit out onto the busy street. His phone beeped with a new voicemail. _I want to know what Kaname was calling about… but I don't want to hear him chewing me out… oh! Fuck!_ Zero lost the battle with himself and dialed into his voicemail. Then he lost his nerve and hung up before the messages started playing. _It'll be bad enough when I see him at work. _Zero rubbed the back of his neck.

When he got back into the apartment Kaito was eating pizza and watching some gory movie. The sound of the door slamming made Kaito jump and look over to his sulking roommate. "You're back early." He said swallowing a mouthful of pizza.

"Ya lucky me." Zero threw himself into a chair.

"What happened? Lose your nerve?"

"No. The opposite." He groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Oh ho! How far did you go? All the way? Was he too rough is that it?"

"NO!" Zero looked up with a crimson stain on his cheeks. "I kissed him!"

Kaito snorted. "That's it?"

"Yes. And he didn't kiss back!"

"Well… what did he say then?"

"How should I know? I ran when he didn't kiss back! It was so embarrassing! And I'm going on a mission with him. I'll have to see him at work tomorrow. Kaito I just fucked my life up real good."

"Chill Zero. I'm sure it's all good. You'll see him tomorrow at work. Just talk to him like a rational adult and you'll get through it."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Zero stood up and walked to his room. Stripping out of his clothes he curled up in bed. He felt so odd right now because he had been so sure that Kaname liked him. Groaning he buried his face in his pillow hoping tomorrow would take it's time coming.

Zero got into The Association early and got right to work. Kaito sat down across from having just been to see Yagari. "Hey Zero."

"What?" Zero looked up.

"Kuran wants to see you in his office." Zero froze and his face flushed. "Yo. What's that face for?"

"None of your fucking business." Zero went back to his report.

"Are you going to ignore Kuran? He seemed a bit teed off when I was talking to him. You might want to go before you piss him off anymore."

"I didn't do mean to piss him off in the first place!" Zero slammed his laptop closed and stood up.

"Of course. Cause you thought you'd be getting lucky last night."

"Shut! Up!" Zero stormed off to Kaname's office. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he got near. Knocking he entered. "You wanted to see me Kuran-Sama?" Zero managed even though his mouth felt like a desert.

"Yes." Kaname looked up at Zero. The boy's body language screamed that he was scared and embarrassed. "Take a seat." Kaname gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"If it's all the same I'll just stand. I have work to get done after this." Zero looked at the floor. "If it's about last night I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. It'll never happen again." Zero felt his heart shudder as he spoke. He had hoped so much that Kaname shared his feelings. His eyes flicked up.

"It is about last night." Kaname stood up and walked around to the front of his desk to lean on it. "It's a shame really."

"I'm sorry I'm not following you. What's a shame?" Zero felt tension rise in the room, was he going to get punished. Was Kaname saying it was a shame he had to kill such a good Hunter because he was an insubordinate Level D? Zero swallowed hard.

"It's a shame it'll never happen again." Kaname looked at Zero and he thought it was cute how unguarded Zero's eyes were because he clearly saw all the emotions flit across them.

"Excuse me… what?" Zero lifted an eyebrow.

"I would have enjoyed it if it had happened again. But I shall respect your wishes." Kaname nodded even though he wanted to take Zero right there.

"I'm sorry what?" Zero really wasn't sure if he had understood that right. Did Kaname actually like him? _Well there's only one way to find out._ Zero took a few hesitant steps toward Kaname. Then the Pureblood was on him. Kaname's right arm snaked around Zero's waist to pull him close and his left rested at the base of Zero's neck. Their lips met in a tender kiss and Zero felt his heart melt. While Kaname was ecstatic, his dream was coming true, he was kissing Zero and Zero was kissing back.


	11. Chapter 11

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 11: Interrupted**

"I would have enjoyed it if it had happened again. But I shall respect your wishes." Kaname nodded even though he wanted to take Zero right there.

"I'm sorry what?" Zero really wasn't sure if he had understood that right. Did Kaname actually like him? _Well there's only one way to find out._ Zero took a few hesitant steps toward Kaname. Then the Pureblood was on him. Kaname's right arm snaked around Zero's waist to pull him close and his left rested at the base of Zero's neck. Their lips met in a tender kiss and Zero felt his heart melt. While Kaname was ecstatic, his dream was coming true, he was kissing Zero and Zero was kissing back.

Zero slipped his arms around Kaname's waist and pulled them flush against each other. This was the most heavenly feeling. His heart was beating fast in his chest as his tongue slid into Kaname's mouth. The Pureblood ran his tongue over Zero's and sucked on it lightly. A small moan escaped Kaname's lips and disappeared into Zero's. Just a Zero's hands started to wander over the Vampire in front of him a knock came at the door.

The two leapt apart just in time. Yagari walked in. "Kuran I need the report from the mission you and Zero went on two weeks ago." Yagari stopped and stared. Zero's cheeks were tinged pink and Kaname's pale skin showed a blush quite clearly. The old Hunter easily guessed what he had walked in on.

"Zero and I just finished it." Kaname turned to his desk and picked up the thick folder. He took a deep breath, composed himself then turned back to Yagari holding out the folder.

"Ah. Thank you." Yagari walked over and took it. "Since you two seemed to have worked together so nicely, the Association is thinking of sending you two on another mission." Yagari looked to his student who looked him stubbornly in the eyes determined not to act weak.

"As long as Zero is agreeable with it I have no issues. In fact I would rather enjoy it."

"It's fine with me. Kaname is easy to work with."

"I imagine so. Kaito is quite the piece of work sometimes." Yagari smiled.

"Of course. He's such a dick sometimes." Zero said.

"Well I'll get you the details of the mission."

"Thank you." Kaname said politely. Yagari looked between the two again before he left back to his office.

There was an awkward silence as Zero looked down at his feet and Kaname watched Zero. The Hunter was finally putting things together. _Kaname must have liked me all this time, even wheni was rude to him before I lost my memory. It's the only thing that would make Kaname lie to me that we were friends then give me blood…_ Zero looked up at Kaname and a small shiver ran down his spine to see those intense eyes looking at him. "So… Kaname…" Zero didn't get a chance to finish. Kaname's cool hands held either side of his face and their lips met again. This wasn't anything like the feverish kiss they had just shared. It was tender and full of pent up emotions.

A minute later Kaname pulled back from this kiss but he didn't move his hands. "Zero, I can't ever put into words how much I care for you. I have liked you since I first met you at Cross Academy. And now to have this opportunity that I always thought was out of bounds… it's beyond words." Kaname said as he looked Zero straight in the eyes and the silver haired Hunter could see the truth that was in Kaname's deep crimson eyes.

"I don't know what it was that made me hate you… but I'm glad that I lost my memory and now I have this chance with you…" Zero couldn't help but blush. Kaname thought Zero looked cute with his red cheeks. It was endearing and he just wanted to kiss the boy silly. So he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Zero's lips and Zero couldn't help but smile.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Kaname asked as his hands dropped to Zero's waist and he nuzzled Zero's neck.

"Sure…" Zero said as a smile crept onto his face.

After leaving Kuran's office Yagari made for Kaito's desk. He had an issue to discuss with the younger Hunter. "Ah Yagari." Kaito smiled up at his mentor.

"So?" Yagari said cracking a smile. "He's in different clothes so I do believe you owe me ten bucks." He held out his hands.

"I'll give you five."

"That wasn't the bet."

"You said he'd chicken out. But he didn't." Kaito winked. "They kissed last night."

"Really? Well I suppose they were merely picking up from where they left off from then." Yagari rubbed his chin as he smiled.

"What?"

"I just went to ask Kuran for a report and he and Zero looked pretty guilty."

"No fucking way." Kaito's smile was quite evil.

"Yes indeed."

"Well. Well." Kaito pulled five bucks from his pocket and handed it over. "How about another wager?"

"Depends…"

"I give them three days or less till Zero stays over at Kuran's."

"I give him a week. Tops." Yagari's one good eye sparkled.

"Deal." They shook on it.

Zero sat quietly in the passenger's seat of Kaname's car. They were on the way to Zero's and Kaito's apartment. Their date had gone smoothly. Kaname had taken Zero to a fancy restaurant and they had talked while they ate. Now it was late and Kaname was taking Zero home. They pulled up outside Zero's apartment complex and Kaname shut off the engine. "You want to come up real quick?" Zero asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"No. I'm sure Kaito will just glare at me."

"Kaito's out tonight…" Zero really wanted to kiss Kaname again but the car didn't seem like the right place to do it.

"Okay then." They got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to Zero's apartment. He unlocked the door and went in to flip on the light.

Suddenly Zero felt very self-conscious and awkward. Here he had Kaname in his empty apartment and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Kaname slid out of his jacket and placed it over the back of the chair. Kicking off his shoes Zero asked, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Kaname smiled and followed Zero into the kitchen where the Hunter poured Kaname a glass of water and handed it over before pouring himself one.

After taking a few sips Zero set his glass down. "I'm going to go change into some sweats." Kaname just nodded and waited in the kitchen for a few minutes before going to find Zero. He followed Zero's sweet scent to the boys room where he was just pulling on a white v-neck.

"I got lonely." Kaname said with a vicious grin on his face as he walked over to Zero.

"Oh? Or were you hoping to see me shirtless?" Zero also smiled and moved closer to Kaname.

"That would have been nice…" Kaname slid his hands under Zero's shirt and moved to press their lips together. Moaning Zero pressed himself closer to Kaname wanting the Pureblood to touch every inch of him.

Kaname's mouth slid from Zero's to his cheek then to his ear where his tongue played with the multiple piercings there. Zero felt weak and moaned as Kaname's teeth nipped at his ear. "You make the sexiest sounds." Kaname breathed into Zero's ear.

"Kanameee." Zero moaned and moved his hands to start unbuttoning the black shirt Kaname wore. His hands were soon roaming over toned muscles and pale flesh. Kaname let his hands wander over Zero as the Hunter in turn explored him. Their lips met in another kiss this one was almost desperate as their hands grasped and scraped over skin.

After having waited so long for this chance and this moment Kaname was determined to take it. His hand slid down till it rested lightly on Zero's waistband. Moaning his approval Zero let his hands mimic Kaname's position. Kaname's hand slipped inside the loose waistband of Zero's sweatpants and started to stroke the Hunter's erection. Zero moaned out Kaname's name and the Pureblood leaned down to nip at Zero's throat. Zero was just getting ready to take Kaname's pants off when he heard the front door open.

"Yo. Zero. You home?" Kaito called not really expecting a response.

After taking a steadying breath Zero called back, "Yeah." Kaname was buttoning his shirt back up when Kaito appeared at Zero's door.

"Oh… uh… hey." Kaito said smirking.

"I didn't think you were coming back tonight." Zero said glaring at Kaito.

"I wasn't planning on it. Then again I didn't think you'd be home either."

"Fantastic." Zero was angry and frustrated now. Not to mention he was still hard.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'll leave you be… try not to be too loud." Kaito walked away laughing to himself.

"Guess I should go." Kaname said in a low tone.

"Yeah." Zero sigh. "Thanks for everything tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Kaname took Zero's hand and they walked to the front door. Kaname gathered all his courage as they walked the short distance to the door. He turned to Zero and looked into the lilac eyes he loved so much. "Zero, would you agree to be my boyfriend?" Kaname bit the inside of his lip as he watched the shocked expression play on Zero's face.

"Yes." Zero said as he blushed then leaned up to kiss Kaname.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled and embraced his boyfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow at work then."Kaname turned the door knob and opened it.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Zero said as Kaname walked off.

When he closed the door a mocking voice called, "So you're hooked up with Kuran then?"

"Bugger off Kaito."

"Watch your temper. I know you're just pissed because I walked in on you two." Kaito had a wolfish grin on his face. "How far were you going to go?"

"Shut up." Zero glared at Kaito as he stormed past him and into his room.

Shaking his head Kaito sat down to watch T.V. Honestly if he had known Zero was going to be here with Kuran he wouldn't have come back. The only reason he had was because he'd assumed that they would have gone back to Kuran's flat instead of his. Shrugging it off Kaito picked up the remote and started to surf through the channels.

Zero flopped down onto his bed. His heart was still beating fast from being so close to Kaname, his boyfriend. Zero felt giddy for a moment as the idea that Kaname was his boyfriend flitted through his head. Then his mind slid o how amazing it felt to have Kaname's hand on him. A small groan of frustration slipped from Zero's lips. He was still hard and it would be obvious if he went and took a shower now.

So he relaxed into his bed and let his hand down his clothed chest and under the waistband of his gray sweatpants. His hand grasped his hard length and he let out a hiss. It was nothing compared to how good Kaname's hand felt but it would do for now. As he started pumping himself Zero imagined pushing Kaname to his knees and grabbing a fist full of his soft brown hair so he could pull that delicious mouth to his cock. Stifling a moan Zero imagined how Kaname's tongue would feel on his length and how amazing it would feel to thrust himself all the way into that wet heat. Pumping himself faster Zero imagined Kaname humming around his length and swallowing all of his cum. Zero's back arched off his bed as he came in his hand. Gasping for air Zero pulled his hand out of his pants and lay for a few minutes before pulling his pants off and putting on a pair of boxers to sleep in.

A rabid E lashed out a Zero. The Hunter knocked the blow wide with his left arm and leveled the Bloody Rose to fire. The E fell away to dust. Zero leveled his gun at another and killed that one too. When the room was silent he turned to where Kaname was. The Pureblood smiled over at Zero. " Yagari was right. This was an easy mission." Kaname said.

"Indeed. We should get some harder ones." Zero said as he walked over to Kaname.

"We should head back, report in, then we can go to my place and wash up."

"Sounds like a plan." Zero smiled at his

The two shared along kiss in the car before they walked into the Association. As they were walking toward Yagari's office Zero turned down an empty hallway. Kaname raised an eyebrow but followed. Halfway down Zero pushed Kaname into a nitch that held some sort of award. Kaname was about to protest but Zero slipped in with him and pushed the Pureblood flat against the wall and attacked his lips.

Kaname didn't complain he simply slid his hands around Zero's waist and pulled their hips together. Zero hissed at the friction. The Hunter moved his lips to Kaname's neck. "Are-ah-you always this-mmm- adventurous?" Kaname managed to gasp out.

"Can't… help… it… with… such… a… hot… boyfriend." Zero said kissing or nipping Kaname's pale neck after each word.

"Zerooo." Kaname moaned as Zero nipped at the sensitive bite area on Kaname's neck. Zero moved back up to kiss Kaname again. His tongue delved into his partner's warm cavern and explored fervently for a few minutes. Kaname lost himself in the feel of Zero. Then the Hunter pulled back. His face was a little flushed.

"We should probably go report to Yagari so we can leave for the day back to your place."

"Yeah." Kaname said breathlessly and let Zero drag him back into the hall and to Yagari's office. He was just as anxious as Zero to get back to his place. There would be no one to interrupt them there.

* * *

Sorry I'm falling behind on updates. You see I'm having a wee bit of trouble with this fic. I had the beginning and the ending all planned out… but now that I'm in the middle it's giving me some trouble, cause all I want to do is write lemons…. But I promise to work on fleshing out a decent plot to get to the epic end!


	12. Chapter 12

Don't shoot me for two reasons: 1- it's taken me so long and it's so short. But my laptop died last week and I've been typing this all by texting it to my email… it's a pain but I just had to write. Plus I couldn't bare to have you all sitting around thinking I've forgotten this story. So I've added lemons. And 2- I've said it before if not here than in my other story Bruises… I do love my good morning sex!

Here ends my rant. Thank you for waiting! ENJOY!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 12: Alone… Finally**

The two were all over each other on the elevator ride up to Kaname's apartment. Zero's lips were at Kaname's throat and Kaname's hands were at Zero's waist. When the Pureblood opened the door Zero walked in, waited for Kaname to close it, then pinned the Pureblood to the door and kissed him deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance even though Kaname wanted Zero to dominate him completely.

Breaking the kiss Kaname said, "We should shower first…"

"Good idea." Zero took a step back from his boyfriend.

Kaname took the Hunter's hand and pulled him into the large bathroom connected to his room. There they slowly stripped each other. Every inch of Kaname's skin that was showed by removing a piece of clothing Zero would lavish it with kisses. Zero felt quite nervous doing this because he had never done this. If he had then he didn't remember. Maybe he could as Kaito later… or he could call Yuki. Right now though his mind fell back onto Kaname and how amazing the Pureblood looked naked. "You're hot." Zero said as he moved back from Kaname to look at the Vampire.

"Speak for yourself." Kaname said as he moved to turn on the shower.

When the water was warm enough the two stepped in. Kaname ducked his head under the warm spray to get the rime of the mission off of his body. As he was rubbing shampoo into his hair he moved so that Zero could rinse himself.

The two were soon clean of the grime from their mission and they stood in the bathroom drying off. Zero couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend. Right now Kaname's back was to Zero as he dried his hair. "What Zero? I can feel your eyes on me." Kaname turned to his silver Hunter.

"You're just so damn good looking I can't keep my eyes off you." Zero smiled and walked over to wrap his arms around Kaname's thin waist. Kaname hummed his approval as he leaned into Zero's embrace. He closed his eyes and just basked in the touch of the Hunter. Then his eyes shot open as he felt Zero's lips caressing his neck and shoulder.

Kaname suddenly became nervous. He was completely unsure of how to voice what he really wanted. He could guess that Zero had already accepted that Kaname would want to top… so how would he react? Kaname moved away from Zero suddenly and the Hunter was a little stunned. He was about to ask what was wrong when Kaname spoke, "Zero…" he swallowed. "Would you…come to my room?" Kaname bit his lip he had lost his nerve.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zero purred and let himself be lead into Kaname's room where he backed up to the bed and pulled Kaname on top of him. They tossed away their towels and Kaname started lavishing Zero's pale skin with kisses again. Zero stretched out on the bed and let Kaname have his way with him.

After a few minutes Kaname was struck with an idea. He gripped Zero's hips tightly with his knees and rolled so that Zero was now on top. Kaname grabbed two fistfuls of silver hair and tugged Zero's head to his. His fangs teased Zero's ear and clinked against the silver earrings. "Fuck me." He said into Zero's ear. The Hunter couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure.

Zero looked down at the Pureblood, his heart swelled at the sight of him. Kaname was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his chest was rising and falling as he breathed fast. "You look so hot." Zero said as he leaned down to lips Kaname's chest. Moaning he thrust his fingers into silver locks. Zero's lips continued to travel lower. Kaname hissed in pleasure as a warm mouth covered a nipple and fingers danced over the other. When Zero was satisfied with Kaname's moans he trailed his tongue down Kaname's taught stomach where he stopped to nip the perfect flesh. "Suck." Zero said as he put two fingers near Kaname's mouth. The Pureblood gladly took the digits into his mouth. He sucked them and swirled his tongue around them to coat the with his saliva.

Smiling Zero sucked the head of Kaname into his mouth. The Pureblood's back arched off the bed. He had never done this before but he had an idea of what to do. As Zero deep throated Kaname's cock he slid in one spit slicked finger. Kaname clutched at the sheets as Zero took everything torturously slow. "Zero…" Kaname's fingers released the sheets after a few minutes and twined into Zero's soft silver hair. The ex-human hummed and Kaname was left breathless from the vibrations. "Zero… now… pleaseeee." Kaname writhed on the bed forcing himself further on to the fingers that were stretching him.

"As you wish my love." Zero said as he leaned back from Kaname. The picture the sweaty and panting Pureblood painted was the hottest thing ever. And knowing that he had brought Kaname to this state made Zero painfully hard.

Zero used one hand to prop himself above Kaname and the other to line himself up. Kaname wrapped his legs around Zero's waist and pulled him partially in. Zero bit his lip; if Kaname kept tat up he was going to lose it. In one slow steady thrust Zero seated himself in the inviting body under him. "Kami, you feel amazing Kaname." Zero said in a husky voice as he looked down into crimson eyes. Kaname reached up and pulled Zero down so they could kiss. As their tongues battled Zero started thrusting at a steady pace that drove Kaname wiled. Hands wandered over the silverette and Kaname just loved the way that Zero's muscles felt as they moved with each thrust.

The ex-human felt his climax fast approaching. But he didn't want to cum before Kaname, it didn't seem like a fitting way to end his first time. So his hand snaked between them to take the weeping organ in hand. "Ah-Zero-mmm." Kaname couldn't stay quiet as Zero assaulted his senses. It was too much. His eyes clenched closed. "Zero, I'm close… so close… Zerooo." Kaname moaned as he thrust into Zero's hand.

"Look at me Kaname…" Zero leaned down to lick the Pureblood's neck. "I want to see your eyes when you come." Zero wanted to memorize the look of his lover in pure bliss. He wanted to memorize what he looked like the first time they made love.

"Zero" Kaname moaned at Zero's words and came spattering Zero's hand and stomach with white fluid. The emotions that flashed across Kaname's eyes in the moment of his bliss captivated Zero and made his insides squirm with delight. The feeling of Kaname orgasm under him tipped Zero into his own sweet release.

The two lay on the bed panting. Zero's head rested on Kaname's sweaty chest. And Kaname was running his hands all over Zero's body. Shifting Zero pulled out of Kaname and flopped onto the bed next to the tired Pureblood. Kaname's stroking hands slowed then stopped and Zero took up running his hand over Kaname's face."Kaname?"  
"Hm?" Kaname cracked open his eyes and looked at Zero. His brow furrowed in worry at the look on his lover's face. "What's wrong?"

"Did I hurt you?" Zero was so worried that he'd hurt Kaname since he was unexpirenced.  
"No. Of course not." Kaname reached up and stroked Zero's cheek. It was so cute that the Hunter was concerned for him. "It was wonderful... Just like you." Kaname sat up so he could kiss his lover. This relaxed Zero and he willingly kissed back. "Now come sleep with me." The Pureblood wrapped his arms around Zero's neck as he lay down.  
They curled close and drifted off to sleep.

Zero was the first to wake. He watched his lover sleep peacefully and his heart swelled. He was lucky to see Kaname like this because the Pureblood kept everyone else at arm's length. Zero wanted to show Kaname how much he loved him. As he tried to think of something his mind wandered back to lastnight and what he had done to Kaname. A light flush splayed across his face and his body was reacting, asking for a repeat. The only thing that was filling Zero's head was how it feltto be buried in the amazing body before him. Stifling a moan Zero shifted to lay on his back and a hand traveled to his stiff member.  
He wanted to take Kaname again... But his lover was still sleeping. But what a fine way to wake him up. This time Zero couldn't keep the moan in. Oh how he wanted to take Kaname right now...

Zero moved the sheets aside and discarded them in the pile of sheets. He held his breath for a second so as not to moan loudly at the amazing sight Kaname made laying peacefully on the bed naked. Kneeling between Kaname's legs Zero put three fingers into his mouth and coated them in salvia. _We need to get some lube. It would totally make this easier._ Zero thought as he slowly slid the first one in as he took Kaname's soft member into his mouth and started to suck. By the time Zero was stretching Kaname with all three fingers the Pureblood was moaning and his cock was leaking. Zero leaned back and admired his handy work… Kaname looked even hotter now with the light sheen of sweat on his bare chest and his red lips parted as he panted.

Spiting into his hand Zero then covered his aching arousal in spit then lined himself up. Just before he pushed inside he moaned Kaname's name to pull the Pureblood fully from his sleep. Then Zero slid into Kaname's tight heat in one slow thrust. Kaname's deep red eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a gasp. Then his lust filled eyes locked on Zero and he smiled as his hands went to grip Zero's muscular shoulders. "Mmm… Zero… to what do I owe…" Kaname gasped as Zero pulled out and thrust back in, "this surprise to?" Kaname moaned again.

"You looked so damn adorable." Zero said with another thrust. "And I couldn't give up a chance to try this." Zero smiled down at Kaname. They both felt heat rise up in their chests and Kaname knew that he had Zero. Kaname wrapped his legs around Zero's waist so he could easily buck his hips up to meet Zero's thrust.

"My god Zero!" Kaname dug his fingers into Zero's shoulders as Zero angled his thrusts to hit Kaname's prostate each time. For a moment the Pureblood felt his eyes roll back in his head. He was so close it wasn't even funny. He started to bite his lip to attempt to stave off his orgasm.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Zero said leaning down to lick a small bead of blood from Kaname's lip. In the process Zero purposely pushed himself up against Kaname to create friction on Kaname's cock.

"Zeroo…" Kaname couldn't take it any longer he was in bliss right now.

"Come for me Kaname." Zero breathed hotly into Kaname's ear and bit the earlobe. Kaname bucked up against Zero and let out a whining moan as he came. Zero relished in the way that Kaname's quivering muscles felt around his length and how the hot stickiness between them felt absolutely amazing. "I love you Kaname." Zero said as he leaned in and kissed the Pureblood who was coming down off the high. Thrusting a few more times Zero emptied himself into Kaname with a moan and another declaration of his love. Zero lowered himself on top of Kaname and propped himself on the heaving chest. He wasn't quite ready to pull out of Kaname… it still felt totally amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

Please don't kill me too violently. I know I completely failed at keeping this up to date. I've been busy, then I didn't have a computer, then I had to get ready for school, but now I'm all moved in to my dorm and have lots of spare time. So I'm planning to update more. So here's the next chappy!

Oh and another reason I failed at updating sooner was I was working on a two shot! It should be up later tonight or tomorrow.

Also I apologize for not replying to comments. I will do so for this chapter!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 13: Off To Work**

Zero followed Kaname to his office at the Association. When they got in Zero closed the door and Kaname raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be at your desk by now?"

"I'm always late." Zero shrugged as he walked toward his boyfriend. "I just wanted to give you a kiss before I went." Kaname slipped one hand around Kaname's waist and pulled him close so that his other hand could res at the base of Kaname's neck and The Hunter kissed Kaname deeply for a long minute. "Now I'm going to my desk."

"Would you like to do lunch together?" Kaname asked shyly.

"I would love it." Zero kissed Kaname lightly on the lips before leaving the office. He walked with a spring in his step to his desk. He still couldn't believe that Kaname was his. Zero's heart started to beat fast as he thought about last night.

"God. Wipe that smile off your face. It doesn't suit you." Kaito said when Zero sat down.

"Shut up."

"Did you get laid last night?"

"None of your business." Zero shot back and glared at his friend.

"How was Kuran? Did he top?" Kaito smirked.

"Butt out Kaito." Zero's tone warned Kaito to quit it.

"Just saying you didn't come home last night is all."

"Kaito shut up." Zero stood up.

"You weren't walking weird so I think you topped." That was it for Zero he leapt at Kaito but a strong hand snapped him back.

"What are you fighting over this time?" Yagari asked as he held back a struggling Zero.

"Nothing. I was just trying to figure out what went on last night. Zero stayed over at Kuran's." Kaito smiled. He had won the bet with Yagari and he couldn't wait to get his reward.

"Oh really?" Yagari was both intrigued but he was also excited about the wager.

"I never said that!" Zero tried to protest.

"Your face is all red though." Kaito smirked again.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down Zero." Yagari smiled at his student. "But seriously it's about time you and Kuran got together."

"What?" Zero stopped struggling and stared open mouthed at his mentor.

"Just saying." Yagari shrugged. "Which remind me. Get off to Kuran's office so you two can write up that report and get it in ASAP so you can go on another mission."

"Is Kaname my new partner?"

"Yes."

"What about Kaito?"

"He's my new partner." Yagari smirked.

"You never have partners though." Zero looked suspiciously between Yagari and Kaito.

"I feel sorry for him since you ditched him. So I'm making an exception."

"Whatever." Zero grabbed his computer and left back to Kaname's office.

When Zero had left Yagari walked over to lean on Kaito's desk. "Be in my office in ten minutes. I do believe you won a bet."

"Gladly." Kaito smiled to himself as he watched Yagarri walk off. He had waited years for this opportunity to come and now that he had it he felt giddy. Taking a deep breath Kaito went back to finish a report and kill the ten minutes.

When Kaito walked into Yagari's office he closed the door behind him and smiled. He walked confidently over to Yagari and crashed their lips together.

"So Yagari seriously sent you?" Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero.

"Yes. He said we need to finish our report so we can go on a new mission." Zero flopped down in a chair across from Kaname.

"So we're going on another mission together?"

"Since we're partners now we'll only be doing missions with each other." Zero smiled widely.

"We're seriously partners! But what about Kaito?"

"He's with Yagari now."

"No kidding." Kaname smiled a dazzling smile at Zero. "Well aren't you lucky. You get stuck with me."

"Sounds perfect to me." Zero got up and went to kiss Kaname lightly.

"Not now. The door is open." Kaname turned away as he blushed.

"Fine." Zero sigh and leaned on the desk instead. "Guess we should start the report now."

"That would be a good idea." Kaname started to rustle around papers looking for the Report form. Zero saw his hands shake slightly.

The Hunter leaned in and whispered into Kaname's ear, "Do I make you nervous?"

"When you're this close yes!" Kaname blurted out.

Smiling Zero kissed Kaname quickly and dodged a fist. After that they sat talking about the mission and filled in the Report form. When they decided to take lunch they went to the cafeteria and sat off in a corner.

"So I was talking to Kaito and Yagari the other day about the stuff I forgot. It's still weird that I don't remember you. So I was wondering if you could tell me about how I acted around you at Cross Academy." Zero felt embarrassed to ask but he was really curious. People still gave him odd looks when ever they saw him talking to Kaname. It seemed that Zero's hatred toward Kaname was a well known fact in the Association.

"Okay… um. Well you were a school Guardian so when ever the classes switched you were always such an ass to me. It didn't matter how many times I tried to be nice to you, you always just glared at me. Those were probably the hardest four years of my life because I tried so many things to try and get you to stop hating me. I would have been happy with a civil conversation every now and then. I mean I wanted more, I've liked you since I met you. But I never ever dreamed that I'd actually get the chance with to be with you." As Kaname spoke Zero slowly started to blush. "I would always go over to Cross's when he invited me for meals because I knew you'd be there, even though I had to endure Yuki fawning over me. But you never spoke to me or if it was it'd would be you telling me to fuck off."

"I'm sorry." Zero gulped and looked at Kaname. "I can't imagine why you still like me."

"You don't put me on a pedestal like everyone else. You treat me like a real person. It's refreshing." Kaname smiled at his boyfriend who was looking rather dejected and awkward now.

"But still. If I was such an ass to you." Zero looked Kaname in the eyes.

"There's just something about you that draws me to you, Zero." Kaname gripped Zero's hand for a second before drawing back. That simple contact relaxed Zero a bit.

"I guess me hating you before can work in your favor." Zero smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll have to try extra hard to make it up to you know." Zero nudged Kaname's foot with his own.

"Oh and what will you do to make it up to me?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" Kaname's mind immediately started playing through dirty situations in his head. But he had to stop that train of thought before he got so aroused that he'd drag Zero off to his office and demand to be taken.

"For you Kaname, anything."

"Fine. Then how about we start with dinner at my place tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Zero arrived at Kaname's apartment at seven. He had dressed up a bit. He still wore his normal tight fitting jeans but now he wore a black button down shirt. Zero had been debating on a vivid blue one but Kaito chose the black one and shoved Zero out the door. He said he had plans for the night and wanted Zero out of the apartment fast.

Kaname answered the door and looked Zero up and down. "You look absolutely delicious." Kaname smiled as he yanked Zero inside. Closing the door Kaname pulled Zero in for a searing kiss.

"You look pretty hot yourself." Zero said when they broke apart. Kaname wore black jeans and a dark green button shirt.

"Why thank you. Come on we can have some wine first, I just put the pasta on." Kaname moved toward the kitchen and Zero followed.

"I'm sorry I'm over early. Kaito was quite intent on getting me out of the apartment early." Zero shrugged apologetically.

"Oh does he have a date?"

"Probably." Zero accepted the wine glass Kaname offered him.

"Interesting." Kaname sipped the wine. "You know for the longest time I thought you and him were together."

Zero let out a small laugh. "Why would you think that?"

"You two are always pushing each other and touching each other. And you moved in with him when you graduated." Kaname shrugged.

"No. He's always been like a brother. He said when my twin, Ichiru, went missing I clung to him. I must have been such a pain to him back then… wish I could remember it all." Zero looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry Zero we'll get your memories back." Kaname rested his hand on Zero's shoulder. The Hunter looked up and smiled at the Vampire.

"I honestly don't miss them very much. The only thing that throws me off is when someone starts talking about something I don't remember. Other then that I don't mind. I mean I'm happy to have you." Zero leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kaname's cheek. Pulling back Zero asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Fettuccini alfredo."

"Seriously? That's my favorite meal."

"I know. I called Yuki today."

"Really?" Zero was so touched that Kaname had gone through all that trouble to make dinner for him.

"Of course."

Zero set down his glass and made Kaname put his down before he attacked Kaname's lips. The kiss was deep and fierce. Zero stepped back or else he knew that dinner would be put off for a few hours. Kaname took a steadying breath before turning to check on the noodles. "If you want to go sit at the table I'll bring out dinner in a second." Kaname said. Zero just nodded and left to sit at the dining room table.

He sat heavily in the chair and tried to calm his racing heart. It was best if he controlled himself this evening and behaved. Even though he just wanted to strip Kaname and take him. Shaking those thoughts out of his head Zero looked up as Kaname came out of the kitchen with two bowls. Zero took a bite. "Oh my god Kaname, this is amazing."

"Thank you." The Pureblood smiled.

"So how was Yuki when you talked to her today?" Zero asked after a few minutes of silence.

"As bubbly as ever. She seemed to be thrilled that I had called her. She must have gone on for at least a half hour about how she missed me and how I should visit her."

"Ya I bet she was pretty excited to hear from you."

"She also bugged me about you. Zshe had to know how you were and what you were doing now."

"Oh? Well I Haven't talked to her since she arrived in England."

"Lucky." Kaname smiled.

"Ya, well I've sort of been busy… plus it's nice not having her around annoying me about every little thing." Zero shrugged.

"I know what you mean."

"It's nice to be out of the Academy and on my own."

"Indeed. It's easier to keep things a secret outside of Cross."

"If you're referring to us… Kaito and Yagari are apparently betting on our relationship."

"Oh I know. Those two are always doing something odd." Kaname laughed.

"Of course they are, even when we were training they were always doing something together."

"I bet Kaito's hot date was Yagari."

Zero stared open mouthed at Kaname. "No way! That would never happen in a million years."

"I was just making a guess." Kaname smiled.

The rest of the meal was passed with polite conversation. After they did the dishes Kaname lead Zero to the living room where he put on a movie. The two sat close and Kaname put his arm around Zero as they watched. After a while Zero got bored and leaned over to kiss Kaname's neck tenderly. The Vampire tilted his head so Zero had more access.

Taking the hint Zero moved so he was straddling Kaname and his lips were firmly attached to the other's neck. Zero could smell Kaname's hot blood pumping in his veins and it smelled amazing but Zero did not bite. He darted his tongue out and licked a wet trail from the base of Kaname's neck to behind his ear where Zero turned his head and nipped the soft ear lobe. Kaname let out a low moan and moved his hands to grip Zero's hips. Zero kissed a trail from Kaname's ear to his lips where he stared to make out with the Pureblood.

Zero's hands wandered down to Kaname's crotch and he rubbed him through his pants. Kaname tipped his head back and moaned. Zero moved back to the Pureblood's throat. Zero slowly started top undo Kaname's pants, earning another moan from his boyfriend. Kaname lifted his hips so Zero could tug the garment down. Moving to kneel in front of Kaname Zero pulled down Kaname's boxers and stuck his tongue out to lick the head of Kaname's dick.

Kaname threaded his fingers into Zero's silver locks and tugged lightly. Zero opened his mouth and deep throated Kaname in one smooth movement. Kaname relaxed completely as Zero hummed around his length. Zero bobbed his head as Kaname gripped his hair tightly.

Kaname's hands gripped Zero's hair so tight that the Hunter's head was held still and Kaname's body tensed. "Kaname-Sama." Zero froze at the voice and his face flushed a deep crimson. He hadn't even heard the front door open. Kaname looked over his shoulder.

"What is it Seiren? I said I was not to be disturbed." Kaname let go of Zero's hair and the Hunter rocked back on his heals. He was so embarrassed.

"I apologize Kaname-Sama, Zero-Sama." Seiren bowed to her boss and the Hunter that she knew was there. Zero flushed even deeper. "But there is urgent business that you must attend to."

"Like what?" Kaname seethed.

"About that matter you have been looking into." Seiren said in her flat voice. She did truly feel bad about dragging Kaname away from Zero but it was very important that Kaname attend to the new information of Rido.

"Very well." Kaname pulled up his pants and stood to fasten them. "Come on Zero." Kaname pulled his blushing boyfriend to his feet. "I'm sorry but I really do have to see to this."

"It's okay." Zero looked at the floor still mortified.

"Thank you for understanding." Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero's cheek then whispered in his ear, "You look cute when you blush."

"Oh shut up!" Zero seethed. It's not the he was actually mad he was just embarrassed. "I feel like a high school kid getting walked in on by his parents." Zero whispered.

"Relax. Seiren won't say a word about it." Kaname pulled away but held onto Zero's hand. "Now come on I'll walk you to your car."

"Okay." They walked silently to Zero's car, Seiren in tow. When they got there Zero turned to give Kaname a kiss but the Vampire held him back for a second.

"Listen Zero," Kaname looked him right in the eyes. "I truly am sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"There's no need. I understand. Call me later when you get back home so I know you didn't die or something." Zero smiled and leaned up to kiss Kaname.

"I love you." Kaname said softly.

"I love you too, Kaname." Zero smiled. As his boyfriend walked off to his waiting car.

Zero got into his car with a smile on his face and drove back to his apartment. Still in a half daze from seeing Kaname Zero didn't even think to text Kaito and make sure that it was okay to be home. So he unlocked the door and walked in. He looked over to the living room and saw Yagari sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sensei." Zero called as he took of his shoes. "Where's Kaito?" Then Zero stopped dead in his tracks as he took in Yagari's flushed face. He didn't need to hear Kaito call his name from the other side of the couch.

"You're home early." Kaito said as his head popped up from the other side of the couch.

"No. Fucking. Way." Zero said stunned.

"I can explain." Yagari said turning to look at Zero.

"You know what… I don't care." Zero leaned down to pull on his shoes. "I'll see you guys at work tomorrow." Zero walked right back out of the apartment and opened his cell.

"Zero?" Kaname answered.

"Hey Kaname. I was wondering if I could stay with you again tonight."

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"Ya. I'm traumatized. I interrupted Kaito's date… and you were right."

"No way?" Kaname started laughing. "Okay then. Seiren will be by to let you into my place in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Kaname."

"I'll see you later Zero."

"Bye." Zero said and hung up as he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Ta Da! New Chapter! and no super long wait! i'm so proud of me!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 14: All Bets Are Off**

"I love you." Kaname said as he pulled Zero in for a long searing kiss.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a bit." Zero slid out of the car and walked up to his apartment.

He didn't want to go to the Association three days in a row in the same clothes. It would be a dead give away. So he had Kaname drop him off at his and Kaito's place so that he could shower and get ready for work. It was quiet when Zero walked in and he looked around for Yagari's jacket or boots but he saw only his and Kaito's stuff. A sigh of relief came from Zero. "IS that you Zero?" Kaito called walking out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth.

"Hey, How was your night." Kaito blushed and went back into the bathroom. Zero laughed it was not like Kaito at all to dodge a question. So Zero walked to the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe. "So?"

"So, shove it Zero."

"Oh but see you know about my relationship and you're leaving me in the dark over here about yours. Not fair. Not fair at all."

"It's none of your business." Kaito spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his brush. "Now please leave so I can shower."

"Not till you let me know this is for real and not just a joke to scare me. You and Yagari are really together."

"Yes! Now can you drop it?" Kaito's face was bright red by now.

"Nope." Zero smiled and closed the door as he left to his room. After having spent the night with Kaname the whole Kaito-Yagari thing was quite laughable now. At first Zero had been embarrassed and scared shitless but now it was funny. Kaito had been giving Zero shit for dating Kaname and now he could give Kaito shot for dating Yagari. It all evened out and was quite funny.

Zero picked out his clothes for the day and straightened his room as he waited for Kaito to finish with the bathroom. Finally Kaito lef the bathroom and practically ran to his room to avoid seeing Zero. Smirking Zero called "You know we're still going to the Association together… so don't leave me."

"Whatever." Kaito shot back.

Laughing Zero got into the shower. He smiled as he washed and rinsed himself under the warm spray. Then a random thought dripped into his head. He was really and honestly happy right now and he couldn't for the life of him remember the last time he was happy like this. It felt good to be smiling for no other reason then that he was alive and everything in his life was working out.

Following Kaito to the car Zero noticed that his friend was walking stiffly. "Listen, Kaito…" Zero finally broke the awkward silence.

"Zero quite it! I know you're probably freaked about Yagari and I but I'm not going to ditch him. I've liked him for ages so please just understand that…"

"Hey quite jumping to conclusions dummy. I'm fine with it. I was just going to let you know that since you gave me shit for being with Kaname… well it's payback time."

"What?" Kaito looked over his shoulder to his smiling friend.

"Kaname and I are placing bet on you two now."

"No you're not."

"Ya we are." Zero and Kaname weren't but Kaito didn't need to know that.

"Oh great!" Kaito threw up his arms. Zero just laughed. The rest of the commute passed just as it normally did now that Kaito had relaxed and calmed down.

The two were walking into the Association when Zero grinned and said, "Just make sure you let me know when you two are having fun at the apartment. I promise to stay out of the way." Kaito's jaw dropped. "See ya I've got to catch up with Kaname." Zero waved and walked off from his gaping friend.

Zero walked through the bustling corridors till he got to Kaname's office. He knocked once then went in. "Hello Zero." Kaname said with a big grin on his face.

"Hello." Zero walked over and kissed his boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you be at your desk?"

"Nope. We still have a report to finish before we can go on our next mission. Which we should finish it today since you said this next mission is going to be a tough one." Zero walked around the desk and took a seat.

"Yes it will be. But since we're both Vampires it should be pretty easy to do it." Kaname opened the file on his computer that had their report.

"So like how difficult. You still haven't outlined what it is that we're going to be doing."

"Because… it's difficult to explain." Kaname didn't look at Zero as he spoke he simply finished typing in information into the report asking Zero questions every now and then.

Two hours later they were finished and on their way to Yagari's office. Zero knocked then entered. Yagari was behind his desk flipping through folders. "We finished the report for you." Kaname said as he dropped it on the desk.

"Splendid." Yagari looked up at Kaname then his eyes flicked to Zero and away in an instant. Zero had to bite back a laugh at his mentors actions.

"So do you have the mission that we're doing next? Kaname said it was difficult to explain."

Yagari raised an eyebrow at Kaname then looked back to Zero. "Actually it's rather simple. You need to take down another Nobel."

"Gees Kaname what's so hard about that?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"It's how we're going to do it Zero." Kaname bit the inside of his lip. He had been thinking through the plan for a while now but had been to shy to ask Zero to do it.

"Okay then explain it in simple two or three syllable words. I should be able to get it then." Zero cracked a smile.

"Very funny. I'll tell you later, come over for dinner and we can discuss it then."

"Fair enough." Zero looked at Yagari. "This means the apartment will be clear till at least 2 a.m. tonight. No need to worry about embarrassing walk-ins or anything." Yagari turned bright red.

"Don't be ridicules." Yagari said gruffly. "Now be on your way. You and Kaito have some re-constantine to run today for a mission. So get out of my office." He shooed his student out.

"Well just thought I'd let you know! Bye!" Zero walked out laughing.

"Don't be to hard on them." Kaname smiled.

"Oh I'll go easy on Yagari. But Kaito so has it coming to him! So I'm not going easy on him at all!"

"Fair enough, he is a prick." Kaname followed Zero back to his desk. Kaito was at his flipping though a magazine, apparently waiting for Zero.

"Was wondering when you'd come." He looked up at Zero. "Oh look you brought your little blood sucking boyfriend. How cute." Kaito smiled sarcastically.

"Shut it Kaito." Zero looked at the few pieces of mail on his desk.

"I'll see you tonight then Zero?" Kaname whispered in Zero's ear.

"Of course." Zero smiled and rested his hand for a second on the small of Kaname's back.

"Have a good day then."

"You too." Zero smiled after Kaname before he turned to Kaito.

"God that look on your face is disgusting. Can't you scowl more often." Zero did scowl at his friend. "Ya just like that. It's more fitting. Besides a happy Zero… haven't seen it for years… ease into it dude cause you're scaring me."

"Oh so sorry that I forgot to ask your opinion on ever little detail of my life. Heaven forbid I smile without asking you!" Zero chucked the letters on his desk and crossed his arms. "So are we gonna run re-con or bicker all day?"

"Thought you'd never ask. So come on let's get going."

The two left the Association and drove off toward their destination. It was daytime so there should be no Vampire activity. Kaito pulled off to the side of the road at the right mile marker. "This should be close enough."

"Gosh another den of Es in the woods. Do they ever hide anywhere else?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Course not that would make no sense. Gees Zero you're close enough to an E shouldn't you understand their mentality?"

"Fuck you Kaito." Zero threw a punch and caught Kaito's shoulder spinning the hunter to the side.

"Yo! What the hell! I was only joking!"

"No you weren't. you're such an ass to me. I'm so glad you're not my partner anymore. Kaname is way better then you."

"Really? How do you know he's better then me? We've never had sex."

Zero clenched his fists. "I seriously would love to kill you right now."

"No need to get violent. Seesh. I'm only joking."

"Ya well shut it or I swear I won't give you and Yagari time to be alone."

"Like you could." Kaito scoffed although he knew Zero was dead serious.

"God you're still as immature as ever." Zero walked off toward the den with Kaito in tow. They were silent after that not wanting to cause a disturbance in the forest.

The re-con was simple and they were back at the Association before night fall. They handed in their findings to Yagari before leaving for the night.

Zero went home and showered while Kaito lounged on the couch. Zero was putting on his shoes when Kaito asked, "What time are you going to be back?"

"After midnight probably. We've got to discuss the mission."

"Sure, sure."

"I'll text when I'm on the way so I don't catch you sucking Yagari off again." Zero smirked as he left. It was so much fun to make Kaito bush for once instead of it being the other way around.

Zero knocked on Kaname's door. "It's open come in!" Kaname called. So Zero walked in.

"Hey Kaname!" Zero walked over to where Kaname sat on the couch so he could kiss him.

"So what's up with the missions?"

"So it's pretty basic. But it's what we're going to do that's difficult. Now if you don't want to then you can say no." Kaname looked at Zero.

"You've got to explain it first for me to agree or not."

"Fine. I've got an invitation to a party that will be attended by all the higher up vampires and our target, Sakura Rihto. So we'll be going, but what's going to be the hard part is getting him alone." Kaname looked Zero dead in the eyes. "That's where I'll need your help. I'll be too swamped by other people to target him and get him alone. So I'll need you to get him alone where you can kill him."

"Oh that shouldn't be too hard." Zero shrugged.

"Zero are you understanding me?"

"Of course. I just have to get him alone where I can kill him. Super easy."

"Zero you need to get him back to his room, alone."

"Oh." Zero's eyebrows shot up. "That won't be too easy then…"

"Of course it will. You're handsome enough that anyone would follow you to a hotel room."

"Gee thanks." Zero rolled his eyes. "But nothings' happen since all I have to do is kill him right?"

"Of course. That's the plan."

"Are you comfortable with it?"

"I have to be." Kaname said in a cold tone.

"No you don't. you can disagree with it…" Zero prodded hoping that Kaname would say something more.

"Well we have to do this. He's been causing trouble. He's obviously allied with a Pureblood because Rihto is into Human trafficking and that's where he gets the candidates for his hoard of Es."

"Ahhh… well good thing we're taking him down then. When's the party?"

"Next Friday. So we have a week to look into Rihto and see who he's going with."

"Wait Kaname. I just thought of something. What if he's not gay? Then it won't matter how good looking I am he won't take me to his room."

"No he's defiantly gay. I've already been looking into reports. If he wasn't I would have asked someone else onto the mission with me."

"Oh. Well aren't you smart." Zero said sarcastically.

"And don't worry Zero I'll be close by if you need any help."

"Good." Zero moved closer to Kaname. "I always feel more comfortable when you're around." Zero placed a kiss on Kaname's throat and he inhaled the Pureblood's sweet scent. Kaname just hummed his approval and put an arm around Zero as the Human moved so his head was in Kaname's lap. "Kaname… why do you like me so much?"

"Because you treat me as an equal."

"Is it really that big of a thing for you?"

"Of course. I grew up with everybody idolizing me and putting me on a pedestal."

"That must have sucked."

"It did. Then I met an insolent Hunter boy who tried to kill me with a kitchen knife."

"Wish I could remember…" Zero smiled.

"That was the first time anyone had ever tried something like that on me. I was shocked but at the same time I was intrigued. That's when I started watching you."

"Makes you sound sort of creepy."

"Well… I suppose I am. Even though you hated me I still tried to get near to you."

"Well your persistence has paid off. You finally have me." Zero sat up so he could look Kaname in his beautiful maroon eyes. "I'm glad you didn't give up." Zero smiled.

"Me too." Kaname took Zero's chin lightly in his hand and pulled him into a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all! That's for the awesome comments and thanks for sticking with me! I know it's been a bit of a wait and this is a short chapter… sorry but I'm still super tied up with my book. I'll try to update soon!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

****

Chapter 15: Let the Mission Begin

Zero holstered the Bloody Rose before he stepped in front of the full length mirror. He wasn't a fan of how he looked in the tuxedo but Kaname had said he had to wear it. Scrunching up his nose he walked into Kaname's room. He stopped dead when he saw his boyfriend in a tuxedo just like his but Kaname looked so much hotter. "Now why can't I look as good as you in this thing?" Zero said walking over and wrapping his arms around Kaname.

"Let me see you." Kaname tried to turn around but Zero Held him tight to his chest.

"Nope." Zero started kissing Kaname's exposed neck and ear.

"Stop… " Kaname shivered.

"Why?"

"Because you'll make us late."

"I won't make us late. I'm just kissing you. You'll be the one making us late by demanding more." Zero smiled but stepped back from his boyfriend. "So how do I look?

"Stunning." Kaname said after checking Zero out.

"Really? I still think you look better." Zero kissed Kaname again.

"Well let's hope you look good enough to attract Sakura's attention tonight." Kaname's brow wrinkled for a second.

"Don't remind me. I'm with you now and I have the whole car ride to be with you… so forget about the party for now."

"Fine. But we need to leave now or we'll be late."

"Fair enough." Zero took Kaname's hand and they walked to the limo together.

Kaname was trying not to think too hard on what would be happening at the party as he stared out the window. Zero slid closer and Kaname looked sideways at his boyfriend. "What?"

"You've got your thinking face on." Zero smiled.

"I do not."

"Do to." Zero leaned in and kissed Kaname. "Forget about the party. We've still got a ways to go."

"It's kind of hard to forget when we're dressed for it and on our way to it."

"I'll distract you." Zero smiled.

"Zero what are you… " Kaname stopped mid sentence to fight back a oan as Zero's hands slid down to his groin. "Not… in the… car." He hissed.

"Why not? If you're quiet no one will hear." Zero smiled as he undid Kaname's pants and slid off the seat to kneel between Kaname's legs.

"Oh god Zero!" Kaname tilted his head back as Zero leaned in and kissed Kaname's stomach before he trailed kisses down to Kaname's hard member.

"I love when you moan my name." Zero said in a sultry voice before he licked the head of Kaname's cock. Then he took the head into his mouth so he could swirl his tongue around it. Kaname tangled his fingers into Zero's hair.

Encouraged by Kaname's small sounds he was making Zero took the whole length into his mouth and looked up at Kaname. The Pureblood's eyes were closed and his face had the most blissful expression as he bit his lip to keep from making too much noise. Zero hummed and Kaname's eyes snapped open to lock on Zero's.

Zero continued to bob his head speeding up just the way Kaname liked it. Soon the Pureblood was panting and gripping Zero's hair hard. The Hunter knew that Kaname was very close. Zero pulled his head back so that he could wrap his hand around the base of Kaname's cock and pump it as he bobbed his head around the tip. "Zero… I'm cumming." Kaname panted and Zero smiled as he felt Kaname explode into his mouth. Swallowing Zero pulled away and smiled up at Kaname.

"See you can be quiet when you want to." Zero moved next to Kaname and started to do up his pants. "Now tonight when we're at the party… just remember that I'm yours… and you're mine." Zero kissed Kaname's neck. "So don't go flirting with others."

"Don't worry I won't." Kaname smiled at his boyfriend. "Wish I could tell you the same… just remember that at the end of tonight you'll be going home with me."

"Oh I know."

"We're here, Kaname-Sama." Seiren said from the drivers seat.

"Thank you." Kaname waited for the door to open before stepping out and Zero followed. "I will see you in there, Seiren. And don't forget your job tonight."

"Hai, Kaname-Sama." She bowed before moving off to park the limo.

"What's her job?" Zero asked.

"To watch out for you as well." Kaname still felt uneasy.

"I'll be fine. I've got the Bloody Rose. What could go wrong?"

"Nothing hopefully." Kaname smoothed out his tux. "I love you Zero just remember that."

"As long as you remember that I love you too." Zero smiled widely.

The two walked into the grand ballroom. "Good luck Zero." Kaname said before moving off into the crowd. Zero slung over to the side and watched as people swarmed the Pureblood. He felt jealously ooze down his spine at the though of so many people being near Kaname and he had to spend the night apart from him.

Taking a deep breath Zero scanned the crowd for Sakura. When he spotted him his heart started to hammer. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't think that he could flirt let alone convince Sakura into taking him off to his room. Zero couldn't remember ever doing this. Kaname had really been the one to start it all Zero had just blundered through it. _I can do this. I will do this._ Zero kept repeating as he walked over to the bar where Sakura stood.

Ordering his drink Zero looked to his right and his heart pounded when he saw Sakura looking straight at him. Zero forced a smile on his face and walked slowly over to the noble. "Hello." Zero tried his best to sound sexy.

"Hello." Sakura smiled at Zero. "I saw you walk in with Kuran-Sama. Are you his bodyguard? Because you're doing a bad job."

"No we happened to meet on the way in and I was simply speaking to him."

"Oh. Then that works out nicely." Sakura moved closer to Zero. "You can spend the night with me."

Zero pretended not to catch the double meaning. It was too early. He knew he had to ease into this or else he'd ruin it all. "

The two started to talk. Zero did his best to flirt while not giving away too much information. Every now and the he would glance at Kaname. Most of the time the Pureblood would be watching him, this made Zero comfortable.

"Yagari, do you really think that Zero will be able to charm that noble into his death?" Kaito looked up at Yagari. They were currently watching TV and Kaito had his head in Yagari's lap.

"Of course. I after all Zero charmed Kuran… and I always thought Kuran was a prick."

"Ya… well it's strange that Kuran is using Zero as bait so soon after they've started dating. You don't think Kaname's just using Zero do you?"

"Of course not. I can't say I've always been on the best terms with Kuran but have noticed in the past what a fixation he has with Zero." Yagari said gruffly.

"Ya it's weird. It's also weird about Zero's memory still being gone."

"Indeed. I've been talking to Kuran about that. He's pretty sure that his uncle Rido Kuran was the one who took Zero's memory so there's no chance of Zero getting them back unless we can find Rido and make him give Zero the memories back."

"Ya like that'd happen." Kaito snorted.

"You never know. Weird things have been happening lately." Yagari smiled.

"So I've noticed." Kaito sat up so he could look at Yagari. "Like for starters my Sensei finally returning my feelings." The younger Hunter leaned in and kissed the older Hunter. "I've waited for this for a very long time." Kaito smiled.

"You seem to think that I haven't been waiting as well." Yagari pulled Kaito onto his lap.

"I can't even describe how happy that makes me." Kaito said as he leaned in and kissed Yagari again while he let his hands roam over his mentor.

"You seem to be checking Kuran-Sama out a lot." Sakura said as he leaned close to Zero.

"How could I not? He is rather handsome."

"Oh?" Sakura was intrigued. "So… would you sleep with him?"

Zero froze for a moment before he turned and smiled at Sakura. "Of course." Zero leaned close. "As I would any good looking Vampire."

"Even males?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Especially men."

"Oh. Well then, are you here with anyone tonight?"

"No."

"Would you care to com have a drink in my room?"

"I would love to." Zero smiled even as his heart beat fiercely.

Sakura held Zero's hand tightly as they walked along the corridor. Zero kept his breathing calm even though he felt cornered. Kaname hadn't seen them leave and Zero had no way of getting Kaname's attention now. And they had been unable to find Sakura's room number before hand so Kaname had no way of following now. Zero knew he had to do this all on his own. He could show Kaname that he was capable of doing such things on his own. He couldn't help but wonder if he had been in a position like this before and he lost it with the other memories.

"We're here." Sakura smiled wolfishly as he swiped his card and pulled Zero inside. Taking one last look down the halls Zero's fears were confirmed and Kaname wasn't about.

Back in the ballroom Kaname looked around for Zero's familiar silver hair. But it was no where to be seen and he felt suddenly afraid. Looking around again Kaname tried to pin point Sakura but once again he couldn't find the one he sought. Trying not to panic Kaname walked casually from the party and started walking the halls of rooms listening for any sign that would lead him to Zero.

"So… Zero… " Sakura tackled Zero to the bed and began to rip his clothes off.

"Oh fuck no." Zero swung his leg so that he knocked Sakura to the floor.

"What the hell?" Sakura was on his feet in the blink of an eye and lunging for Zero again. He smacked Zero's face and snapped it to the side making his nose bleed.

They continued to fight and Zero did his best to draw his gun but every time he reached for it Sakura was attacking him and Zero had to use both his hands. Sakura pinned Zero to the wall and the Hunter's heart beat in fear. "Feisty aren't you… it'll make the kill all the more fun." Sakura extended his fangs and leaned toward Zero. Then Zero felt a surge of energy through him and he passed out.

The instant Zero's blood hit the air Kaname smelled it and he took off running to find his lover. He only hoped that he would be there in time. He skidded down the hall and burst the door to pieces. His Zero was in trouble and he needed to save him.

Kaname ran into an empty room… it was the right room things were thrown about and the scent of Zero's blood hung in the air but no one was in the room. "Fuck!" Kaname picked up his phone. "Seiren where are you?"

"Right here Kaname-Sama." Her voice rang through the phone and from right behind Kaname.

"You lost sight of Zero! He's been kidnapped right under our noses!" he shouted angry at himself. "How could this happen?" Kaname ran a hand over his face. "We need to find him… now."

"Kaname walked over to the open window and jumped out. They couldn't have gotten far and Kaname was going to find Zero before anything happened.

* * *

Okay I had to stop myself! I wanted to put in a Yagari X Kaito lemon…. But I don't know… would you all be game to read it? Cause I can still slip it in the next chapter and make it a super lemony chapter. Since Kaname and Zero are due for some action ASAP.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long gap. If you read my other fics you know the deal so skip this.

For those of you who don't I've been really super busy with midterms and other college shit. And I've been rushing around for my application for next semester cause I'm going abroad. So whatever isn't finished before January 17th will be updated a lot less. But yup. Lots of fun lemons to make up for my absentness.

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 16: Finding Zero**

The streets were dark and as Kaname ran down them at top speed. The scent of Zero's blood was fading fast and this put Kaname on edge. If Zero's blood trail faded he would be unable to trace the Hunter. Up ahead a car turned the corner and Kaname pinpointed it. That was the Car that Sakura had been reported to have come in.

Smiling Kaname put on a burst of speed and was nearly upon the car. He used his Pureblood powers and stopped the car dead.

Inside Sakura was running his hands over Zero. "Why did we stop?" he asked the driver.

"Sir, I don't know. It just stopped moving." Sakura's heart beat fast in fear as he realized that something was going wrong.

"Get out of the car and see what's wrong." Sakura continued to molest Zero. He felt uneasy and knew that perhaps he had been caught.

Kaname walked calmly over to the servant that got out of car. The Vampire shook in his shoes at the sight of the Pureblood. Baring his fangs Kaname reached out and crushed the man's skull before he ripped the door open. Sakura froze. He knew he was done. "So this little ex-human does belong to you." he sneered.

"Of course. And you shall pay for tainting him." Kaname said in a smooth voice.

"Ahh… well then…" Sakura raked his nails along Zero's chest carving deep gashes into Zero's flesh.

"They should be done by now." Yagari looked at his watch, it was getting late and he hadn't heard from Zero yet.

"Chill. I'm sure they're just fine." Kaito leaned over and nuzzled Yagari's neck.

"Maybe we should call… or text."

"I'm not going to let you." Kaito grinned and swung himself so he was straddling Yagari's lap.

"Oh really? What are you going to do to keep me from calling?" Yagari smiled. He was pretty sure that he was going to like where this was going.

"Hmmm… I have lot of things I'd like to do." Kaito kissed Yagari.

"Good. Cause I have a lot of things I'd like to do to you."

"Then we'd better get started." Kaito ground himself into Yagari.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Yagari gripped Kaito's ass and stood up, holding the young Hunter to him.

"I can walk you know." Kaito scowled.

"I know. But I don't feel like putting you down." Yagari Kissed Kaito and that ended the debate.

A few seconds later Kaito was dumped onto his own bed and Yagari hovered over him. "You have too much clothes on." Kaito said and he reached up to start stripping his new lover.

Kaname went into a rage. He knew he should remain calm but the wounds on Zero made Kaname lose it. The Pureblood did not deem Sakura high enough to kill him with his bare hands and he mentally held the noble's heart still killing him slowly. Finally he fell away to dust and Kaname took Zero's limp and half undressed body into his arms. "Zero" Kaname sliced his wrist and held it to Zero's mouth so the crimson liquid dripped in.

A few seconds later Zero's eyes fluttered open. "Kaname." Zero sat up and wrapped his arms around Kaname. "Thank you." Zero kissed Kaname's neck.

"I'm glad you're alright." Kaname moved the two of them out of the car. Seiren appeared next to them. "Please take care of this." he said as he scooped Zero into his arms.

"Put me down." Zero said. "I can walk myself."

"No. We're going back to the hotel. Now." Kaname took off at full speed and they were in their room in a few minutes.

"Seriously Kaname, why couldn't we have walked." Zero scrambled out of his boyfriend's arms.

"I wanted to get here fast, so you can shower and clean off that man's taint." Kaname wrinkled his nose.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it alone."

"It's okay. I think he had a heads up about our mission. I'm sorry for putting you into such a dangerous situation." Kaname pulled Zero gently to him and held him close.

"At least it all turned out okay." Zero pulled out his cell. "I should call Yagari now and let him know it wll went good."

Yagari thrust his hips forward, causing his erection to rub against Kaito's. The younger thrashed around on the bed. "Stop teasing!" Kaito said harshly. It seemed like it had taken forever to first strip Yagari's clothes off then be stripped himself. Yagari had insisted on taking his time and kissing Kaito all over. He knew he'd have a bunch of hickies in the morning but he didn't care too much. What mattered was that he was spending the night with Yagari, as lovers.

"I'm not teasing. You're just impatient. Teasing…" Yagari moved to between Kaito's legs. "would be this." He lowered his head so he could breath on the tip of Kaito's throbbing erection. His tongue flicked out licked the precum from the slit. "This is teasing." Yagari repeated his motions and Kaito tried to buck his hips in an attempt to enter Yagari's mouth but the older Hunter held his hips down.

"Fuck Yagari. Come on. Just take me already."

"Can't. I haven't prepared you yet." Yagari sat up. "Do you have lube."

"Of course." Kaito reached under his bed and chucked the bottle at Yagari. "Now hurry up and fuck me."

"I'll get there." Yagari squeezed out some of the clear liquid onto his fingers and slid one into Kaito's twitching entrance. Kaito squirmed around wanting Yagari to hurry because his body was already screaming for release. "You sure are impatient. But it's cute." Yagari kissed the inside of Kaito's thigh.

"Please Yagari… I can take it rough… I can do it without preparation…" Kaito begged.

"Just another minute." Yagari slid in another finger and scissored them hurriedly. He was just as anxious as Kaito, the only thing was that he didn't want to hurt the young man under him. He wanted Kaito to feel as much pleasure as possible.

"Enough!" Kaito was feed up with Yagari's slow pace. He flipped Yagari onto his back and hovered above him. "I'm sorry I was going to let you do this your way, but I seriously can't wait and I don't want to shoot off just from being fingered."

"Kaito…" Yagari gripped Kaito's lean waist.

"Just go with me…" Kaito grinned slyly and lowered himself onto Yagari's rigid length. "Oh fuck!" Kaito's head tipped back as Yagari slid all the way in. "You're huge…" Kaito gasped. "And fuck does it feel good." Kaito lifted himself up slightly and sank back down. Yagari groaned as he was engulfed by Kaito's tight heat.

"You feel so good." Yagari lifted Kaito's hips and brought him back down.

"I'm so not going to last." Kaito planted his hands on Yagari's chest so that he could easily bounce himself up and down Yagari's erection. Kaito had just let out a long moan when Yagari's phone started going off. "Leave it." Kaito moaned.

"It's Zero's ring tone." Yagari reached for his phone. Kaito beat him to it.

"Mission's done?" He asked when he answered.

"Ya… Kaito why do you,"

"Good. You're alive. Congrats. Don't come tonight." Kaito hung up and tossed Yagari's phone aside. "Zero's fine. Now fuck me good."

"Gladly." Yagari rolled them so he could pound into Kaito with as much speed and force as he could muster. Kaito writhed in pleasure and clutched onto Yagari.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Zero asked after Kaito had hung up.

"Of course. I'd assumed you were." Kaname smiled.

"Good. Cause I think Kaito and Yagari will be…er… engaged all night at the flat."

"Fair enough." Kaname pulled Zero close and whispered heatedly in Zero's ear. "I'd like to be engaged with you all night."

"Shower with me Kaname…" Zero whispered seductively into the Pureblood's ear.

"Mmmm… I would love to."

Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and tugged him to the bathroom. The water warmed quickly and Zero stripped before he turned to Kaname. "Not fair. You still have clothes on." Zero sauntered over and started to strip Kaname of his evening finery. "You look hot like this." Zero admired Kaname with his shirt undone and pants half done. "I'd love to fuck you like this…" Zero massaged Kaname's groin.

"Zero… you're to damn good at this." Kaname rested his head on Zero's shoulder. He was relieved to have Zero back unharmed and he sincerely wanted to Zero in him but he was also hungry. "Please can I…"

"You don't have to ask for my blood." Zero smiled and tilted his head as he continued to strip his boyfriend. Fangs pierced Zero's neck and his semi-erect cock sprang to life at the sensation. "Fuck!" Zero dropped Kaname's pants and pulled the Pureblood close so he could grind against him. Kaname moaned as he fed and ground against Zero. He pulled back and licked Zero's throat clean.

"Can you fuck me in the shower now?" Kaname said and he pulled Zero into the shower behind him. They both quickly rinsed off and Zero's hands were soon all over Kaname.

"I'm sorry this is going to be fast but I was so afraid that I was a gonner. Now to be here with you I want you so badly." Zero lavished Kaname's neck with kisses. "I love you so much , Kaname." Zero was rubbing his erect penis between Kaname's cheeks.

"I love you too." Kaname reached back and held onto Zero's neck with one arm and braced himself against the wall with the other. He didn't care if Zero took him right then because he wanted it just as bad as Zero did. "Just take me now. Please."

Zero lined himself up and rammed home in one quick thrust. Kaname's back arched and he let out a pained moan. Zero jerked his dripping bangs out of his eyes, pulled out and thrust back in. this time the moan from Kaname was one of pleasure. Zero started pounding into Kaname at a steady pace. "Fuck you feel good." Zero said as he kissed Kaname's shoulder. The only reply he got was another moan. Zero sped up his thrusting as he was getting closer and he reached around to grab Kaname's leaking organ. "Thank you for saving me." Zero squeezed Kaname tightly and jerked.

"Oh God Zero!" Kaname's arm that was grabbing Zero's neck laced into his hair. He was nearly there.

"I love you Kaname." Zero said as he rammed into Kaname's prostate and jerked his off.

"Zero!" Kaname's head snapped back as he shot his cum. Zero kept thrusting in and out of Kaname's now quivering body.

"Kaname. Kaname. Kaname!" Zero thrust in deep and emptied himself in Kaname's tight heat.

They stood panting under the spray of the water. Kaname turned around and looked at Zero and smiled. "That was really fucking good," He kissed the blushing Zero.

"I'm sorry. That was really fast and I wasn't slow with you." Zero rand his hands over Kaname's body. "It's just… I don't know what came over me." Zero bit his lip.

"Relax Zero. I' not complaining." Kaname kissed Zero.

"I still feel bad." Zero mumbled.

"Then how about we take this to the bed and you can take me nice and slow."

"Mmmm, sounds like a plan." Zero shut off the water and reached for towels.

"Let me dry you." Kaname took both the towels. He slung on over his shoulder and used the other to start rubbing Zero down. He kissed his boyfriend's warm skin as he dried him. Kaname was soon on his knees in front of Zero and he took Zero's semi-hard member into his mouth. Zero gripped Kaname's wet hair as he was sucked off.

"Kaname." Zero tugged at his lover's hair. "Stop. Please. I'm going to cum." Kaname let Zero's member fall from his mouth and looked up at Zero.

" Zero, you're sexy." Kaname stooped and quickly dried himself off.

A few hours later Kaname and Zero both lay exhausted tangled up in each other. Kaname was nuzzled close to Zero neck so he could kiss the smooth skin whenever he wanted. "I'm glad I got you back safe."

"Me too." Zero stroked up and down Kaname's side.

"I wonder how Kaito and Yagari managed tonight."

"Probably been asleep for hours. They don't have an energized Pureblood to deal with." Zero sigh with a smile.

"But you love my energy cause you can do me longer." Kaname smiled and kissed Zero's neck again. "But I am tired now…"

"Me too." Zero's eyes were already drooping.


	17. Chapter 17

As always thank you everyone for the reviews and the favorites! You guys rock and i hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 17: Trouble on the Horizon **

Kaito stretched and rolled over so he could move closer to Yagari. Smiling he nuzzled into Yagari's neck. Right now he was content with his life like he had never been before. Finally after years of chasing Yagari he had him. No more trying to catch his attention with stupid acts while on mission. And he no longer needed to come up with a work related problem if he wanted to talk to Yagari. They were a couple now and Kaito could call him anytime and touch him anytime he wanted.

Yagari pulled Kaito closer and kissed his head. "Good morning." he said in his deep voice.

"Good morning." Kaito turned his head so he could get a kiss on the lips. Yagari happily obliged and kissed Kaito roughly on the lips. Kaito knew they would have to get out of bed and get ready for work soon… but not yet.

Zero pulled out his key and let himself into his and Kaito's flat. It was just about the time they normally got up but he was hoping that the place would be empty since Yagari was always at the Association early. Kicking off his shoes Zero smirked and tiptoed toward Kaito's room incase it was still occupied.

The door was open and the bed was full. An evil grin came onto Zero's face. _This couldn't get any better._ he thought. Striding into the room Zero said loudly. "Yo, Yagari you're late you know." the two in bed jolted as they realized they were no longer alone. "If this is how you're going to be I'd drop Kaito. Fist day sleeping over and you're going into work late… people will start to wonder. And if Kaito pisses me off real good one day, which happens a lot, I might slip up and say something."

"You're a fucker Zero." Kaito glared at his roommate.

"Ya what's new." Zero grabbed the blanket on the bed. "And you Kaito are a fuck-tart." Zero ripped the blanket from the bed and left only the sheet to cover his mentor and friend. "I do hate to drag you into this Sensei, but I owe Kaito quite a bit harassment." Zero smiled and left the two blushing in bed.

Zero went to his room grabbed his towel and got in the shower. So far today seemed like it was going to be a good day. Zero was smiling as he scrubbed himself clean and washed his hair. He couldn't wait to get to the Association so he and Kaname could write their report and get a new assignment.

"Shower's open." Zero stuck his head into Kaito's room. "But please no hanky-panky in there"

"Fuck you Zero!" Kaito yelled. He was angry that Zero had come home and ruined what would have been a nice morning with Yagari.

"Come on. He's right we are late." Yagari said as he got out of bed.

"We showering together?" Kaito crossed his fingers.

"Sure." Yagari also managed a smile and the two went to shower.

"You look hot all soaped up." Kaito said as he looked Yagari up and down.

"Don't say ridicules things." Yagari grumbled as he moved under the water to rinse off..

"But I'm serious." Kaito grinned. "You want to do me?" Kaito turned around and braced himself against the wall.

"I'm already late and it's the morning Kaito." Yagari turned off the water.

"But I want you." Kaito whined.

"Not now." Yagari started to dry off.

"You're no fun." Kaito pouted. "Is it cause Zero's here?" Kaito looked down at his problem. Seeing Yagari wet and naked had really gotten to him.

"It's because I'm late." The two walked back to Kaito's room and began to get dressed. Yagari quickly threw his clothes on kissed Kaito on the cheek. "See you at work." And with that Yagari left. Kaito was still incredibly turned on.

Flopping onto his bed Kaito kicked his pants off. He knew he still had time before he and Zero had to leave. Closing his eyes Kaito rand his hand down to his hard length. Images of what he and Yagari had done last night played in his head as he pumped himself. He bit his lip to keep from making noise because the last thing he wanted was to give Zero more fuel. He jerked himself off thinking of Yagari and how it felt to have him moving inside him. Kaito felt his climax coming fast and he moved his hand faster. Arching off the bed Kaito came with a small groan as he shot his load into his hand. He lay panting on his bed for a few minutes.

"God Kaito you're shameless." Zero called as he walked past Kaito's closed door toward the kitchen. "Your boyfriend leaves and you're already jacking off."

Kaito flushed as he sat up and cleaned himself off. He was really starting to hate Zero. And he was starting to regret the years he had spent harassing Zero and prodding at the boy. Grudgingly Kaito admitted to himself that he deserved this… just a little.

After he finished dressing Kaito went into the kitchen. Zero handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a to-go mug of coffee. "Come on you've already made us late." Zero smiled as he grabbed his coat. Looking at his watch Kaito had to agree so he grabbed his keys and followed Zero out.

The ride to work was silent even. Zero wanted to harass Kaito but he decided to be nice since he figured he'd done enough damage this morning. Smiling to himself Zero looked out the window and focused his mind on the work he would do today.

The two split as soon as they walked into the Association. Zero made his way to Kaname's office. "You're late." Kaname said when Zero walked in.

"Kaito's fault." Zero said simply. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Just take a wild guess." Zero walked over and gave Kaname a light kiss.

"Zero." Kaname hissed and nudged his boyfriend away. "The door is still open."

"Then close it."

"After we finish the report." Kaname said sternly.

"Fine. Fine." Zero walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down. "Let's get started then. And when we turn it in I want another hard mission."

"Don't worry I'm sure Yagari will have something for us."

"If not I can always back mail him." Zero laughed.

"Oh leave Yagari out of yours and Kaito's spat." Kaname rolled his eyes.

"As long as he leaves you out of it." Zero leaned onto the desk. "Now let's do this report."

After four hours of working Kaname and Zero had finished their report. Zero walked it to Yagari's office. "Sensei I have the report for you." he dropped it on the desk. "Do you have anything else for Kaname and I?"

"Yes." Yagari had yet to make eye contact with Zero. He was extremely embarrassed about what happened this morning.

"You don't have to act so shy." Zero scowled. "I've lost no respect you." Zero rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm actually glad that you and Kaito finally got together. I don't have to hear him gush over you anymore."

"What?" Yagari stared dumbfounded at his student.

"Never mind just give me the mission." Zero scowled.

"Here." Yagari handed over the folder and Zero left.

He walked back into Kaname's office and closed the door. "Got a new assignment. Now lets celebrate." Zero dropped the folder on the desk a second before he bent over and captured Kaname's lips. The kiss quickly became heated as Zero's tongue darted into Kaname's mouth. Zero's hand ran down Kaname's chest and down to his crotch where Zero started to massage Kaname.

"Zero…" Kaname turned his head aside and broke the kiss. "Please not at work."

"Why not? It'll be fun." Zero breathed into Kaname's ear.

"We could get caught."

"So." Zero was undoing Kaname's pants and the moment his hand grasped Kaname's erection the pureblood stopped complaining and started focusing on keeping as quiet as he could.

After a minute of jerking Kaname off Zero knelt between his lover's legs. "Zero!" Kaname sounded worried. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zero asked as he leaned over and licked the head of Kaname's throbbing cock.

"Fuck…" Kaname's head titled back and he gripped the arms of his chair as Zero took him into his mouth.

Zero started to bob his head at a steady rhythm and Kaname closed his eyes and focused on keeping his moans quiet. Kaname couldn't believe how amazing this felt and he was soon close to climaxing. Zero sensed this and snaked his hands under Kaname's shirt and started stroking smooth sides. Kaname gripped Zero's hair and bent over him and he came with Zero's name on his lips.

When Zero pulled back Kaname was slumped in his chair regaining himself. "You look hot." Zero said as he took in Kaname's disheveled, sweaty look.

Kaname mumbled a reply as he started to tidy himself up. Just as Zero was about to assault Kaname again when a knock came at the door. Scowling Zero moved to sit in the seat across from Kaname as his boyfriend called for the person to enter. "Hey Zero." Kaito grinned. "Hope I'm not interrupting…"

"Suck my dick Kaito." Zero growled.

"Gladly… but I don't think Kaname would like that." Kaito grinned at the Pureblood. "Who knows maybe one weekend while Kaname is away we can."

"What do you want, Takamiya-San?" Kaname said in a calm tone.

"Just wanted to see if Zero wanted to go to lunch with me… but I'll get it if you two are busy."

"What is Yagari already tired of you?" Zero shot at his friend.

"You forget my boyfriend is important. He has a meeting with Cross."

"Sure. I bet he and Cross are having a good old chat… then again I don't see how much talking they could get done while sucking each other off." Zero smirked.

"Shove it." Kaito clenched his fists.

"Oh stop it you two. Honestly you're acting like high school girls." Kaname seethed. "Just drop it."

"Fine." the two said at the same time.

"But if it's okay with you Kaname I'll do lunch with Kaito." Zero said.

"I really don't care." Kaname shrugged. He didn't mind eating alone.

"Perfect. Come on Zero-chan." Kaito hauled Zero to his feet. When Zero was standing he threw a punch at Kaito and landed it hard on his shoulder.

"I hate that fucking nickname." Zero growled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Come on." Kaito started walking from Kaname's office. "Catch you late Kuran."

Zero kissed Kaname lightly before leaving to lunch. Kaname sat down and propped his feet up on his desk. Smiling he opened his laptop and started on other work he wanted to finish. He was reading through email when his phone went off. "Kuran speaking." Kaname said when he picked up.

"How nice to hear your voice again Kaname. It has bee so long." a deep voice answered. Kaname's eyes widened. He remembered this voice. "How have you been?"

"What do you want Rido?"

"I just wanted to see how my lovely nephew is doing."

"Like hell." Kaname gritted his teeth.

"Fine let's try another question. How is Zero Kiryuu doing?" Rido grinned widely.

"Why would you care?" Kaname was having a hard time keeping calm.

"No particular reason. I was simply curious if I was able to help you out any. I know how much you love that boy. Although I can't imagine why, he's a D."

"Shut. Up." the mug that was on Kaname's desk shattered.

"Oh touchy are we? Just keep a close eye on him, because if you don't I might snap him up." Rido laughed into the phone. "Bye Kaname."

Kaname let out a growl of frustration as the line went dead. He wanted to kill his uncle once and for all but the information he had been receiving had scattered Rido's location all over the place. He had to admit that Rido was doing a magnificent job of not being tracked down. Kaname began to pace as he tried to think of ideas on how to keep Zero out of harms way since it was his fault the Hunter was in danger. If Kaname had never let his intentions toward Zero be known then he would never have been a target for Rido. Then again they would not be in a relationship now, but if it meant hat Zero would be safe then Kaname would willing give it all up. Kaname made a promise to himself to keep Zero safe no matter what it took.


	18. Chapter 18

Ta'Da new chappy. Sorry it's short… Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 18: Let's Live Together**

Kaname and Zero were once again sitting in Kaname's office working on their latest report. It had been three weeks since Zero had been kidnapped. Kaname had been sure to keep Zero close to him and watch over him. He had taken Rido's threat seriously since he knew that he was behind Zero's lost memories. He did not want to know his uncle's motives. It was simply best if he watched over Zero.

"Done." Zero tossed down the pen after signing. "Now …" Zero stood and leaned close to Kaname.

"Please Zero," Kaname pushed Zero away blushing. "We're at work."

"Oh come on." Zero kissed Kaname's neck. "If you're quiet no will know."

"But if we're caught…"

"So what, then everyone will know that you're mine."

"You're such a sweet talker." Kaname gave in. Zero had been unable to sleep over these last few nights since Kaito needed his help on a mission then a write up.

"You're way too good looking for me to keep my had off you." Zero braced himself on the arms of Kaname's chair and leaned in to kiss the Pureblood. He slipped his tongue into Kaname's mouth and basked in the glorious taste of the Pureblood. Kaname let Zero dominate for a short while before retaliating and battling back with his tongue.

Growling Zero grabbed the front of Kaname's shirt and pulled him up from his seat. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and held him close as they kissed. Soon Kaname was grinding against Zero and the Hunter's hands were roaming over Kaname. "Zero, please… I need you." Kaname said as Zero started ravishing Kaname's neck.

"I thought you didn't want to do it at work." Zero grinned.

"You're such a tease." Kaname tried to sound offended but he was too turned on to pull it off.

"You're so cute Kaname." Zero smiled and spun Kaname around so he was bent over the desk. Zero did quick work of Kaname's pants. Zero put his fingers into Kaname's mouth so the Pureblood could wet them. As Kaname was sucking on his fingers Zero undid his pants and rubbed his erection between Kaname's cheeks. Kaname moaned as he sucked.

Zero pulled his wet fingers from Kaname's mouth and inserted one into Kaname's entrance. Kaname moaned and thrust himself back onto Zero's fingers. "Zero just hurry and stretch me… please I need you now." Kaname looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Zero thrust a second finger in and kissed Kaname at the same time. The Pureblood moaned as Zero scissored his fingers and stretched him thoroughly before pulling his fingers out.

"Ready?" Zero asked. Kaname nodded. Zero slid his cock into Kaname in one slow smooth thrust. Kaname arched his back and tossed his head back as he let out a quiet moan. "Oh god Kaname you feel amazing." Zero moaned as he stayed still for a moment. Kaname got impatient and started thrusting his hips back against Zero. Zero moved his hips back further to Kaname more room to move his hips as he stayed still and watched Kaname move against him.

"Zero… move… please…" Kaname gasped.

"But you look so hot fucking my dick." Zero said as he placed a kiss between Kaname's shoulder blades.

"Mmmm…" Kaname reached down to start jerking himself.

"Kaname you feel so good." Zero couldn't hold back anymore and he started thrusting himself in and out of Kaname. The Pureblood felt his knees go weak from the pleasure.

"Zero please…Zero." Kaname reached back to grip Zero's hair.

"Kaname." Zero leaned in to kiss Kaname's neck and suck at it. As he lavished Kaname's neck Zero moved Kaname's hand from his cock and started to pump his lover. Kaname gasped and no grasped Zero with both hands as he felt himself slowly coming undone.

"I'm about to…" Kaname lost the ability to speak as Zero rammed hard into his prostate and Kaname shot his load with a small groan.

Zero continued to pound into Kaname when he knew he was close he pulled out of his lover. Kaname looked over his shoulder at Zero. "What are you?"

"Suck me." Zero panted and sank into Kaname's chair.

"I love you." Kaname smiled as he knelt and took Zero willingly into his mouth. It only took a few vigorous sucks and Zero came. Kaname swallowed and leaned back on his heals and looked up at Zero as he panted with his eyes closed. "You look so cute right now Zero." Kaname said as he stood up.

Zero phone began to ring. He cracked his eyes open and eyed his pants that were on the floor and decided to ignore it. Kaname rolled his eyes and fished out Zero's phone and put in in Zero's hand. Grumbling Zero opened it. "What do you want?"

"No need to sound so testy." Kaito grinned into the phone. "I just thought I'd give you a heads up that I've got to stop by in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Zero hung up and tossed his phone on Kaname's desk.

"Guess we should get cleaned up." Kaname said having heard the whole conversation.

"Kaito sucks sometimes." Zero sat up and watched as Kaname pulled his pants back on. When Kaname was tidying himself up Zero finally started to straighten his clothes and pull his pants back on. When they were both properly dressed Zero pulled Kaname into his arms. "I love you." he kissed Kaname lightly just as a knock came at the door. Zero pulled away and walked over to unlock the door and open it for Kaito.

"What?" Zero glowered at Kaito.

"Kaname's got business to attend to." Kaito shrugged. "The president got a call saying that you had to attend to… something or other." Kaito walked over and tossed an envelope on the Pureblood's desk. "It's all in that."

"Okay. Thank you." Kaname opened the letter and skimmed through it.

"So I hope you can make your own dinner plans tonight Zero. I won't be home."

"Fine. Just make sure you can walk tomorrow." Zero grinned as Kaito took a swing at him before leaving. "So what's up?"

"I can't believe I wasn't called directly." Kaname ran a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No. Things are just complicated at the moment."

"About what?" Zero leaned forward and looked at his boyfriend. What was Kaname keeping from him?

"It's Vampire business and something I apparently cannot avoid." Kaname stood. "I have to go out for a while. I'll be back to pick you up after work."

"Don't rush back. I'll probably be leaving early so just come over to my flat." Zero went over and kissed Kaname. "I love you, so be safe."

"I love you too." Kaname smiled after Zero as he left.

He was a little angry that Kaname wasn't telling him what was going on but he decided it was Kaname's choice so he wouldn't pressure him. Zero took a deep breath as he walked through the Association toward his desk. Kaito wasn't there when Zero slouched into his seat. He opened his laptop and started flipping through web pages trying to find something to do.

A few hours later Zero slipped into his jacket and headed for home. On the way he stopped by the grocery store so he could pick up what he needed to make dinner.

After Zero set the bags in the kitchen and cranked the heat up he went and changed in to sweatpants. He liked walking around shirtless and it was his flat after all. Kaito wasn't around to complain about it now and Zero was sure Kaname wouldn't mind either. Zero smiled to himself as he started preparing dinner.

Kaname walked into the hotel and to the room. He knocked. "So glad you came." Rido smiled when he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Kaname's whole body was tense as he stepped into the room.

"I simply wanted to see how you were doing." Rido's grin was feral.

"I highly doubt that. If you have something to tell me please do. I would like to get back to my boyfriend."

"Oh yes. Your boyfriend Zero Kiryuu. You know you should thank me for that little present. After all I was the one who made sure that he would not remember you. It was all well planned if I don't say so myself." Rido tapped his chin. "I mean it worked fantastic that you're so love sick over him otherwise I doubt you would have made a move on him so soon. Introducing yourself as a friend of his when he didn't remember you."

"What is you point?"

"My point is, I can give him back his memory anytime I want."

"I have no clue what you are playing at but I really want no part in it." Kaname turned to go.

"Then I suppose Zero would love to have his memories back."

"You leave Zero out of this."

"Oh as soon as I get the chance I will talk with him. So keep him near."

"I will be sure to do that." Kaname was shaking with rage. He really wanted to lash out and hurt Rido but he dared not. Not in a such a place where people would hear and be concerned.

"Watch your pretty little prize carefully or I'll steal him." Rido said as Kaname wrenched open the door and left. He had known it would be a waste of time to even see Rido yet he had gone anyway. Kaname sigh this was simply something he did not want to deal with.

_A waste of my time! And now I know Rido is serious about trying to hurt Zero. It's obvious he's trying to get at me and I can't let him know what a blow that would be to have Zero taken away._ Kaname clenched his fists and vowed to keep Zero safe. He dialed Zero's number. "Hello?"

"Hello Zero."

"Oh Kaname. Did everything go well?"

"No. But it doesn't matter. Are you still at the Association?"

"I'm at my flat. I'm cooking dinner if you want to come over."

"That sounds splendid. I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay see you then."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Zero hung up and smiled.

Kaname walked into Zero's flat was surprised to see dinner already set out at the table. Zero walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates. "I thought I heard you." He set down the plates and walked over to capture Kaname's lips in a kiss.

"You look delicious. Can I eat you instead?" Kaname smiled and held Zero close.

"After we eat. I'm starving." Zero waited for Kaname's grip to slacken before he stepped away. "Hang up your coat and come eat." Zero moved to sit at the small table.

Kaname took a seat next to Zero. "Thank you for cooking."

"It was fun." Zero smiled at the Pureblood. Right now he felt so happy and content with his life and he didn't remember a single time in his whole life that he felt this happy. _I wish everything can just stay like this forever._

After dinner Kaname and Zero each got a glace of wine and sat in the living room. It was silent for a few minutes before Kaname spoke. "Zero I have something to discuss with you."

Zero instantly felt uneasy and nervous. Did this have to do with Kaname's meeting today? Was he getting dumped? "Okay. What is it?"

"Well I know we haven't been dating very long," Kaname paused unsure of how to go on and Zero held his breath, sure that Kaname was dumping him. "But I think… would like to move in with me?" Now it was Kaname's turn to hold his breath as he waited for Zero's response.

Zero was stunned for a second and then he smiled. He was so happy that Kaname hadn't dumped him and had asked him to move in with him. "I'd really like that." Zero set down his wine glass so he could lean over and kiss Kaname.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it's late. I'm home for Thanksgiving (possibly the dumbest American holiday ever) so naturally I've been busy with family stuff and what not. But it's here at long last! Enjoy!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 19: Damn You're Good**

Zero was lounging on the couch flipping through the channels when Kaito got back to the flat. "How was your date lat night?" he asked scathingly.

"Good. How was your fuck last night?"

"I'll have you know that it's not just sex."

"Oh?" Zero sat up and looked at Kaito who was getting water from the kitchen. "So did you two go out on an actual date?" Kaito's fists curled but he didn't say anything since he had not been on a date with Yagari yet. "Oh so you two haven't been on a date yet? Then you're not actually a couple."

"Shut the hell up!" Kaito yelled.

"Sorry did I hit a nerve with your non-existent boyfriend? So right now it's just sex." Zero grinned. He knew he was being a complete dick to Kaito but he honestly deserved it.

"Ya well if you had your old life back you wouldn't be bumping Kuran. You'd be the same old sexually frustrated Zero that you've been for years. So shove it!"

"Ya well I don't really remember the old me around Kaname so you can shove it because I don't give a crap." Zero stood up. "And not to be mean or anything I'm moving out."

"Oh moving in with Kuran already? Aren't you an easy little whore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you haven't been going out for a month yet and you're already moving in with him."

"So?"

"So you're Kuran's little whore. He's just using you! You're a fucking D for crying out loud."

"Me being a Vampire has nothing to do with it." Zero said through clenched teeth. If Kaito said anything else he was going to attack Kaito.

"Oh so it doesn't matter that you're a D and he's a Pureblood. You can't have his kids so why would he want you around?" Kaito narrowed his eyes. He was fed up with Zero and was ready to hurt Zero.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Zero was trembling with rage.

"Or what? You'll fight me?" Kaito crouched into a defensive position. "Bring it."

That was all it took Zero he leapt across the room and slammed into Kaito. The sandy haired Hunter fell to the ground as Zero proceeded to pummel him with his fists. Kaito growled and started fighting back. The two rolled around each trying to gain the upper hand. Zero landed a solid hit on Kaito's face breaking his nose and blood pored out. Zero froze as the scent of blood hit the air. His eyes turned bright red. Kaito's eyes grew wide as he realized Zero was lusting for blood and wouldn't be able to stop himself. Kaito started to struggle in fear.

Zero stood up and walked right out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. Kaito lay panting on the floor as he blinked a few times and realized that he really had been in danger. "What the hell was I thinking?" He said as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He forgot about his nose that twigged with pain as he tried to figure out why it was that he had gone after Zero. It really was over nothing. "I'll apologize when he get's back." Kaito got off the floor and walked to the bathroom to look at his nose. It wasn't the first time he'd broken his nose so he wasn't too worried about it when he saw that he had a black eye to accompany the bruised nose.

Zero paced around the streets trying to calm down. He wasn't even hungry it was just the scent of blood when he was in such a keyed up state that had made him react like that. Now that he was thinking it over he wasn't all that mad at Kaito for saying the things he had. "I'll talk to him when I get back." Zero mumbled to himself.

After a half an hour of walking Zero finally went back to the flat. Kaito was sitting on the couch. "Hey." He said looking over as Zero kicked off his shoes.

"Hey. Sorry." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I was dick."

"Yeah what's new." Zero said as he popped open a Coke.

"Shut it."

"Oh I will. So I've just got a few things to move out. I can pay you rent for the rest of the month if you need."

"No need. It won't bother me to make payments on my own." Kaito shrugged. "Just go enjoy your fuck time with Kuran. It makes him easier to be around."

Zero just walked into his room to pack the last of his things. Starting tomorrow he would be living with Kaname. Smiling Zero flopped onto his bed thinking of Kaname always made him smile.

A knock came at the door. With a smile on his face Kaito got off the couch and opened it. "You're late." He said as Yagari walked in.

"I'm sorry." Yagari leaned down and kissed Kaito lightly on the lips. "Thee mission ran longer then I expected."

"I figured as much." Kaito closed and locked the door. "Are you hungry?"

"No. But I could do with a glass of water."

Kaito walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. "You look tired." Kaito tilted his head and looked at Yagari. "Let's go to bed."

Yagari hummed his approval and put his hand on Kaito's waist. They quickly stripped to their underwear and crawled into bed where they curled around each other.

The alarm buzzed and Kaito reached over to switch it off. His attentions shifted back to the still sleeping man it was time to wake Yagari up and he had just the perfect idea. His hand slipped inside the waistband of Yagari's underwear as his lips moved against Yagari's neck.

A soft moan came from Yagari but the man was still asleep as Kaito fisted Yagari's member to full hardness. The Hunter let his mouth trail over Yagari 's sleep warmed skin enjoying the intense smell of the man he had desired for years. Kaito moved so that he was straddling Yagari 's hips and the man settled himself on his back. The small that graced Kaito's lips was one of love for the beautiful Hunter under him. Yet Yagari was still asleep and this came off as more of a challenge to the young Hunter.

Jaito moved down Yagari 's body kissing the smooth skin of his chest. Long fingers carefully pulled underwear down and off Yagari. A loud sleepy moan came from Yagari's throat as Kaito took his cock into his warm mouth. The sounds Yagari made always turned Kaito on and now was no acceptation. Yagari was semi- conscious when a skilled mouth took his arousal all the way in. His chest started heaving as Kaito worked him with tongue, teeth, and lips. Pure bliss flowed through Yagari's veins and he was still half asleep because he was afraid to fully wake up and loose the feeling of this dream yet he wanted release! God how he wanted release and he was so close! His hands slipped under the covers with the intent to finish what the dream could not but they found a mouth already there…a brown eye shot wide open as finger tangled in sandy locks. "Kaitoo." Yagari moaned. Smiling Kaito deep throated Yagari's cock and hummed around the length. "Oh fuck Kaito!" Yagari's back arched and his pleasure slipped down Kaito's throat. "Kaito." Yagari was panting hard now trying to catch his lost breath. Kaito moved up so he could look down into the eyes that he loved so much.

"Good morning." Kaito pressed his lips to Yagari's smiling ones.

"Best wakeup call EVER!" Yagari wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck to pull him in for a long kiss. "You're amazing." He said pulling back.

"Why thank you. But it's not amazing that we have to get up, shower, and go to work." The younger Hunter moved off of his naked boyfriend and grabbed their towels. "But it is amazing that you get to fuck me in the shower…" Kaito said over his shoulder. Yagari's grin was positively devilish and the look on Kaito's face just added to Yagari's excitement as he hoped out of bed and followed Kaito into the bathroom.

After the water had warmed up the two stepped into the shower. Kaito stuck his head under the warm stream of water to wet his hair. Yagaricouldn't help but watch the water run down Kaito's alabaster skin. Leaning in Yagari kissed Kaito's neck. He let his chest press up against Kaname's back as he moved as close as he could get. "Mmmm." Kaito hummed and leaned his head back to rest on Yagari's shoulders as the Hunter's hands moved down his body. Yagari fisted Kaito's hard length and relished the moans that came from him. But as Yagari stroked his boyfriend he felt himself getting turned on again by the sounds and the slow thrusting of Kaito's hips.

"Yagari…" Kaito said in a husky voice.

"Hmm?" Yagari opened his eyes and moved his head so his lips connected with Kaito's neck.

"Can you fuck me now?" Kaito breathed. He wanted it now.

"Gladly." Yagari was facing Kaito and snaking an arm down to Kaito's entrance in a heartbeat. Heavy breath filled the shower as Yagari quickly and thoroughly stretched Kaito.

"Please! I need you now." Kaito wrapped a leg around Yagari's waist and thrust his hips forward to make sure his point got across.

Taking a deep breath Yagaripositioned himself then slowly pressed in. Kaito's head fell back as a long moan escaped his lips. Lips that were already kissed bruised and slightly swollen. Lips that were soon covered by Yagari's. When Yagari was filling Kaito completely he held still and pulled back from the kiss.

A disappointed whimper came from Kaito's lips. "I'm going to pick you up now. Wrap your other leg around my waist." Yagari said and gave Kaito a second to process his request before his hoisted the Human up. Kaito's other leg wrapped around Yagari's thin waist and his arms held onto Yagari's neck as the older Hunter held Kaito up.

"Fuck Yagari… that feels… amazing." Kaito panted out as Yagari's's cock was forced deeper into him and brushed his prostate sending a shiver down Kaito's spine.

That was just the beginning of the pleasure for Kaito. A second later Yagari started a steady rhythm lifting Kaito up and letting him fall onto his hard member. Each time Yagari lifted him Kaito moaned at the friction their bodies were causing on his hard dick. Kaito rested his cheek on Yagari's shoulder as the man impaled him. Kaito felt the tight coiling of his muscles as he was approaching orgasm for. Yagari was feeling much the same and the beautiful noises Kaito made was making him thrusts become erratic as his release was so close. "Kaito. Kaito." Yagari started to pant his boyfriends name as he thrust forward.

"Yagari." kaito said before biting down hard on Yagari's neck as he came covering their stomachs in milky fluid that the water washed away. Yagari could feel Kaito's muscles spasm and clamp tight around him and he thrust all the way in and spilled himself into Kaito's warmth as he moaned his name. A few minutes were spent with Kaito kissing Yagari's neck and letting the water wash away the evidence of their passion as Yagari remained inside him. Finally Yagari withdrew himself and set Kaito down on unsteady legs.

"Damn you're good." Kaito said as he reached for soap.

Yagari just smiled and kissed Kaito as he too started to wash. When they finally got out of the shower Zero was leaning against the wall. "You sure took long enough. I ate and picked out my clothes."

"Shut up."

"Yeah. Yeah." Zero went into the bathroom and showered quickly so that they'd be able to leave when he was dressed.

After dressing Zero went out into the kitchen to see Kaito and Yagari standing close together and drinking coffee. "You going to be ready to go in a few?" Zero asked.

"Ready when you are." Kaito said looking to his friend.

"Then let's go." Zero went to put on his shoes.

After checking his mail and sorting out his desk Zero wet to see Kaname. "Good morning Kaname." He said walking into the Pureblood's office.

"Good Morning Zero." Kaname looked up with a smile on his face.

"Guess what today is?" Zero sat on Kaname's desk right in front of his lover.

"Gees I don't know?" Kaname feigned ignorance.

"The day I move in with you." Zero smiled.

"I'm all packed. I just have a few boxes and bags. It won't take more then one car load."

"Splendid. Maybe we can leave work early today and move you in."

"I would love that." Zero said and leaned into kiss Kaname. "I'll go talk to Yagari then. And if he says no I can always blackmail him."

"you're horrible sometimes."

"I know but it'll be worth it." Zero smiled and walked back out of the office. He felt almost giddy at the idea that he was really moving in with Kaname. He couldn't believe that his life seemed to be going in the right direction.

Kaname slumped back in his chair. He was relieved that Zero was finally moving in with him. It would be so much easier to keep an eye on Zero. He wouldn't have to have Seiren tale Zero everywhere when Kaname couldn't be with him. He wouldn't have to worry about what might be happening to Zero at nights he slept at his own flat. _Rido won't have a chance to get near Zero._ Kaname thought confidently. He would do his best to keep Zero in a protective cage without the Hunter knowing he was being held captive.

They had finished carrying Zero's belonging into the room that Zero would be sharing with Kaname. He smiled as he put his clothes into the dresser. There was an odd warm feeling in Zero's stomach as he thought about living with Kaname. "Do you need any help?" Kaname asked as he entered the room."

"Actually I do need a little help." Zero walked over to set something on his night stand.

"What's that?" Kaname asked walking up behind Zero.

"This." Zero smiled as he tripped Kaname onto the bed.

"You're so fucking hot Zero." Kaname said before he pulled Zero down to kiss him passionately.

"And you are so…fuckable right now." Kaname shivered at the look in Zero's eyes. It was something he had only seen a shadow of before. But it wasn't scary… it was downright sexy and Kaname wanted Zero to fuck him right that second.

"Then fuck me." Zero leaned down and kissed Kaname harshly to let him know that he would be glad to comply with his wishes. The Pureblood wrapped his legs around Zero's hips and rocked his upwards to create friction that had both of the moaning into the kiss.

Moving back from Kaname Zero reached to the bedside table for the lube. Kaname's hand stopped him. "Zero I want you to fuck me right now." Kaname's eyes were full of lust when Zero looked at them.

"But Kaname you're not,"

"I know."

"I don't want to hurt-"

"Zero please!" It was cute that Zero was concerned for him but he wanted Zero to take him right now! "I'm a Pureblood I can take it! I'll heal fast."

"But Kaname…"

"Zero," Kaname looked deep into Zero's eyes to make sure he got the point. "Fuck. Me. Now." Zero couldn't refuse a demand like that. Zero kissed Kaname as he thrust into Kaname's tight heat. The Vampire arched up against Zero with a gasp of pain that quickly changed to a moan of pleasure as Zero seated himself fully. "Fuck Zero!" The Hunter stayed still for a few second. "Moveee…" Kaname moaned out and Zeros started to thrust at an even pace that quickly drove Kaname insane with the pleasure. Every thrust Zero angled in just the right way to make Kaname cry out and see stars.

"You feel amazing." Zero breathed into Kaname's ear as he wrapped his arms behind the pureblood so he could lean back and lift Kaname into his lap.

"AH! Zero!" Kaname slammed his forehead into Zero's shoulder in pure bliss as he was impaled on Zero's hard cock.

"Kaname. Mmmmm." Zero thrust up into the Pureblood who bit down on his neck and sucked leaving a red mark. Then Kaname let out a lusty moan that made Zero's inside twist with pleasure.

"Zero… I can't… much longer." Kaname managed between gasps and moans. Zero was close as well but he wanted Kaname to come first. A hand left Kaname's back and reached between them to fist the weeping cock. "AH! Ah!" Kaname said with each thrust and stroke.

Zero was fucking him so thoroughly that it almost hurt with how much pleasure he was receiving. Then he couldn't take it any longer and Zero's hand and their stomachs were painted with Kaname's passion. Zero was awed by the range of emotions that flashed across his lovers face as he came. Leaning forward so that Kaname was once again laying on the bed Zero pounded into Kaname erratically then thrust deeply one last time and came inside Kaname's heat.

Chests heaved as Zero collapsed on top of Kaname. Then Zero slowly pulled out and rolled off his boyfriend. Kaname hissed as Zero's soft member slipped from him. "I'm sorry Kaname. Did I hurt you?" Zero asked kissing Kaname's chest then neck.

"Not in the least. That was amazing." Kaname took a fist full of Zero's silver hair so he could pull the boy's lips to his. "Welcome home." Kaname kissed him again.


	20. Chapter 20

Okie dokie. So basically I need to start covering a lot of time. So each of the chapters now are going to be in chronological order, but now close to each other. It could be a week difference or a month difference between them. I'll let you know when everything goes back to being normal.

Also this chapter is super short due to real life. The semester is ending so it's cram time and paper time. I promise that this time next week I shall be working on a nice long chapter for you!

aaannnd loved had pointed out in their comment that yagari ahdn't noticed kaito's broken noise or black eye... yup... oops. i totally forgot about it. so ya there's how smart i am. anyway read on for the new chappy!

* * *

For The Past or For The Future?

**Chapter 20: Out For Drinks**

"My god that mission sucked!" A Hunter said as he took his beer in hand.

"You're telling me. I'm going to need a week long shower after this." Zero said as he gulped his beer.

"At least it was easier since Kuran came along." Another Hunter piped in.

"I guess he had a date or something since he ditched up."

"Yeah probably went to meet his girlfriend."

Zero tried not to listen as they debated about what type of girl Kaname would date. "Feeling awkward yet?" Kaito asked as he leaned close to whisper in Zero's ear.

"Just a bit." Zero said seriously.

"Why did Kuran duck out?"

"He had business to attend too."

"Oh? About what?"

"Not sure. He'll probably tell me later." Zero shrugged.

"You trust that blood sucker way too much."

"I do not." Zero glared at Kaito.

"You do too. He could be out screwing some chick and you trust him to be doing business."

"He wouldn't." Zero said firmly. He trusted Kaname and knew that his boyfriend was out on business. There was nothing in his behavior that even suggested he was cheating on Zero. After all they lived together and Zero saw him almost every hour of the day.

"Bet he would."

"I'm sure if her was having an affair he wouldn't be so willing to let me fuck him all over the house."

"I don't need to know this." Kaito gulped down his beer.

"Just saying… you might not want to sit on the couch."

"I'm so not hearing this right now." Kaito shook his head back and forth as Zero laughed.

"So have you and Yagari done anything fun around the house?" Zero elbowed his friend.

"As if I'd tell you." Kaito scoffed.

"You haven't! I knew it! Kaname owes me, Yagari is totally the old fashioned type."

"Is not!" Kaito glared.

"Fine. Other then the bed where have you gone all the way? And the shower doesn't count."

"You're such a jackass." Kaito got up and went to get another beer. Zero just laughed.

Zero pulled out his phone and text Kaname. He knew that his lover wouldn't text him back since he was doing work but Zero didn't mind. He'd see Kaname when they were both home tonight. After a few hours of drinking Kaito was thoroughly trashed while Zero had stopped after the first two so he could drive.

Kaito was a complete pain in the ass to get into the car. He kept going on about pointless things and stopping randomly. When he was finally in the car it was easier to tolerate him. Zero just did his best not to listen to Kaito's ramblings. "You know what Zero?" Kaito looked over at his friend with glassy eyes.

"What?" He replied simply to humor his friend.

"The fact that you're a vamp really bugs me sometimes."

"Gee thanks."

"No I'm serious. And now you're with Kuran it must be peachy for you. A D getting accepted into society cause you're Kuran's bed toy." Zero bit his lip and kept quiet. He knew Kaito was drunk, but he also knew that Kaito was probably pouring out his true feelings right now. "I'm just saying this cause you're my friend. But sometimes I don't trust you. I mean especially on missions. What's keeping you from becoming an E and freaking on us Hunters? You could go rabid one day and we'd never see it coming since we trust you."

"Shut up Kaito."

"I'm just saying."

"Could you just shut up now?"

"Why? I'm just telling you the truth."

"You're lucky we're at Yagari's or I'd dump you on the side of the road." Zero said as he got out of the car and walked around so he could yank his drunk friend out of the car. He walked Kaito to the door and went in. "Yagari!" He called. His teacher walked into the entrance hall.

"Good evening Zero." he smiled.

"Here's your drunk boyfriend. Make sure he doesn't die." Zero handed Kaito off. The drunk giggled and clung to Yagari.

Yagari chuckled. "Thank you. Have a nice night."

"That'll be hard since Kaito ruined it." Zero turned and walked out of the house. Yagari just looked after his student with concern. He knew if Zero didn't say anything about it then he knew he'd never be able to beat it out of the boy. So he looked to Kaito.

"Kaito, what did you say to Zero?"

"Nothing bad." Kaito giggled.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Told him that is was good he was with Kuran so he wouldn't be seen as scum by other vampires since he was fucking their leader."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Also that I'd totally shoot him if he went berserk on a mission cause I hate him being a blood sucker." Kaito giggled.

"You are a horrible person sometimes."

"I know. But only when it comes to vampires."

Yagari shook his head, he'd have to remind Kaito about this tomorrow since he was clearly too drunk to realize what he was doing or saying. "Come on. Let's get you to sleep."

"Sounds good. I'm kinda tired right now."

Zero drove back to Kaname's apartment and when he was walking toward the elevator in the parking garage he felt a Vampire following him. His hand darted to the Bloody Rose when Seiren dropped down in front of him. "Relax Zero-Sama. It's just me following you." She said as she stood.

"Shouldn't you be with Kaname?"

"He ordered that I follow you instead." She said in her emotionless monotone.

"I see." Zero nodded and walked to Kaname's apartment in silence. Seiren left him there since Kaname had numerous defenses set up.

The apartment was silent when Zero walked in so it was clear that Kaname wasn't home yet. He went to the bathroom, he was in need of a nice long shower. When he got out he walked naked to his and Kaname's room to pull on a pair of sweatpants. Then Zero went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He pulled out three slices of cold pizza and flopped onto the couch. He started flipping through channels as he waited for his boyfriend to come home.

It was past midnight when Kaname finally got home. He smiled when he saw Zero sitting on thee couch. "Sorry I'm so late." He said. Zero didn't answer. _Is he ignoring me? Is he angry that I didn't go drinking? Shrugging out of his coat Kaname walked toward Zero. "Are you mad at me?" No answer. He faced Zero and smiled. The Hunter was sleeping. Kaname moved to sit next to him and pulled Zero into his arms. He ran his hands over the soft skin of Zero's upper body and he nuzzled Zero's clean hair. He loved the smell of the silver haired Hunter. _

_Zero shifted as he felt himself being held. He lilac eyes fluttered open. "You're home." Zero smiled and kissed Kaname sleepily. _

"_I'm sorry I'm so late."_

"_It's okay." Zero was still smiling. "How did your business go?"_

"_Okay. Frustrating but okay. It's about your memory." Kaname said nervously. _

"_Really?" Zero was wide awake now._

"_Yes. Te reason you have missing memories is because of my uncle, Rido Kuran."_

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_Some how he must have found out my feelings for you. I think he wants to use you as a tool to get to me."_

"_I see. Well I think I can watch my back."_

"_He can give you your memories back." Kaname looked at Zero seriously. _

"_So. I don't need it back right now." Zero smiled and leaned in to kiss Kaname's neck. The Pureblood relaxed and held Zero close. He had been so afraid he'd lose Zero tonight. But he kept his lover by his side. "How about we go to bed. I'm tired." _

"_I'd love to." Zero stood and pulled his lover to his feet and lead Kaname to bed. The whole time Kaname was smiling and thanking whatever god there was for letting him keep Zero._

_The next morning was Saturday and Kaito didn't wake up till noon. He walked down to the kitchen to find Yagari. "Morning." He said kissing Yagari's cheek._

"_Morning." Yagari said in a gruff tone. "Before I forget or rather before you distract me, do you remember what you told Zero last night?"_

"_Nope." Kaito said as he poured himself some orange juice._

"_Really? Well then," Yagari related what Kaito had told him last night. The younger Hunter turned bright red and left the room to call Zero. _

_Zero didn't pick up because he was too busy waking Kaname up in the Pureblood's favorite way. _


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all! Here's the new chapter it's not as long as I thought it would be but… what the heck. Sorry for the long delay but the semester is over now. On the down side that means I've got less then a month till I leave for Ireland. So I'll do my best to update this as much as I can before I leave although I would like to say I'll have this series finished before I leave. So enjoy!

* * *

**For The Past Or For The Future**

**Chapter 21: The Joys of Living Together**

The trees zinged by Zero as he raced through the woods. The E he was chasing was just up ahead but he felt himself being followed by another Vampire. He wasn't too concerned though since that Vampire had been following him since he left the Association. All he wanted to focus upon was the E up ahead.

The Vampire leapt up into the trees and started swinging from branch to branch. Zero growled in his throat and put on a spurt of speed so he was within range. Pulling out the Bloody Rose Zero kept running as he took aim. The first shot missed. The second hit the E in the head and it fell away to dust in the blink of an eye. Zero skidded to a halt and spun. He anticipated the Vampire's move and shot right where they would have landed.

Seiren reacted in a split second, avoiding her death but she tumbled clumsily to the ground. Zero rolled his eyes and walked over to the Vampire to help her to her feet. "Why are you following me?"

"Kaname-Sama ordered it."

"Go figure." Zero rolled his eyes. "Come on I'll give you a ride back."

There was silence in the car as Zero and Seiren drove back to the apartment. Zero stormed into the house and went straight to his lover. "Kaname you know it's not a solo mission for me if you have me followed."

"I beg your pardon." Kaname acted innocent as he turned to Zero.

"You almost got Seiren killed with your stupid antics!" Zero said through gritted teeth.

"What did you do to her?" Kaname's eyes widened.

"Nothing. But see I was being followed by a Vampire and I was unsure if they were friend or foe so I fired. You're lucky she reacted fast enough."

"You're going over board with the whole protecting me."

"I am not."

"Are you serious!"

"Zero I'm dead serious right now."

"Come on. You're being childish. I can fend for myself plenty fine."

"Zero why can't you just accept my help."

"Because I don't need it."

"Than et me go on missions with you."

"No. they wouldn't be solo missions if you went." Zero sigh. He understood that Kaname wanted to protect him but lately he was going overboard. Sighing again Zero said, "You know what, it's fine. Just don't do it again. Zero moved to wrap his arms around his lover.

"Get off Zero." Kaname shoved Zero away. "You're not allowed to lay a finger on me till you agree to let me protect you." Kaname said haughtily.

"Seriously?" Zero almost started laughing. Kaname was seriously acting like a child.

"Yes I'm serious. Now good night." Kaname walked out of the room. Zero sigh and leaned against the desk. Honestly he didn't see why Kaname was getting so bent out of shape. After finishing the rest of his work Zero went and crawled into bed making sure that he was not close to Kaname, least the Pureblood bitch at him for laying a hand on him.

The next morning was Saturday, Zero was the first up and got out of bed he had a plan to get Kaname to agree with him.

Kaname woke up a little after Zero and walked into the kitchen as Zero sat drinking coffee and reading the paper. Kaname smiled. He had just been laying in bed coming up with a plan to get Zero to agree to Seiren following him. "Morning." Kaname smiled as he leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek.

"Morning." Zero said still reading but he had noticed that Kaname was only wearing a long shirt.

Kaname walked over and got a mug of coffee before he sat next to Zero. "So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing." Zero replied bluntly.

"But it's the weekend…" Kaname pouted.

"So… I can't lay a finger on you." Zero set his paper down and smiled evilly at his boyfriend.

"If you would just agree to letting me make sure you're protected…" Kaname stood and walked to the sink to set his mug in.

"Or if you agreed to let me look after myself…" Zero was behind Kaname pinning him in. But zero made sure that he wasn't touching Kaname. "I can do it fine myself." Zero breathed into Kaname's ear.

"You're…" Kaname was about to call Zero out but realized that Zero wasn't touching him. "Not… touching me."

"Of course. I can't lay a finger on you." Zero's tongue darted out and licked Kaname's ear, making the Pureblood shiver.

"You're being stubborn."

"Or maybe…" Zero leaned down to lick at Kaname's neck. "You're being stubborn." Kaname arched and moved to feel Zero's heat. "Do you want me to lick somewhere else?"

Kaname spun around and twined his fingers in Zero's hair before pulling him in for a kiss. Zero kept his hands on the counter, careful not to touch Kaname. "Zero please…"

"Please what?"

"Touch me." Kaname whispered in a lusty voice.

"Can't… you said I couldn't lay a finger on you." Zero smiled as he leaned down to undo Kaname's shirt with his teeth. A long moan came from Kaname's throat.

"Please Zero."

"Not until you agree with me." Zero licked at Kaname's now exposed nipple. Kaname's hands ran all over Zero, trying to feel as much as he could.

"Then fuck me." Kaname blushed.

"You'll have to do it yourself… I can't touch you." Zero smiled as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor to expose his erection. Zero leaned in and ground himself against Kaname making both of them moan.

"Please!"

Zero smiled. It took allot to make Kaname beg and he totally loved to see the Pureblood so needy. "Sorry Kaname. The words came from your mouth and I don't want to go against your wishes. So you'll have to do it yourself."

"You're so sadistic Zero."

"You know it." Zero breathed into Kaname's ear and nipped it before moving to kiss down Kaname's neck and along his collar bone. "Turn around Kaname…" Zero breathed. Kaname complied and reached down to spread himself as he blushed. "You're beautiful." Zero whispered as he held the base of his cock as he thrust into his boyfriend.

"God Zero!" Kaname thrust his hips back to gain more contact.

"Kaname move yourself… I can't touch you." Zero leaned down to kiss between Kaname's shoulder blades.

"Zero just touch me… I get it you don't want a bodyguard. I won't do it again. Just please… I want you right now." Kaname was nearly crying in frustration.

"Thank you." Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist and started moving in and out of the Pureblood. "I love you Kaname."

"L-love…mmhmm, you… too." Kaname panted.

"Good." Zero smiled, withdrew from Kaname and swept the Pureblood into his arms. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Zero dumped Kaname unceremoniously onto the bed. He stripped off his own clothes before getting on the bed with Kaname. "You're so sexy." Zero said as he started to kiss every inch of skin that he could.

"Zero… please." Kaname begged. This time Zero didn't deny his lover he thrust in with one smooth movement that made Kaname moan and grip fiercely at Zero's shoulders. Zero moved in and out of Kaname at an even pace, making sure to hit his lover's prostate each time. Kaname was sweating and writhing on the bed under Zero begging for release.

Smiling Zero leaned down and kissed Kaname fiercely as he gripped the pureblood's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "Zero!" Kaname arched off the bed as he came. Zero followed soon after and he collapsed on top of his lover. The two panted for a few minutes as their pulses returned to normal. Zero moved off of Kaname and spooned against his lover so he could whisper his love one last time before falling asleep

Zero was deep in sleep as the sun shone outside. Then his phone started to ring. His hand snaked out from under the covers and grabbed it. "What." Zero answered his phone.

"Zero, we need you and Kuran. It's code blue at the Timmer Manor right now. We didn't expect this many." Yagari yelled into the phone.

"We're on our way." Zero hung up and rolled over in bed. He pulled Kaname close and whispered in his ear. "You've gotta wake up now."

"Don't want to."

"There's a code blue at Timmer."

"Stupid Hunters." Kaname growled. "Always looking to me to bail you out." He sat up. "We had best get going then."

"I knew you'd agree." Zero leaned over kissed Kaname.

Fifteen minutes Kaname dropped Zero to his feet as he stopped running. "Come on let's not let Yagari have al the fun." Zero said as he started to run toward the infested manor.

There were other Hunters rushing in as Zero and Kaname arrived. Kaname smiled widely as he stretched out with his mid. "Let's take the second floor." Kaname took a running leap and easily made it into the second story window. Zero followed suite and drew the Bloody Rose as he entered the room HE started firing as soon as he got his bearings.

Level E Vampires turned to dust left and right from Zero's shots and Kaname's psychic attacks. The two made quick work of the Vampires in the room before they moved on to the next. In a few short hours the whole manor was cleared out and the Hunters were gathered in the entrance hall.

"Kuran. Thanks for coming." Yagari shook Kaname's hand.

"No need to thank me." Zero rolled his eyes.

"It should go without saying with you." Yagari said gruffly.

"Sure. Sure." Zero yawned. "I'm super tired now. I'm not coming into the Association tomorrow."

"Fine, as long as you have your report for this Tuesday."

"You know I will."

"And what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Kaito asked as he walked over.

"Same things as you." Zero shot back.

"You're still a dick."

"Thanks." Zero leaned in close to whisper in Kaito's ear. "At least I don't take it up the ass."

"You're so dead!" Zero ducked a punch and took off running. Kaito was right behind him.

Kaname shook his head and watched his boyfriend run off. "He always acts like a kid around Kaito."

"Same with Kaito. If he acted like this all the time I'd never have dated him." Yagari chuckled. "But it is funny to watch."

"That it is." Kaname smiled.

Zero sat slumped in the chair in front of Kaname's desk. "I'm bored."

"Then go ask Yagari for a mission."

"Can't he's in a meeting till 2."

"Then go home already."

"What about you?"

"I still have business to attend to and besides I have to stop by the cooperation tonight as well."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Fine. But promise you'll be home tonight."

"I will." Kaname smiled at his boyfriend.

"Okay. Have fun then. "Zero stood and walked around the huge desk to kiss Kaname.

"Be safe on your way home. And call me when you get there."

"I'm not a little kid. But I will." Zero smiled and left.

Kaname had to restrain himself from getting up and leaving to follow Zero and make sure he got home alone. But he didn't, he sat patiently and waited to hear from Zero.

Zero walked along the crowded streets toward the flat that he had been sharing with Kaname for the last year. But he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as if he were being followed. Stopping at a corner, waiting for the light to change, Zero glanced over his shoulder.

"Zero Kiryuu?" Zero whipped around at the deep voice.

"Yes?" Zero looked the tall man up and down before he looked him in the eyes. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered those mismatched eyes. "You."

"Ahh, so you do remember me."

"You're the one who took my memory." Zero's hand twitched toward the Bloody Rose.

"I did indeed. Have you missed your memories."

"Not really."

"So you don't mind the fact that you can't remember your twin or how your parents died."

"Shut up."

"Just saying… be careful not to wrap yourself too close to Kaname or you might find yourself unable to stand alone in the future." Rido bowed and walked away from Zero. He smiled knowing it would irke his nephew to know that he had met with Zero and that Kaname had known nothing about it till after it had happened. "So much for keeping him safe." Rido laughed to himself.

Zero dialed the phone as he kept walking. "That sure was fast." Kaname said into the phone.

"I'm not home yet. I called because I just talked with your uncle."

"What?" Kaname was surprised and couldn't contain his anger. The mug on his desk shattered.

"Yeah, I was just walking home and he stopped me."

"What did he say to you?" Zero recited everything he had just been told. "That bastard. I'm sorry Zero I know I said I'd let you protect yourself but I can't keep that promise. If Rido is in the area I won't let you leave my sight. I'll meet you at home."

"What about your meeting?"

"I'll bring you along as a body guard. I don't want you out of my site."

"Why are you being so crazy?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you Zero. Please just let me protect you." Kaname was already running through the streets to catch up to Zero.

"Fine. I hate the idea… but if it'll put your mind at rest then fine."

The line went dead. But it didn't matter because Kaname was wrapping his arms around Zero's waist and kissing his neck. "I love you Zero. Thank you."

"I love you too." Zero squeezed Kaname's hand. "Now come on before we cause a scene. Plus I need to change into something classy so I can go to board meetings with you."

Zero got back to the apartment and went to his room. He pulled out a dark grey suit to change into. He picked out a deep red tie. After making sure he looked sharp Zero walked out to the living room to show Kaname. "How do I look?" He asked.

"Hot." Kaname replied.

"Does that mean I look good enough to go to meetings with you?"

"Most definitely." Kaname smiled and got to his feet. "Thank you Zero for doing this for me. I know I'm paranoid but now that I have you I don't want to lose you."

"Same here." Zero leaned in and kissed Kaname lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry I was planning on having more chapters to pass time… but I couldn't think of anything super significant to happen. So basically all that's happened over the few years since Kaname and Zero got together was what I've already written, they go on missions together, lots of sex and what not. So instead of boring you I'm pretty much picking up the plot a bit to make it interesting. Sorry to disappoint also this fic will be drawing to a close in like 5 or so chapter… so heads up. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.

* * *

**For The Past Or For The Future**

**Chapter 22: The Joys of Living Together**

It was dark outside when Kaname looked out of the window. Zero should have been back or at least called by now. The mission had been a simple one… Kaname couldn't wait any longer. He dialed his boyfriend. "Kaname?" Zero answered. Something in his voice was off.

"Zero where are you?"

"He's with me Kaname." Rido's deep voice purred into the phone.

"What the hell!" Kaname's anger flared and his coffee mug shattered spraying it's contents all over the desk.

"I snatched him right after his mission. I was wondering when you'd call… it sure took you long enough."

"Where are you."

"Central Hotel. Room 409. It would be so nice if you came to see me. Since I doubt you want me to keep Zero."

"Rido…"

"Come visit Kaname." Rido hung up and handed Zero his phone back. "Your lover is on his way over."

"He'll kick your ass when he gets here." Zero crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'd like to see him try." Rido chuckled.

Zero sat in silence ignoring Rido's remarks as he waited for Kaname. Time and again Kaname had asked to watch over him to avoid this very situation. But Zero had refused since he had been so sure that he could escape Rido. But that wasn't the case it seemed.

He felt stupid now sitting here waiting for Kaname. Six years Kaname had been trying to protect Zero every second of the day and Zero had fought him every step of the way. Now Zero whished he had listened to Kaname. When I get out of this I won't go against Kaname ever again. Zero though bitterly as he looked out the window.

Kaname had called Takuma and they both made all due haste to the Central Hotel. If it came to a fight Kaname had ordered Takuma to get Zero to safety. Kaname wanted the honor of killing his uncle.

The door banged open and Zero turned to see his lover stalk in. "What is the meaning of this Rido?" Kaname hissed.

"I simply want to know if Zero wants his memories back." Rido grinned. "But we'll had a little suspense shall we?" Rido gripped Zero's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come to the bed room Zero. Let's discuss your decision there. As for you my dear nephew… wait here with you little friend."

"No. give me Zero now." Kaname took a step toward Rido.

"If you come any closer I'll kill Zero." Rido smiled as he slashed at Zero's cheek. Blood oozed out for a few seconds before Zero healed. "You don't want him dead… do you?" Rido leaned down and licked the blood from Zero's cheek.

"Fine! Hurry the fuck up!" Kaname seethed.

"Give me a second with Kaname would you." Zero struggled to pull his arm free. Rido rolled his eyes and shoved the Hunter toward his nephew.

"Kaname… even if I get my memories back I know I'll fall in love with you again." Zero smiled and kissed Kaname.

"I love you Zero. Choose what ever you want. This is your life…"

"I love you too. Don't worry." Zero kissed Kaname again before he followed Rido.

Kaname collapsed onto the couch. He was nervous even though he knew he shouldn't be. Takuma sat next to Kaname on the couch. "Listen I'm sure it will all turn out just fine. Who knows Zero might choose to keep his new memories."

"I don't see that happening. Lately, he's been so obsessed with trying to find what he's missing, I just know he'll choose to get his old memories."

"Well who knows maybe when he gets his old memories it'll be like he said, he'll fall in love with you all over again." Takuma smiled at his friend.

"You knew him before Takuma. Do you really believe that?" The pain was unmasked in Kaname's eyes.

"Well… anything's possible." Takuma patter his friend's shoulder and smiled. He hated to see Kaname in such a state. It was rather unnatural. Kaname was always the confident one.

"I don't care what Zero chooses cause either I win and keep him around but he'll be angry that he doesn't know his past and probably hate me anyways. Or he gets his memory back and I lose him for good since he'll hate me."

"Just relax."

"I can't. I just don't want to lose Zero… he means so much to me." A tear slipped from Kaname's maroon eyes as he rested his face in his hands.

In the room Zero stood down across from Rido. "Now here are your choices. One you keep your new memories and never get your old ones back. Or two you lose your new memories and get your old ones back."

"Which one would be better for Kaname?" Zero asked even though he already his decision in mind he wanted to make Rido think he was in control.

Rido grinned. He had been hoping Zero would ask after all it was just too perfect!

"If you got your old memories back." Rido tried to smile reassuringly.

Zero looked at the Pureblood and thought. Kaname had never come right out and said that he hated his uncle but Kaname had always been on edge with Rido around and it was clear they didn't get along. So it was only logical to think that Rido would steer him wrong… but he could be right. No I have to leave Kaname out. He'll be happy with either decision. He told me to do this for me. And I want to know so badly about my past! Zero looked up at Rido and his decision was made. "Okay then. I have your answer."

"Are you going to keep your new memories or not?" Rido stepped forward.

"I'll keep my new ones thanks." Zero turned toward the door. Rido was suddenly in front of Zero, blocking his exit.

"What a shame…" Rido grinned viciously.

"I'll know the second he walks out of that door. If he smiles at me he kept them. If he doesn't then I've lost him forever…" Kaname let his head fall to his hands. This was so nerve racking! Then the door to the study opened. Kaname looked up and his eyes connected with lilac eyes that he couldn't quite read and fear shot through him. Then a frown creased Zero's face as he took in the fact that Kaname was there.

Rido walked over to his distraught nephew and leaned down. "Sorry I accidentally took his memories… he wanted to keep his new ones and be with you… but I couldn't have you happy, now could I?" Rido straightened and smiled. This was just too perfect. "Don't worry though… if what Zero said was true and he really does fall in love with you again he'll get his memories back. But for some reason I just don't see that happening. I think he hates you too much." Rido smiled and turned back to Zero. "Look your boyfriend was nice enough to wait for you." Rido was intent on twisting the knife in Kaname's back.

"Boyfriend?" Zero raised an eyebrow at Rido.

"Kaname of course."

"No fucking way. He's too much of an asshole." Zero shook his head. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to the Association." Zero walked to the door. Kaname wanted to kill his uncle but he knew he couldn't. This just hurt.

"Zero!" Kaname rested a hand on Zero's shoulder.

Zero shrugged it off and turned to land hate filled yes on Kaname. "Shut up Kuran. We're not at work so I don't have to talk to you." And Zero left. But instead of going to the Association he went toward the last place he remembered living in.

"Hey ya Zero!" Kaito beamed when Zero walked into the flat. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise to?"

"I live here. Don't be dense." Zero said.

"Um… no." Kaito immediately took in Zero's stance and he froze. He hadn't seen him like this for years. "You live with Kaname, your boyfriend."

"Why would I go out with scum like him?" Zero was sure everyone was just having a good laugh at him.

"Zero? Did…um…" Kaito stared at Zero and his eyes widened. He had honestly thought Zero was going to keep his new memories. "Hold up let's play a game real quick."

"What." Zero was getting a little grouchy. People were treating him oddly. And was Kaito pulling a joke on him with Kuran because there was no way that he Zero Kiryuu would ever date Kaname Kuran.

"What's today's date?"

"Um… let's see. I was on mission the 23rd and I was in the hospital for a day and a half. So April 25."

Kaito shuddered. "What year?"

"2004." Zero said without hesitation.

"Okay. This is very bad. The last thing I presume you remember is you accident after you finished off the E. Zero… that was six years ago."

"No fucking way! Why is everyone screwing with me today?" Zero didn't believe it. There was no way he could have lost four years and not known it.

"Fuck yes. Look at your phone genius! It's June 19th!" Kaito stood. There was no way this was going to fly! He had to find out why Zero seemed to have his old memories back and he forgot all his time with Kaname. He was back to hating Kaname… how was the Pureblood dealing? A knock came at the door. "Come in!" Kaito shouted having sensed that it was Kaname.

Zero turned to see Kaname and growled. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Kuran just leave." Zero said. It stung Kaname's heart that he was back to Kuran… informal… and emotionless.

"Well you know where I live when you want to come pick your stuff up. But you're welcome to remain living with me as well." Kaname bowed and left.

Zero sat down shakily and looked pleadingly at Kaito. "Kaito don't fuck with me. Tell me honestly what the hell is going on."

"Ooookay then. We'll start from what you seem to remember last." Kaito detailed what had happened during the years that Zero seemed to have forgotten. When he finished the silver haired Hunter just stared. "I'm not lying I swear. We can drive over to Kuran's apartment if you want."

"Yeah can we?" Zero was shocked. How had he fallen for Kaname? It just didn't seem possible!


	23. Chapter 23

It's a wee bit short… but well I don't want to bring about the end tooooo fast. So I opted for a few short chapters instead of one long chapter. But let me know if you want the next chapter to be long and finish up the series…

* * *

**For The Past Or For The Future**

**Chapter 23: I Can't**

"Zero, you're honestly getting on my nerves." Kaito said as he looked over at his friend.

"Well deal with it. I can't remember what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Whatever. don't you have a mission or something you can do?"

"Nope. Yagari won't let me go out yet. He wants me to readjust first."

"Hey Zero…" Kaito put down his pen. "You don't remember anything for before right?"

"Yeah. Is there something I should know."

"Well… I suppose…" Kaito swallowed hard. How would this Zero react to the news? "Well you see Yagari and I have been dating, just about as long as you and Kuran were."

"What?" Zero spun to stare open mouthed at Kaito. "No fucking way!" Kaito just sat quietly. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not."

"Gosh… you're…" Zero stopped himself before he said something that he would regret. "That's nice Kaito."

"What?" It was Kaito's turn to stare open mouthed.

"That's good. I'm glad you've got someone." Zero sulked. Had he really been with Kaname? And were they really happy? Because right now he would kill to be happy. _I'd trade my memories back if I was happy. I don't care if I forgot my family. _Zero sigh.

"You've got someone too."

"Had. I don't want Kuran anymore."

"Why not?"

"He's a Pureblood… and he's arrogant."

"Yeah what's new you always complain about that. But it didn't stop you from being happy."

"Shut up."

"Fine." Kaito looked back at his work and picked his pen up.

A few minutes later Zero got off the couch and went to his room. He flopped onto the bed. _Why do I feel depressed? I should be happy right? I have my memories back… but this doesn't feel natural._ There was most definitely a gap of time missing and it bothered him. every time he looked in the mirror Zero noted the difference. He was not the same kid he remembered. Over the years that he'd lost he had thinned out, grown a few inches and was totally jacked now. _How did I get to be like this? All my things are at Kuran's house… what the hell am I going to do?_

The front door banged open and closed. "Yo Zero! I've decided you're too depressing just as you are. So I'm going to get you and Kuran back together!"

"You're an idiot." Zero grumbled as he turned a page in his book.

"You my friend are an idiot." Kaito plopped down on the couch. "Besides you're cutting into my sex life. It's too suspicious if I keep showing up at Yagari's house. So tonight while I get laid, you're going to Kuran's house."

"I am not. I'll go to the library for a few hours."

"Stop being a prick. Just go and act normal."

"If I act normal I might kill him."

"I'm sure Kuran can fend for himself. Now," Kaito stood and dragged Zero to his feet. "Go get ready and I'll give you a ride over."

"Screw you."

"Zero Kiryuu don't make me punch you! Just do it!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will be in deep shit."

"Fine. But know that I'm only going because I have nothing better to do. And I refuse to change. All my clothes are at Kuran's anyway."

Kaito drove Zero to Kaname's apartment building and told him what room it was. Zero got out of the car and walked into the building. He started to panic when he saw that he had to be buzzed in and he was unsure of what to do. "Mr. Kiryuu!" The man behind the desk smiled. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just been-er- busy at work."

"Ahh, work. Well have a nice night."

"Thanks." Zero smiled slightly as he was buzzed in. _So I did live here. Oh god what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I remember?_

Zero took the elevator to Kaname's floor and walked to the room Kaito had told him to. He knocked.

"You came." Kaname seemed surprised when he opened the door.

"Yeah, Kaito practically kicked me out of the apartment."

"I see." Kaname kept his face emotionless as it sunk in that Zero didn't really want to be here. "Well come in."

"Thanks." Zero walked in and took off his shoes. He started to feel uncomfortable and he knew that part of the reason was the fact that Kaname wasn't keeping his emotions totally in check. "So what are we going to do?"

"I figured we could simply have dinner and watch a movie." Kaname didn't let his nervousness bleed into his voice. He remained composed even though he was torn between punching Zero in the face and pinning him to the floor.

"Okay… do you mind if I change first?"

"Go for it. You can shower if you want." Kaname smiled.

"Actually I think I will. Thanks." Zero walked off to his room where he picked up a towel and a new set of clothes. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. It was a little strange, this was where he had lived for the past few years and here he was acting like a total stranger.

_I really wish I could remember… _Zero thought as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. _And Yagari still isn't letting me go on missions. This totally sucks._ Zero turned off the water and dried off. He slipped into clean clothes before walking back to the kitchen where Kaname was pouring wine.

Kaname checked Zero out. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Zero said awkwardly.

"Here." Kaname handed over a glass and Zero thanked him as he followed the Pureblood to the living room where they sat on the couch.

Kaname stared intently at Zero. It was so nice to have him around but it was also painful. He knew that he couldn't have Zero. "This reminds me of the first time you kissed me." Kaname said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Well you'd come over and it was sort of awkward like this." Kaname shrugged.

"Oh." Zero wasn't sure how he should react to this. He really wanted to remember but nothing popped out of the darkness to show him the way.

"So, I hear you haven't been put on any missions."

"Yeah, Yagari wants me to readjust first. It's total bull crap in my opinion. I just want to work again."

"I see. Maybe I could talk Yagari into letting you go on a mission with me."

"Um… I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh." Kaname looked away and sipped his wine. Kaname was having a very hard time, Zero had taken a shower and his smell was so strong right now. While Zero was debating on kissing Kaname or not.

_Maybe if I kiss him it'll bring some memories back…_ Zero set his glass down and looked at Kaname. Before he could rethink his idea Zero leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaname's.

The Pureblood was shocked at first but he quickly set his glass down so he could lean into the kiss and place his hand on Zero's hip.

Kaname's teeth grazed over Zero's neck. It felt so nice to be close to his lover again. Then he felt Zero freeze and pull away. "I can't do this." Zero stood, ripping himself from Kaname's grasp. The Pureblood felt his heart shudder.

"What… what do you mean?" Kaname was about to cry. Was Zero serious? Hadn't he started it?

"I feel dirty. You touches make me feel tainted. Your mouth on my neck with your teeth reminds me of her. I can't. I just can't! I-I-I feel disgusting now…" Zero shivered and resisted the urge to scrub himself off with his hands. Kaname felt like he had just been shot.

"O-Okay. We can try again when you've relaxed." Kaname swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"No. There won't be any more of…of this." Zero stalked to the door leaving Kaname stunned. Pausing Zero looked back to the couch. Kaname's back was to him and his shoulders shook slightly. Was he crying? "I'm sorry." Zero said softly as he opened the door and left.

Even though he hated Kuran and the whole Vampire race but somehow it just felt wrong to leave without saying sorry. He knew he had just screwed Kaname over. Had hurt him more than any amount of his words ever could. _I'm sorry I can't remember how I loved you. I'm sorry I can't love you. I don't know what to do with myself. I feel all the hurt I didn't have all these years and now I feel like dying. _Zero couldn't figure out why he felt like he had just betrayed Kaname.

Back in the apartment Kaname clutched at his hair as hot tears ran down his face. He had been so happy, thinking that Zero was falling for him… It felt like someone had just punched a hole right through his heart.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi all. I'm very sorry. a lot of you wanted a few more chapters before the ending. But well… I'm monday and I didn't want to forget to post slash I don't know what I'll do for internet over there. So it's just one long chapter. Sorry. But I do hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**For The Past Or For The Future**

**Chapter 24: Found You**

"Okay you ready to go Zero?" Kaito loaded his gun and turned to Zero.

"Of course." Zero spun the Bloody Rose as he took it out of the holster.

"Then lets go get some Es."

The two dashed off toward their destination. Zero was the first into the house. He kicked in the front door and leveled his gun at the first thing to move. The E fell away to dust. Kaito caught up to Zero a few seconds later. "Finish the first floor." Zero said as he sprinted up the stairs.

His blood pumped through his veins as he moved from one room to the next taking down one E after another. The house was soon cleared. Kaito came into the room as Zero holstered his gun. "We clear here?"

"Yes. I think we're done."

"Really? That fast?"

"Of course." Zero shrugged and started back toward the car.

"Are you sure you lost all of your memories?"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

"Well I'm only curious because you and Kuran were great partners. You two would always finish missions crazy fast."

"Did we really work together?"

"Yeah." Kaito opened the car and got in.

"How did I ever put up with a prick like him?"

"I don't know but you were happy."

"That's nice." Zero looked out the window. He was tired of people telling him how different he was now and how happy he had been. By now he pretty much got it. His life had been perfect before and now he was back to the shitty life he had had before.

The ride back to the Association was silent as Zero continued to think about Kaname and how it was that he could have fallen for him. What memories had he lost that had made him see the cocky Pureblood in a new light? _Perhaps if I tried my hardest to ignore the past I could maybe start to like him. Or maybe if I had someone explain what has been happening to me since the accident I could…_ Zero sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come one Zero we're back." Kaito smacked Zero upside the head. "Quite spacing out."

"You're a douche." Zero said shoving Kaito before he got out of the car.

"Well at least I'm not a sulking school girl like you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's clear you're sexually frustrated. Now me on the other hand…"

"Shut it. I really don't want to hear it."

"Well you just need to get laid and I'd love to hang around with you more."

"You are such an idiot." Zero walked away from Kaito. Shaking his head Kaito opened his trunk to pull out a backpack.

Zero walked through the Association spaced out. He bumped into someone. "Sorry." He turned to see who it was. "Oh… Kuran."

"Hello Zero." Kaname said. He did his best to keep his emotions off his face. "How did your mission go?"

"Fine. It was easy." Zero shrugged.

"That's good to know. Excuse me I have to go or I'll b late." Kaname lied. He just didn't want to continue talking to Zero right now.

"Oh. Sure." Zero watched as Kaname walked off. _What did I love about him?_ Zero turned slowly and found Kaito standing right in front of him.

"You falling for Kuran again?"

"No." Zero started walking again.

"Sure." Kaito grinned sarcastically. "I saw you checking him out."

"I was not."

"Well I'd be happy if you fell for him. Then I can have my flat back to myself."

"You're just pissed I'm killing your sex life."

"Damn right! Just start talking to Kuran and being nice to him. I don't know what you fell in love with but is it really that hard to forget it all."

"I was forced to forget it, duh." Zero rolled his eyes and kept walking he really just wanted to go home right now. He was so tired of everything.

He didn't want to see Kaname and be reminded that he had screwed him over. He knew they had been lovers and he knew that he had hurt Kaname beyond words. The worst part was he didn't even know how to fix it. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to fix it. Deep down he knew that it would be best if he just pretended that he loved Kaname. He should just drop his bad mood and pretend that everything was alright. _If I just pretend then I can make Kuran happy and Kaito will have his place back… but I'd be miserable…_ Zero slumped into his chair and pulled up a new document on his laptop to start the report.

Lately Zero had been getting on Kaito's nerves. It was nothing like having Zero around when they first lived together. Zero seemed to be depressed all the time and he would just sit around quietly thinking. It bothered Kaito because if he wanted to see Yagari he had to go the his house.

Zero and Kaito sat in the living room watching TV. Zero hadn't said a word since they got back from work and Kaito was ready to strangle him.

Kaito stood from the couch. There was only one way that he was going to fix this. He hated seeing his friend back to his pissed off angry old self. It had been so nice when Zero was happy. He was a lot more productive and fought less with everyone.

The last week and a half at the Association had been hell. Zero was bickering endlessly with Kaname and Kaito always tried to break it up… he could see how much it hurt for Kaname. And heck he couldn't blame the guy! He'd be pissed if something like this happened to him. "Hey Zero stay here. I'm going to fix this because you're really pissing me off."

"Excuse me?" Zero was ready to fight if Kaito wanted to.

"Listen. I hate the douche bag Zero. Sure we get along great… but the Association only needs one fervent Pureblood hater and I enjoy filling that title. So I'm off to fetch some pictures and show you what the hell you're currently missing out on and possibly screwing up ever getting back."

"You're an ass." Zero wasn't taking Kaito seriously.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a bit." Kaito left. He sure as shit hoped that Kuran was working late… Kaito picked up his phone.

"What do you want Kaito?" Yagari answered.

"Was just wondering if Kuran was still there?"

"Indeed he is. Why?"

"No reason."

"Kaito." Yagari barked into the phone. He knew that the Hunter was up to something.

"Relax. I'm helping this time I swear."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just keep Kuran at the office a while."

"Kaito! Don't you dare break-" Kaito hung up. He already knew what Yagari would say. And he ignored the call when Yagari called him back two seconds later.

The sandy haired hunter walked into the lobby of Kaname's building. "How can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

Kaito smiled warmly he was always good at lying. "Kuran-Sama needs me to pick something up from his room. He's staying late at work."

"Do you have I.D?"

"Oh Yes. I'm from the Association as well." Kaito pulled out his badge and showed it to her.

"Very well."

"And I have his key." Kaito smiled and pulled out a key. Of course it wasn't Kaname's but the lady didn't seem to notice.

"Alright. Go on up." She smiled and buzzed Kaito through.

"Thank you." Kaito bowed slightly and he pushed through the glass door to the elevator lobby. "Like candy from a baby." He smiled as he stepped into a vacant elevator and pulled out his lock pick kit. He had to be ready when he got to the door so that it wasn't obvious he was picking the lock in case there were cameras on.

Kaito got out on Kuran's floor and walked to his apartment. It was a good thing he had visited Zero here a few times. The lock was open in a few seconds and Kaito walked in flipping on the lights. Five minutes was all he needed. He had placed a few dozen pictures in an envelope and walked back out of the building thanking the lady at the desk again.

Zero was still on the couch when he got back. "Brilliant!" Kaito shut off the TV. and sat next to Zero.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Zero glared at Kaito.

"Whatever. Now listen you're from this point forward being tutored."

"About what?"

"About why you ended up with Kuran four years ago and why you stayed with him."

"No way." Zero made to get off the couch.

"Yes. Way!" Kaito yanked Zero back down. "Now listen. You were a hell of a lot more productive when you were HAPPY with Kuran. So I'm going to make you see why you loved him and then it's up to you if you want to be with him. Because I will have no regrets about it cause I tried."

"Fine." Zero was actually quite curious and he still felt a tingle of something for Kuran… maybe this would help to clear it all up.

"Now first off I'd like to start with the fact that you were a lot more fun to partner with on missions when you were screwing Kuran in his office." Kaito just really wanted to see Zero's reaction. It was just as he'd expected. Zero's eyes grew wide and he looked at Kaito.

"No way."

"Ask anyone in the Association… everyone could hear you. Kuran was the quiet one even though he was uke." Kaito smirked.

"Shut. Up!" Zero was a little impressed with himself. He'd topped Kaname Kuran… a Pureblood!

"Ya well anyways back to the good stuff." Kaito was silently laughing at himself. _Damn that was fun._ Then Kaito got serious and started explaining in all honesty what he knew of that went on between Kaname and Zero over the years. It took almost five hours and when Kaito was finished Zero was looking through all of the photos. "Well when you're done… do me a favor and run the pictures back to Kuran. He should be up… after all he is a Vampire." Kaito yawned and left the room to go to bed. He was pretty sure that he'd done a damn good job of explaining.

Zero sat alone in the living room just a little longer before he put the photos neatly away and left the apartment. He wasn't really sure exactly where Kuran's apartment was but it seemed that Kaito had though ahead and written direction on the envelope the photos were in. A small smile crossed his lips as Zero walked into the lobby. "Ah Zero! I haven't seen you around lately." The man behind the desk smiled.

"Uh… ya. I've been busy lately. Lots of work." Zero shrugged. It was obvious he lived here because he didn't remember this guy but he certainly knew him.

"Oh. Well Kaname just got back a few minutes ago… then again I suppose that's why you're here."

"Indeed." Zero tried to smile but his stomach felt weak…he was going to have to face Kaname and he still really hadn't sorted out all his feelings.

"Well go on through."

"Thanks!" Zero waved and walked through to the elevators. On the ride up Zero tried to sort out how he should feel. There was more than enough evidence that he loved Kaname but his past still screamed that he should hate him… but somehow that voice that kept telling him to hate Kaname was growing weak. He stepped out and went over to Kaname's door where he stood afraid to knock because he knew that he'd have to figure it all out… five minutes passed and Zero had almost convinced himself that he loved Kaname Kuran. After all they had been so perfect together.

In the apartment Kaname was throwing a fit! He smelled Kaito all over the place! What the hell had he wanted in his apartment! Then Kaname started looking around… pictures. Pictures of him and Zero were missing from dozens of places. _Why the hell would he want pictures of Zero and I! Damn it! I'm going to flay him alive and I don't give a damn if Zero is there watching! He can kill me for all I care!_ Kaname stormed to the door and wrenched it open. Zero jumped when the door opened and his eyes shot wide open in shock. Kaname took a step back… why was Zero here.

"Sorry to bother you…" Zero thought Kaname had felt his presence and had come to see why he hadn't knocked.

"What do you want?" Kaname growled.

"Kaito wanted me to return these." Zero held out the envelope and Kaname snatched it away to look at it. Inside were the missing photos. He relaxed a bit… it was just like Kaito to torture him first by taking the photos then sending them back with Zero. Kaname felt sick.

"Thanks." Kaname made to close the door but Zero stuck his foot out to keep it from closing.

"Kaname… I also wanted to talk to you." Zero fought the blush that wanted to creep onto his face.

"You made it abundantly clear that we were only going to talk at work." Kaname said opening the door again.

"I know. But I made a mistake. Kaito… well… stole the pictures cause he wanted to explain to me and show me that I really did love you."

"And did it work?" Kaname tried to keep the hope from shining in his eyes.

"I don't really know. I just feel confused." Zero looked into Kaname's eyes. How many times had he looked into those eyes before and seen love instead of this pain?

"Well let me know when you decide." Kaname couldn't stand looking at Zero anymore.

"Please Kaname! Don't close the door." Zero said lamely. But the lock had already clicked. He felt his heart sink. When he had come he hadn't had a plan… so why did it feel that this wasn't how he wanted it to end? No it wasn't over. Zero knocked on the door and Kaname yanked it open intending to tell Zero off. But the Hunter lunged forward and pressed his lips to Kaname's. He felt a warm feeling expand in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck to prevent the Pureblood from pulling away. After a few seconds Kaname managed to rip Zero off of him and slam him into the closed door. Zero hadn't registered that he'd closed the door behind him when he threw himself at Kaname.

"Don't fuck with me Zero." Kaname said as something blazed in his eyes. He wanted Zero so bad… but if Zero was just doing this to get a rise out of him because he thought it was funny it would just make it even worse.

"Kaname I'm not. I just wanted to try that… sorry if it pissed you off." Zero thrashed out of Kaname's grip. "Listen I wanted to come here tonight to talk to you and see if I could somehow sort out if I love you or not and you're making it pretty damn hard for me to love you with all your shit. So you know what never mind. I'll come see you another time." Zero was fighting tears. He felt so stupid! Honestly he had come to try and make things better with Kaname and it looked like he had just screwed up even more. To hell with it all. He'd fucked it up already why not go the whole way. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't remember! Honesty if I got to forget seeing my parents die and if I forgot I had a twin and all the other shit in my life just to be with you then fine I'd give it all up in a heartbeat! Kaito said I was happy with you and right now I'd kill to be happy. Honestly." The tears slipped from Zero's eyes as he just blurted how he felt. Kaname stood there in shock. "I'm sorry I've hurt you these past few weeks Kaname. I really am. I wish that I could take it all back and just be with you again." Zero turned the knob but a hand pressed on the door and prevented him from opening it. "Please just let me leave Kaname. I just want to go home and think."

"Zero… I love you. Even through this past week I couldn't help but love you. Even if you decide you don't want to be with me I'll still love you." Kaname said in a low whisper.

"Really?" Zero turned to Kaname who nodded. Zero leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Kaname's. The Pureblood leaned into the kiss. Zero pulled back first. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Kaname took a step away. "Your stuff is still in your room." Kaname moved off toward the kitchen to get a glass of water. Zero felt his heart beat with love. Locking the door he followed Kaname.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kaname asked as he dropped a blood tablet into the glass.

"For letting me stay. But I was wondering if I could ask for one more thing."

"Zero this is your house too, you don't have to ask for anything." Kaname said and walked past Zero and went to his bedroom.

Zero took a deep breath. He had made up his mind and it felt good to acknowledge that he loved Kaname. So he went to his own bedroom to change into sleep pants and he waited till he saw Kaname's light go off before he went to Kaname's room with his heart practically jumping out of his chest. Zero pushed the door open and walked in. Kaname rolled over and sat up. "What do you want?" He wasn't really in the mood for any more of Zero's 'I'm confused' antics tonight.

"You said I didn't have to ask… so I'm coming to sleep in your bed." Zero smiled awkwardly. "If that's okay." He bit his lip. Kaname had missed having Zero's warm body close that he couldn't say no.

"That's fine." He forced a half smile. Zero climbed under the covers and snuggled up to Kaname.

"Thank you." Zero breathed into Kaname's neck.

"You're welcome." Kaname closed his eyes. This was comfortable even if Zero didn't love him…

"Kaname…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Zero said and kissed Kaname's neck.

"Really?" Kaname was a little doubtful.

"Yes really. I love you Kaname Kuran." Zero would have said more but he sort of passed out. Kaname just smiled and held Zero close as he fell asleep.

Everything had just replayed in Zeros mind. First he had seen everything that he and Kaname had done together all the little things the Pureblood did that made him happy. Then all the sex played through Zero's mind. All the kinky little things they had done, all the places Zero had dragged Kaname away to, all the times at the Association. Till finally Zero had all his memories back and he sat up panting with pretty much the most painful boner ever. He let out a low moan and looked at Kaname who was still sleeping soundly next to him. If he had thought about it logically Zero would have just jacked off but seeing Kaname laying shirtless tangled up in the sheets just made him want the Pureblood even more. So it helped that he remembered Kaname's favorite way of waking up.

Smiling devilishly Zero reached over to the bedside table to where he remembered the lube was. After taking out the small bottle Zero moved the sheets aside and slowly slid Kaname's sleep pants down and discarded them in the pile of sheets. He held his breath for a second so as not to moan loudly at the amazing sight Kaname made laying peacefully on the bed naked. Kneeling between Kaname's legs Zero put lube onto his fingers and slowly slid the first one in as he took Kaname's soft member into his mouth and started to suck. By the time Zero was stretching Kaname with all three fingers the Pureblood was moaning and his cock was leaking. Zero leaned back and admired his handy work… Kaname looked even hotter now with the light sheen of sweat on his bare chest and his red lips parted as he panted.

Opening the lube again Zero covered his own aching arousal then lined himself up. Just before he pushed inside he moaned Kaname's name to pull the Pureblood fully from his sleep. Then Zero slid into Kaname's tight heat in one slow thrust. Kaname's deep red eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a gasp. Then his lust filled eyes locked on Zero and he smiled as his hands went to grip Zero's muscular shoulders. "Mmm… Zero… to what do I owe…" Kaname gasped as Zero pulled out and thrust back in, "this surprise to?" Kaname moaned again. He hadn't realized how absolutely addicted to Zero he had been till he was forced to be without him.

"I remembered." Zero said with another thrust. "And I know how you just love this sort of wake up call." Zero smiled down at Kaname. They both felt heat rise up in their chests and Kaname knew that he had his Zero back. Kaname wrapped his legs around Zero's waist so he could easily buck his hips up to meet Zero's thrust.

"My god Zero!" Kaname dug his fingers into Zero's shoulders as Zero angled his thrusts to hit Kaname's prostate each time. For a moment the Pureblood felt his eyes roll back in his head. He was so close it wasn't even funny. He started to bite his lip to attempt to stave off his orgasm.

"I also remember you bite your lip when you're about to come." Zero said leaning down to lick a small bead of blood from Kaname's lip. In the process Zero purposely pushed himself up against Kaname to create friction on Kaname's cock.

"Zeroo…" Kaname couldn't take it any longer he was in bliss right now.

"Come for me Kaname." Zero breathed hotly into Kaname's ear and bit the earlobe. Kaname bucked up against Zero and let out a whining moan as he came. Zero relished in the way that Kaname's quivering muscles felt around his length and how the hot stickiness between them felt absolutely amazing. "I love you Kaname." Zero said as he leaned in and kissed the Pureblood who was coming down off the high. Thrusting a few more times Zero emptied himself into Kaname with a moan and another declaration of his love. Zero lowered himself on top of Kaname and propped himself on the heaving chest. He wasn't quite ready to pull out of Kaname… it still felt totally amazing.

"Do you really remember?" Kaname asked as he ran a shaky hand through Zero's hair.

"Yes."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course." Zero placed a kiss on Kaname's sternum. "Do you love me?"

"I do." Kaname smiled. "That was totally amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Zero ground his hips into Kaname's and got a small moan. Zero was still hard and he really wanted another go but… Kaname wasn't quite ready.

"Kiss me again?" Kaname asked.

"Gladly." Zero leaned up and in the process changed the angle that he was in Kaname so he rubbed up against Kaname's prostate. A small moan came from the Pureblood. They kissed lazily at first then it got heated and Kaname's hands started to roam over Zero's back and down to his waist where he pulled Zero to grind his hips down. In the process Zero felt that Kaname was hard again and smiled. "Ready for round two?" Zero smiled pulling away from the kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kaname grinned.

In one slightly awkward but swift movement Zero had flipped Kaname so that he was on all fours. Kaname moaned since Zero was still in him. The ex-human was going to have just as much fun with this as he had in the past. He started slowly thrusting in and out of Kaname as he kissed around Kaname's shoulder blades and let his fangs tease the skin but not breaking it. As he picked up the pace he leaned over so his chest was flat against Kaname's back and he gripped Kaname's hands. "You feel so amazing." Zero whispered into his ear before he licked the shell and nibbled the earlobe. Kaname just moaned in response.

Leaning off of Kaname Zero moved so he balanced with one arm so the other could travel down Kaname's chest and fist him. "Kami Zero!" Kaname's head tossed back as he gasped. Zero smiled as he let his chest rest on Kaname's back again so he could thrust in deeply filling Kaname completely. The Pureblood loved it this way and he couldn't keep quiet in the least. But Zero wasn't done with him yet there was one more thing that he knew would make Kaname come on the spot. Zero ran his elongated fangs across Kaname's neck and nipped, sucked, and kissed at the sensitive bite spot on Kaname's neck before he sank his fangs in and drank from his lover. "Zeroooo…! AH!" Kaname did indeed come. He released long and hard onto Zero's hand and the sheets. Zero was more than proud at his accomplishment and he took a few more swallows of Kaname's intoxicating blood before he licked the wound clean and leaned back so he could pound into Kaname to find his own release.

A few minutes later the two were curled up in bed still panting from their releases. "I love you." Kaname said as he moved closer to Zero.

"I love you too." Zero replied as he entangled their legs and rested his hand on Kaname's thin waist. "I'm sorry I've been such a dick to you these last weeks." Zero blushed and nuzzled into Kaname's neck.

"It doesn't matter." Kaname really didn't care. He had his Zero back which was more than enough. "I have you now so I'm happy." Zero yawned and Kaname realized that he was quite drowsy too. "How about we go back to sleep… we can clean up our mess tonight." Kaname kissed Zero.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you." Kaname whispered into Zero's hair.

"For what?"

"For choosing me and loving me."

"I told you. I'd fall in love with you again. You're the perfect match for me… how could I not love you?" Zero said then his eyes drooped shut as he fell asleep. Kaname just smiled and closed his eyes. Yes life was just about perfect.

It was close to sun down when Zero woke up again. Kaname was still curled around him. A sigh escaped Zero's lips. Everything felt perfect right now. His old and new memories had meshed together and the fact that he hated Kaname seemed totally irrelevant. Moving slowly so as not to wake Kaname Zero got out of bed and went to shower.

When Kaname heard the door close he opened his eyes and smiled. He had Zero back and he didn't have the words to describe how happy he was. Kaname was about to go join Zero in the shower when he heard Zero's phone going off. He fished it out of Zero's pants and looked at the number. He picked it up, "What do you want Kaito?"

Kaito was silent for a moment. He had expected Zero to answer. "Oh my god! What did Zero do? Did you kill him?"

Kaname almost burst out laughing at Kaito's reaction. "Do you honestly think I would kill Zero?"

"Well… you didn't?" Kaito's racing heart calmed.

"Of course not. He's in the shower now."

"So he's alright?"

"Of course he is. He'll also be moving back in with me."

"So he got his memories back?" Kaito was thrilled.

"Yes he did."

"That's fucking awesome! Well could you pass on a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Let him know he needs to get his shit out of my place, I'm moving in with Yagari."

"That's wonderful. I'll tell him." Kaname smiled. _It sure took them long enough_.

"Thanks. See you at work Monday."

"See you Monday." Kaname snapped Zero's phone closed. Smiling Kaname got out of bed and walked into the bathroom just as Zero was drying off. "Good Morning, Zero."

"Hey Kaname." Zero wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to his boyfriend.

"Kaito just called you. He wanted to let you know he's moving in with Yagari and that you need to get your stuff from the flat."

"Oh, really? That's nice." Zero smiled as he walked over to the Pureblood. "So I'm guessing that it's okay for me to move back here."

"Of course it is." Kaname pulled Zero close and kissed him.

"Thanks. And listen… I really am sorry for acting the way I have. I really did tell Rido I wanted to keep my memories." Zero looked into Kaname's eyes. "I didn't care about my past as long as I had you…"

"I know. Rido told me. He did it all just to bait me. He's been after a fight for years."

"You'd win."

"I wish." Kaname shrugged. "But I have no intentions of finding out."

"Always the diplomat." Zero kissed Kaname again. "Shall we do breakfast."

"There's something else I'd much rather do…" Kaname grinned.

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Kaname gripped Zero's hips tightly.

"Well I'm hungry so let's eat first." Zero tried to move away but Kaname's grip was too tight.

"Zero…" Kaname's voice was suddenly soft and his eyes sparkled with emotion. "I really am happy to have you back…I love you."

"I love you too." Zero kissed his mate. "And I'm so lucky to have you."

Kaname simply smiled at his mate and tugged Zero out of the bathroom. He intended to show Zero every second of every day that he loved him and Zero intended to do the same. They were going to live for the future.

* * *

Okay there it is…. I know it's sort of rushed… but I hope it was still enjoyable. Thanks for sticking around and reading. I love you all! And you should check out my other fics too!


End file.
